Project Heart
by Raijutei no Mougenjou
Summary: Collection of one shots about SPR teams journey to love in it's pains and glory. Hope all of you will enjoy reading this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing them. Ghost Hunt is MY NUMBER 1 Anime of all times. Please R&R.
1. Hidden

**Author's Note:**

**Hello there! Hope you like this one. Just to relax myself I wrote this fic. EDITED. Thank God for Beta Readers. To Ayjah thank you. **

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt. The quote was revised and borrowed from Rasuka-chan. Arigatoo Gozaimasu!**

**Hidden**

**"He had fallen for her, but could never have her. They know each other, respect each other but then one thing they could never do is love each other." **

_He had fallen for her…_

**For him… she was the most beautiful. Silky black hair, soulful violet orbs, smooth voice, shapely body, kissable lips, and her ever- present smile. For him she's just perfect. Yet, it wasn't right... it could never be right.**

_They know each other…_

"**It's good to see you Hara-san" John said in his usual cheery voice. The petite young medium smiled at him and nodded her head. **

"**Same to you Brown-san" she replied, her kimono sleeve covering her thin shiny lips.**

**John widens his smile as his heart breaks into pieces.**

_Respect each other…_

"**Are you alright John-san?" Masako asked worriedly as she crouched down over the fallen exorcist.**

**Even though he knew, it was wrong. John grasped her hand smiling at her.**

"**It's alright. I'm fine." He whispered coughing; she rubs his back in the hope of giving comfort. **

"**You've done a good job too Hara-san" he said. Masako blushed bright pink, obviously not expecting the praise. She took her hand away from him. **

"**Thank you" she finally replied with her eyes staring at him and him back.**

**Their faces move closer to each other, their eyes automatically closed.**

**John's chest tightens. 'This is wrong'**

_But, then one thing they couldn't do is love each other…_

**John drew Masako to him placing a soft lingering kiss on her forehead. **

"**I'm sorry Masako" he whispered.**

"**I understand" she replied. **

**John held her as long as he could. 'Time is something we can never have aside from love' he thought miserably.**

**AN:**

**Just random things I wrote. LOL! I love the quote! Maybe I'll make one for Mai x Lin or Gene x Mai! LOL! **


	2. Never

**"He had fallen for her, but could never have her. They know each other, respect each other. But, then one thing they couldn't do is love each other."**

**Author's Note:**

**Another fic relaxant. LOL. A Gene x Mai version of Hidden. EDITED. Thank you Ayjah!**

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't and will never own Ghost hunt.**

**Never**

_Fallen for her…_

**I shouldn't… but I cannot stop. Her eyes, her smile... all of her. Caught me in the trap of a love that can never be.**

'**Too late… far too late' **

_Knowing each other…_

"**So you are Gene…" she said as she sat with me in the bench under the oak tree.**

**I nodded my head. **

**She smiled warmly at me.**

'**Too bad…'**

_Respect…_

"**Thank you Gene… I am nothing without you." Mai said placing a hand above his.**

**I gave her my usual smile. "I am proud of you Mai" I said to her.**

_Couldn't love each other…_

"**It's time for you to move on…" Mai said tears in her beautiful eyes. I nodded.**

"**Don't worry about your idiot scientist of a brother… he'll be fine" she said caressing my face.**

**I laughed. "I know… he's with you… I have nothing to worry about" I replied.**

**I could feel pain in my non-existing heart. **

"**Mai" I whispered her name as I began to fade.**

'**I'll see you in your dreams…'**

'**I promise'**

**AN:**

**HAH! Another one! Whew! Reviews please!**


	3. Right Kind of Wrong

**Author's Note:**

**Another random typed fic, to relax myself. LOL. Tell me what you think of it okay! **

**Thank you! Edited too. Thank you Ayjah for the effort to correct my poor writing. YAY! **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

**You are a complete Brat. **

**Unbelievably Selfish,**

**No doubt arrogant, **

**Self-centered, **

**And an Insensitive jerk. **

**You are a number one Narcissist.**

**You think only of yourself. Yet, I know deep inside you really care.**

**You are too cold for your own good. You think emotions are weakness.**

**You are the most insolent person I've ever met. Not even a simple 'Thank you'.**

**It was wrong when I looked into your deep and sad blue eyes.**

**They say 'Give it up'**

**They say 'It's hopeless'**

**They say 'You don't understand'**

**They say 'You don't stand a chance'**

**They say 'It's a complete waste of time'**

**And yet…**

**I know I shouldn't have let myself fall.**

**I know from the start it's wrong to fall in love.**

**I know from the beginning it's hard to stay in love.**

**I know that loving "YOU" is wrong. **

**But then… **

"_**You"**_** are the Right kind of Wrong, I am willing to take a risk. **

**All because, I am in love with you and only you.**

**An:**

**What do you think??? LOL! **


	4. The F's

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! Still on relaxing! LOL! Just typing randomly. I can't seem to stop. LOL.**

**Please leave a review on each okay! Thank you!**

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own ghost hunt.**

**The F's**

"**Not a day would pass with out them fighting."**

"**Not a day would last without them quarrelling."**

**Throwing insults to each other. **

**Saying foul things to get into each other's nerves.**

**Non-stop mockery from each other.**

**Teasing each other mercilessly.**

**Lin-san patted Mai on the shoulder seeing the young lass sigh for the tenth time as she watches Takigawa a.k.a. Bou-san and Mitsuzaki-san a.k.a. Miko-san/Ayako clash with each other. Tossing verbal abuse to one another. Back and fort. To and Fro.**

"**Don't worry Mai-san…" Lin-san said.**

"**But…" Mai answered doubtful if its really okay to leave the two at each other's neck.**

"**That's how they show their feelings" he said.**

"**You mean hatred" Mai inquired.**

"**No… never close to that… in fact it's the opposite" Lin replied with a small smile.**

"**You mean???" Mai asked bewildered. **

**Lin just gave the girl a short nod.**

"**Really?" she asked again.**

"**In deed yes… besides it's not only them who act like that…" Lin said with a knowing smirk. Mai looked clueless.**

"**Mai, tea" said a familiar voice from behind his office door.**

**Mai gritted her teeth together. "Would it kill him to say 'Please'" Mai complained to the Chinese man. Mai stood up to make Naru his daily dose of tea. **

**The door closed with a loud SLAM making Bou-san and Ayako jump in surprise.**

"**Impudent Jerk!" Mai huffed angrily, she went to Lin-san's office throwing tantrums to the older man. **

**Lin gave her a warm and honest smile. "For men… fighting with an opposite sex means flirting Mai-san." and push her out of his office to continue his work. **

**Mai stood outside Lin's office door staring at the fighting adults in front of her. She watches as Ayako strangles Bou-san with all her might, yet her eyes were shining. AND Bou-san isn't actually hurting… his eyes were laughing. **

**Mai felt extreme heat crosses her now very flushed face. "EEHHH???!!!" **


	5. Something about him

**Author's Note:**

**Hi another relaxation fic! LOL! Peace out! I have to get rid of this random ideas or else I wont be able to continue writing my fics! WHA! Help!**

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**Something about Him**

**Most people who know me say "Why do you like him?"**

**I just give them my trademark smile. **

**Yet, in the serenity of my room, I look up the sky and wonder.**

'**Why do I like him?'**

**  
He is good-looking however, his attitude is rotten. **

**He is smart but then he's insensitive.**

**He is famous yet he has no friends.**

**He is rich yet he's vain.**

'**What's it to like?' **

**He is caring in his own way but then he's also sarcastic.**

**He is helpful at times however; he uses it to his advantage.**

**He is trustworthy then again… it gets into his narcissistic brain.**

**He is a dream guy though; he can be a girl's nightmare.**

'**What do I see in him then?'**

**SILENCE. SMILES.**

'**Honestly… I don't know… maybe all… bad traits… good traits… I don't mind that much'**

'**Because…'**

"**THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT HIM I CANT LET GO" Mai said a big smile etched on her lips as she close her window, lie down to her bed, she's about to put off the light when she stared at the picture displayed at her side table. 'Her SPR Family'**

"**Oyasumi nasai… Naru-chan" she murmured before she fell asleep.**

**AN:**

**Mou! Please Review! LOL!**


	6. Eventually

**Author's Note:**

**Swear! I'm having a hard time! LOL! Anyway! Please Review! LOL**

**NOTE: This was edited. LOL. Thank you my dear BR "Ayjah".**

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**EVENTUALLY**

**Eventually one of two things will happen…**

**He'll realize you are worth it…**

**Or…**

**You'll realize he isn't…**

_Will he ever realize that I love him? _

_It's getting tiresome waiting for someone you aren't sure is coming._

_Eventually time will come he'll realize… right? _

_Eventually he'll appreciate my care… right?_

_Eventually he'll think I am worth of his love… RIGHT?_

_Maybe NOT._

_Or I will wake up one day; I don't care for him…_

_Or the time will come where I could give up on him…_

_Or I'll get tired of loving him… I'll simply let go_

_Or… I'll realize NOW that he's NOT worth the wait…_

_**Eventually, I can decide… sooner or later… only my stupid heart can tell.**_

**AN:**

**There… one last fic,. LOL!**


	7. His stupid questions

**Author's Note:**

**This is my last fic hopefully for the Project Heart series of one shot. **

**I'll be gathering information to use for my fic. LOL! Please review!!! THIS IS EDITED! Thank you to Ayjah my dear beta reader. And to everyone reading… "Thank you so much!"**

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. Warning: SPOILERS ahead.**

**His Stupid Questions**

**When Shibuya Kazuya was about to leave to go back to his homeland, England, and bring Gene's body back to their parents Mai decided to tell him how she felt about him.**

"**Wait!" Mai called out, she knew Naru wouldn't stop walking but her surprise he did. However, he didn't face her. **

**When Mai didn't say anything Naru started walking again. Mai clenched her hands.**

'**I have to tell him… this is my last chance' she thought desperately.**

**Gathering her courage, she screamed.**

"**Naru! I love you!" 'There she'd done it… finally' Mai bowed her head in defeat; she figured that Naru would just ignore her. When she finally looked up she was astonished to find him standing in front of her wearing an unreadable expression.**

"**Naru…" **

**Naru cut her off "Is it me who you love or my brother?" he asked.**

**Mai stared at him as tears began falling from her eyes. **

'**He's right… I know nothing about him at all; it was his brother all along. Is it?' She cried as Naru left. **

**Naru came back two months after he left. His reason…**

'**The number of paranormal occurrences here in Japan is larger than in England' **

**Now, I'm back working for SPR. When I serve him his tea, I sometimes wonder. **

'**What does he think of me… since I've told him my feelings?'**

"**Do you need something?" Naru asked glancing at the staring Mai. **

**Mai blinked rapidly. "Huh?! Oh nothing… Call me if you need anything else" she said and left the room. **

**Mai finished the last of her filing when Lin-san bid her farewell. She waved at the Chinese man bidding him goodbye. "Take care Lin-san, watch where you're driving okay" she reminded the tall man. It had become a custom between them to treat each other like family.**

**It was past seven when Mai finished her assignments and decided to go home. She was about to open Naru's door when it opened on its own revealing her black-clad boss. "Naru" Mai blushed ten shades of red coming face to face with his handsome features.**

"**Mai" he said, his soothing voice ran deep into Mai's ear all the way to her heart.**

"**Mai" he repeated calling her name seeing she's a bit pre-occupied. "Huh?!"**

"**It's late…" he said. " Oh! I just finished my school work." She explained.**

"**I see… I'll drive you home" he said. Mai blinked several times. "Eh?"**

"**You heard me, now stop gawking like a fish out of water. Let's go" **

**Mai restrained herself from jumping Naru and beating his arrogant ass into pulp. **

**They drove in silence, Mai watching the scenery outside Naru's car.**

**Suddenly, he pulled over stopping the car engine.**

"**Naru?" Mai asked looking at Naru who was still staring at the street ahead of them.**

"**I have always wanted to ask you this question…" he said.**

**Mai moved to look at Naru closely. He remained looking forward.**

"**Why did you cry so much when I left?" he asked.**

**Mai froze. 'He does remember!'**

"**Is it because of Gene?" Naru asked only this time his eyes met Mai's bewildered gaze.**

'**His eyes!' Mai screamed in her head.**

**Naru's eyes held confusion, sadness, and some unknown emotions that Mai had never before seen in his eyes.**

"**Mai" he whispered**

**Mai can feel her tears forming.**

"**Idiot!" Mai blurted out. Naru raised an eyebrow. **

**Mai tried not to laugh at his expression.**

"**Your brother is right… you're an idiot!" she said staring directly into his eyes.**

"**What do you mean?" he asked.**

"**Naru, open your eyes!" Mai exclaimed.**

"**I don't understand" Naru said.**

**Mai laughed while tears fell from her eyes. Naru looked more confused. **

"**You ask the stupidest questions Shibuya Kazuya. Once you asked me 'If I am in love with your brother.' 'Now, you're asking why I cried after being asked that question' how stupid can you get Naru…" Mai said.**

**Naru was about to retort back when Mai place a finger in his lips.**

"**No, you don't… Naru… When I cried back then… tears weren't the only ones that fell… I did." Mai said pulling Naru into an earth-shattering kiss.**

**AN:**

**HAH! DONE AT LAST! LOL! Thanks for reading people!!! Reviews please!!!**


	8. Confessions of the Damned

**Author's NOTE:**

**Hi there! Here is a reply fic for: His Stupid Questions. Hope you'll like it. Please don't forget to leave a review okay! Thank you for reading.**

**NOW! Edited. Thank you to Ayjah my God sent Beta R. LOL. **

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt! LOL!**

**Confession of the Damned **

**Naru shifted from his position. He could feel the numbness of his right arm as a result of its role as a pillow by a certain klutz. 'Just how did I end up in bed with Mai?' he asked. Naru let out a soft sigh. He tugged the blanket upwards to cover the sleeping girl in his arms. Naru closed his eyes thinking about the occurrences in the past few hours. **

**Flashback**

**Mai pulled Naru in an earth-shattering kiss. Naru's eye widened as Mai's soft lips pressed against his. He was shocked beyond recognition. This is his first kiss for god's sake and he believed Mai's as well. Instinctively he put his arms around her waist as he caved and returned the kiss. **

**Mai gasped when she felt Naru responding to her kiss. Naru smirked taking advantage of the situation and deepened the kiss pushing Mai harder into the passenger seat. **

**Accidentally, one of them pushed the inclination button of the passenger seat and the said seat reclined taking the occupants with it. Mai yelped nearly biting Naru's tongue off. **

**Seeing their very provocative and awkward position both teens blushed. Mai an obvious 10 shades of red while Naru with a pink tint on his pale face. **

'**They didn't just do that… did they?' Naru thought still in daze.**

'**This is embarrassing' Mai thought shyly looking out the window trying to fix her wrinkled outfit. **

**Naru decided that talking wasn't an option so instead he started the car engine and continued driving to Mai's apartment. In less than ten minutes, the duo reached Mai's apartment complex. Naru parked his car. **

"**Here you go" he said to Mai without directly looking at her.**

"**Err… Um… thanks" Mai answered unsurely.**

**Silence**

"**Um…" both said in unison that made them blush again Mai a brilliant red while Naru's only minutely visible looking away from each other. **

"**You first" they spoke out, blinking at each other as they said it in unison again.**

**Mai giggled. Naru chuckled. "You first" Naru said.**

**Mai blushed "I thought… well, I think… I might as well ask you to come in first." She said. Naru stared at her blankly. 'Did she just invite me to her apartment?' he thought controlling the heat from rising to his face.**

"**Oh, that is if you don't mind… I can prepare you a cup of tea and some biscuits. As my thank you for driving me home." Mai explained. Naru sighed in relief. 'Damn it! When did I have such a dirty mind?!' he thought.**

**He didn't answer; he just shut his car engine off out of the car and going to Mai's side opening the door for her. Mai blinked several times before she realized what Naru had done before climbing out. She gave the stoic boy a warm smile. **

"**Thank you" she said leading the way to her unit.**

**Upon settling down in the living room, Mai began preparing the tea and the biscuits. After a few minutes, Mai served Naru his steaming tea. **

"**Ittadakimasu" he whispered before he took a sip of his tea.**

**Silence reigned, almost 15 minutes of complete silence with Naru drinking his tea and Mai playing with her hot chocolate while munching some cookies.**

"**Mai" Naru said. Mai looked at him. "Yes?"**

"**Tea" Naru said. **

**Mai nearly strangled the man. She sighed pouring Naru some more tea.**

**Then again, there was silence.**

"**Naru" Mai called the man.**

"…" **(Naru close eyed)**

"**What were you going to say a while ago?" Mai asked. **

"…" **(Naru stared at Mai without speaking)**

"…" **(Mai stared back)**

"…" **(Naru stared)**

"…" **(Mai stared back at him) **

**Finally, Naru sighed breaking the staring contest. **

"**Mai…" he began. **

**Mai looked at him expectantly "Hmmm?"**

"**I'm sorry" he said. **

**Mai looked taken aback. "Eh?" then blink several times "For what?" she asked.**

"**I don't know" he answered. **

**Mai clenched her fist she stood up. "Get out!" she yelled.**

**Now, it was Naru's turn to look surprised. "HN?!"**

"**If you are sorry for kissing me back. Then get out. You just took advantage of me." Mai said shaking with fury her head bowed.**

**Naru narrowed his eyes but remain silent.**

**Mai laughed bitterly. "Mou! And here I thought you would at least consider my feelings." She admitted.**

**Silence. **

**Naru knew Mai was getting the wrong impression. What could he do… he was never good with words in the first place? He was about to say something when Mai's last words struck a sensitive cord in his heart.**

"**Let me tell you this… I have … I have waited for you for a long time now. I cannot promise you how much longer I could… you see… a girl can only wait for so long." Mai said eyes shadowed.**

**Naru swore his eyes could not get bigger than they already were. Mai's words stung. He stood up grabbing Mai's shoulders. **

"**SHUT UP!" he said forcefully.**

**Mai looked scared for a moment. Her fear evident and laced with confusion when she looked up and stared into Naru's eyes. **

'**He's mad at me? Why? Aren't I supposed to be the one mad at him, for toying with my feelings?' she thought.**

"**Listen to me Mai. Listen carefully, I hate repeating myself." He said sternly.**

**Mai stared at him.**

**Naru held Mai's gaze in his intense ones. **

"**I NEVER said I am **_**sorry **_**for kissing you back. I did NOT take advantage of you, I'll never will. AND you are never giving up on **_**ME**_**. Clear?" Naru said his grip tightens. **

"**Hai" Mai replied. Then Naru's words 'hit' Mai like a brick. **

"**EH?!?!" she exclaimed.**

"**I am not repeating myself." Naru said. **

"**I didn't ask you to!" Mai retorted back.**

"**Good" Naru said loosening his hold on Mai's shoulders. "Now you understand?"**

**Mai nodded "Somewhat" she answered.**

**Naru raised an eyebrow. Mai shrugged "Okay! I understand. Mou, why can't you just say it directly like normal guys would?" Mai whined.**

"**I am far from normal… so are you… we don't need does mushiness." Naru said.**

"**That's frank. Well, at least you can be frank with your feelings." She said.**

**Naru smirked. "You can't handle my true feelings Mai" he said.**

"**Try me" she challenged Naru.**

"**I feel like an idiot liking a completely foolish girl like you. (Pause) You keep doing slip-ups, what's funny is I find it amusing. (Pause) You attract trouble as if you have a signboard at the back of your head telling danger to jump right at you however; it pleases me whenever I get a chance to save you just in the nick of time. (Pause) You always talk rubbish, but then I find myself thinking. (Pause) You are too emotional for your own good, you hook yourself easily with other people's problems…, and I'll end up risking my neck or more than that to get you out of danger. (Pause) You smile too much; it scares me if I make you cry, then again, that's where I am good at...making you cry, I hate myself for that. (Pause) You are too friendly, too close to every one that it drives me mad thinking that you might harbor feelings for them, (Pause) (Pause) (Pause) and then I'll have to commit murder to get rid of them. (Pause) You stir emotions even I am not aware of, there are other things going in my mind about you… my feelings and the changes it's giving me. (Breathes in deeply) (Pause) To sum them up… you drive me nuts but I can't stop myself from falling for you, risking the fact that I have my dead brother as another possible rival. But, frankly… (Pause) I'm starting to like this feeling." Naru said then looked at Mai who had her eyes on her watch.**

"**Mai" Naru called her name.**

**Mai looked up and gave him a smile. "Oh… are you done?"**

**Naru nodded. **

"**It took you 3 minutes and 23 seconds…" Mai informed Naru narrowed his eyes. **

**Mai laughed. "Naru, it's easy as ABC… it wouldn't last you 5 seconds. Just say the words "I love you" that's it… you don't have to say those rude comments. In all Honesty, I am torn between bashing you in the head and giving you a hug." She said.**

"**I prefer the latter" Naru said. **

"**That's for me to decide." Mai said.**

**Naru chuckled. Mai yawned. "It's late… it's better if you stay. We have an early morning tomorrow right?" she suggested. **

**Naru raised an eyebrow. He smiled knowingly. "Are you suggesting **_**we**_** sleep together?" he asked.**

**Mai blushed 100 times redder. "NO! NOT THAT KIND!!!" she bellowed at Naru giving him a slap on the shoulder.**

"**Then what?" **

"**Just sleep, literally" Mai said trying her best not to stutter.**

"**Didn't I just say that" Naru said innocently. Mai glared at him.**

**Naru sighed. "Fine. I'm tired anyways." He said. **

**End of Flashback. **

**Naru sighed again. He used his left hand to brush Mai's hair away from her face.**

"**I love you Mai" he whispered sincerely. "I love you too Noll" Mai answered in her sleep.**

**AN:**

**Click the review button! Arigatoo Gozaimasu! **


	9. Catch me I'm Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone, It's been a while since I updated my one shot fics. I'm currently writing my, 'In Both Realms' fic that's why it took a while to update my 'Project Heart' one shot fics! Anyway, my one shot fics are back and this time, I'll concentrate more on the pairings. [NaruMai, BousanAyako, LinMadoka, JohnMasako, and Yasuhara(Suspense)**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I do not own GHOST HUNT, its characters and its story. In addition, I don't own the song 'Catch me I'm falling' it is a Filipino song, sung by Toni Gonzaga. **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Catch me I'm Falling**

_(John Brown and Hara Masako Image Song)_

**Masako's vision starts to blur again, but before her eyes close completely she saw the most beautiful, and soulful azure eyes she'd ever seen in her whole life. Masako saw the extreme worry in them, she can't help but stare at his blue orbs. She wanted so bad to tell him 'Do not to worry that I'll be fine' but words can't seem to make its way out of her lips. Having no power to say his name, she reaches out to him touching the smoothness of his face and giving him a small smile before helplessly succumb to the darkness.**

_I don't know why but when I look in your eyes,  
I feel something that seems so right_

**John stared at the unconscious Masako lying on the hospital bed, her hair sprawled perfectly on the white pillow. If Mai attracts trouble, Masako attracts accidents. During their mission in an abandoned shrine in Okinawa Prefecture, Masako was the target of the ghost and was physically hurt, again. **

**That brought John here beside her hospital bed, he was ask by Shibuya-san to watch over Masako. Honestly, he wanted to refuse but then he doesn't have the heart to say no to Mai's pleading look to ensure Masako's safety and his heart screams that he take care of her, remain beside her till she's perfectly fine. **

**John sighed again, he had forgotten how many times he had sighed for the past few hours. Watching Masako peacefully, sleep in her bed causes dull pain in his heart.**

**He wanted nothing but to touch her, envelope her in his warmth. Yet, he knew he can't and he won't. With just one look in her attractive bluish-purple, eyes make, his knees weedy and his will to weaken more. It's frustrating… yes, indeed, frustrating but then… slowly, he's staring to like the feeling.**

_You've got yours I've got mine  
I think I'm loosing my mind  
Coz I shouldn't feel this way_

**John knew exactly why he's feeling that way… he perfectly knew **_**why**_**…**

**He's had fallen, into the hopeless pit of dark love. A forbidden love that can never be. Hara Masako is a media figure, a princess of stardom, of glitz and glamour of the stage and cameras while he, John Brown, is God's apostle, vowed to love only God. Two opposite sides of the world that can never be together.**

**The irony of love, he knew he's suppose to love only God and yet… look at him now, he had fallen in love with her… and he in his frail heart can't stop himself from falling more in love.**

_Catch me I'm falling for you  
And i don't know what to do  
_

**She knew it was wrong to fall in love with him. How can you stop your heart from beating his name, she'd die. How can you stop thinking about him when he keeps running in your mind, his kind tender caring eyes, smile, and words. It's maddening to know that she cannot love him yet she is. **

**Masako had fallen for him before she could even admit it to herself. It's not her fault or his… it just happen. One day she woke up yearning to see his face, feel his presence. The fondness grew into something deeper, it's too late when she found out, and she's completely trap in an illegal sensation of love. **

_How can something so wrong?  
Feel so right all along  
Catch me I'm falling for you  
_

**He's not naïve, he knew, he always knows that she's starting to fall for him as well. That's why he desperately tries to avoid her as much as possible. He can't let her or himself yield into their darkest desire. He can't afford to bring her darkness and pain. She's too precious for tears to fall. She deserves happiness and that happiness he can't give even if he wanted so much to. **

**She realized that he's shunning her away. Pushing her far away from him and it was killing her, slowly and painfully. He might still be kind to her yet there is a known distance. Now, all he gives her are polite smiles, the brilliant smiles were gone. No doubt, he worries for her, but then he maintains his limits. It frustrates her to know that he somewhat knew her feelings for him but chose to detachment him from her, and her love. All Masako wants is to show him her love that she cares more than ever... she doesn't wish for him to love her back… just… just.**

_How can time be so wrong  
For love to come along?  
Catch me I'm falling for you  
_

**She was five years late, if he met her before he wouldn't have taken this vow. He would still be able to serve God in another way but then he can't undo things that were done. **

**Watching her is all he could do. Loving her in secret. God, forgive him but he can't stop. She's like the air he breathes, the Water he drinks, His heart calls her name.**

**Confiding to his bishop adviser, the old man did understand him. He even asks him to give up his priesthood since he is not yet officially ordained by the pope. His being an exorcist remains to him; he said that not all exorcists were fully pledge priests. He even tells him the story of Constantine. **

**Constantine was a half-breed. Half angel and half demon, he wanted to win God's favor that's why he exorcises demons throwing them back to hell. He's not a priest. Yet, knowing his heart he followed the path he thinks is right.**

**John had been thinking… he knew God is good. Should he follow his heart or should he give up his love… Giving up Masako is like giving up living. Can he? Live without a heart? Without a life? **

_How can love let it go  
When it has no place to go_

**Masako knew in time she needs to move on. Just how she moved on from her infatuation to Naru but this time… it's no puppy love. It's true love. Unsure of what lies ahead. Masako with headstrong determination would face it… she can live without his love but not without him. **

_And i can't go along pretending  
That love isn't here to stay  
Catch me I'm falling for you ooh ooh  
_

**John brushed the stray of hair that covered Masako's beautiful face his eyes held sorrow and longing. **

'**I could never tell you how much you mean to me Hara-san, even though I wanted so much to tell you that I love you, so much that it tears me apart that I cannot be with you. However, this is our life. We belong to different sides of the world.' John thought miserably running a hand on Masako's hair.**

_If i could just walk away  
Without you floating today  
I would die just thinking of you  
_

**Masako can feel his gentle hand caresses her hair, she wanted so much to open her eyes and stare at his soulful blue orbs. But, then if she did… he would move away from her keeping his distance. Masako knew they can never be more than friends, he has his vows and she has her career… but that doesn't stop her from loving him. They might be worlds apart but love is defies all odds.**

'**Whatever happens… how much I hold back myself I'll always end up falling in love with you' her mind screams as her heart beats in agreement.**

_I know we can't therefore be more friends you and me  
But why do i feel this way  
_

**Unable to stop himself any further, John bent down placing a soft lingering kiss on Masako's forehead. Closing his eyes as he stops the tears from falling.**

"**I love you that it hurts" he whispered knowing she'll never hear.**

_Catch me I'm falling for you  
And i don't know what to do  
_

**Masako heard his confession, and it took all of her self-control to open her eyes and hold him to show him she feels the same way. Although it was wrong, she can't fight her own heart.**

_How can something so wrong?  
Feel so right all along  
Catch me I'm falling for you  
_

**Unsuccessfully, a tear escaped John's eyes. Before he could wipe it away, it already landed on Masako's serene face. **

_How can time be so wrong  
For love to come along?  
Catch me I'm falling you_

**Masako knew she could no longer stop herself. She slowly opens her lavender to stare at John's face. His eyes held the sadness as her eyes mirror the same emotion. Tiredly she smiled a bit. **

"**John… it hurts when I breathe" Masako said tears threatening to fall from her eyes.**

**Nodding in understanding John smiled sadly down at her.**

"**I know… I know." He replied.**

_Maybe someday I'll see why love did this to me  
And i can't go along pretending_

_That love isn't here to stay_

"**I love you" Masako whispers holding their gazes together.**

**John closed his eyes raising a hand stroking Masako's cheek lovingly. **

"**I know…but-" John said before Masako cuts him off by placing a finger on his lips.**

"**Shhh… I understand. I know. What's important to me is that you know that I love you… just do me a one favor… will you?" she said still looking at his eyes.**

**John nodded. **

"**Please… please don't push me away. I'm not asking you to love me. Just let me love you" she said tears still flowing freely from her face.**

_Catch me I'm falling for you  
Catch me I'm falling for you  
_

**John smiled. "Masako… I'm sorry for pushing you away. I was afraid to hurt you… I was scared to know you feel the same way" he admitted wiping away her tears.**

**Masako stared at him. She reaches out touching his face. "I forgive you"**

_And it's wrong for me to feel this way  
Coz i don't know what to do without you  
I'm falling for you  
Catch me I'm falling for you  
_

**John chuckled "You didn't let me finish my sentence. I was going tell you… I'm giving up my priesthood. I would serve God in a way that I can still freely love you. You have become part of my life if not my life itself. My heart belongs to you…" he said sincerely.**

**Masako smiled but the look of sadness crossed her eyes. "But how about your being an exorcist?" she asked.**

"**I can still be one. I'll be the modern Constantine." He answered with his brilliant smile.**

**Masako can't help but trace his lips. "I miss that smile" she said.**

_How can something so wrong?  
Feel so right all along  
Catch me I'm falling for you_

"**I miss you" John said placing a kiss on her fingers. Masako laced her arms around John bringing him down to her, inches apart Masako whispered her undying love. "I love you and only you" she said.**

**John closed the gap between them but not before murmuring his own answer "And I love you as much"**

**They seal their love with a kiss. In bedside table, the rosary John uses during exorcism glinted in the darkness as if giving its blessing.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**There you go. This fic is for Sw33t-soft-M3lody and to all MasakoJohn supporters.**

**Don't forget to review guys!**


	10. We Belong

**Author's Note:**

**Another song inspired fic. This time it was "We Belong" sung by Toni Gonzaga, the same singer that sung Catch me I'm Falling. I hope you people love it. This time it is a LinMadoka pair.**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I DO NOT own GHOST HUNT or the Characters. **

**ooooooooooooooooooOOoOOoooooooooooooooooooo**

"**We belong"**

_(Lin Koujo and Mori Madoka Image Song)_

_**oooOoOoOooo**_

_**  
**__I've tried to tell you  
So many times these feelings of mine  
But it's not that easy  
Letting you know  
How i love you so  
_

"**What are you doing here Madoka? Didn't Naru tell you that it's dangerous here. What would happen if you get into trouble?" Lin's firm yet with trace of worry voice asked the woman sitting on the banister of the house they are staying at, she just out of the blue arrived at the scene deciding to help solving the case.**

**Lin was utterly disappointed because he knew it's a dangerous case and yet Madoka can't help herself and wanted action so badly. He let out a tiresome sigh. **

**Madoka just smiled at him giving the Chinese man a good tap on the shoulder before embracing his arm. "Nonsense Koujo, you're here… I know you'd come and save me ne?" she said. **

**Lin sighed again. Yes, indeed he would do anything to protect her. He after all harbors deep feelings for the female Ghost Hunter.**

_Complete me, you complete me  
I've never felt this way_

**Although he doesn't often show it… Lin love her sunny presence, her loud and lively chatter with Mai is simply music to his ears. Whenever she's in the country and staying at SPR office, Lin would always leave his office door open so he can hear Mai and Madoka's friendly talk. **

**Then after office hours, they would all dine in a restaurant with Naru and Mai as both Madoka and he with hands clasped other watch the two teens brawl at each other's blunder.**

_Complete me, you complete me  
Like words and melody  
_

**Madoka looks forward into her country visit to Japan. The Davis's wants to make sure that their only remaining son is safe and sound all the time, that's why they often send her to check on him. Of course, Madoka is more than willing to comply one, she misses her stoic apprentice, second, Japan SPR Assistant Taniyama Mai grew on her, she loved her company and lastly, she'll be able to see Naru's guardian Lin Koujo. The apple of her eye.**

_Don't you know that we both belong, baby  
Don't you know that we will last forever  
Don't you know that we both belong  
I knew it from the start  
_

**Lin and Madoka's relationship is one with mutual understanding. They don't need too many words, with simple gestures and the other would know what the other is trying to tell. Their eyes speak of their feelings for each other. Lin knew Madoka is familiar with his feelings for her and her to him. **

_**  
**__Hoping that someday  
For that hello, just a simple hello  
And maybe tomorrow  
I'm the reason you'll smile  
And you make my day__**.  
**_

**With just a simple hi and hello, Lin and Madoka are satisfied. Lin would give Madoka his rare smiles while Madoka silently laid her head on his shoulder when no one is around. Those simple actions speak volumes for both of them. They knew that even in distance there feelings for each other would never wane.**

_Don't you know that we both belong, baby  
Don't you know that we will last forever  
Don't you know that we both belong  
I knew it from the start  
We belong  
_

**Tonight under the pouring rain, as Madoka and he lay in 'their' bed in his apartment he can't help but take her hand into his, he tightly grasps it. He gave her knuckles a soft kiss, Madoka just smiled sweetly at him. **

"**Madoka, I know it's odd to say it now… but, I feel tonight is the right time to ask you this." Lin said moving his body into facing her.**

"**Ask me what?" Madoka inquired her eyes boring in his.**

"**Will you grant me the honor of becoming your husband?" Lin said with all sincerity.**

**Madoka gasped her other hand flying to cover her mouth. She never thought she'd hear those words from him. Well, not during this time at least. **

"**Koujo…" she muttered. Lin smiled at her showing his rare smile. **

"**You don't have to give me your answer now. Just keep in mind that I'll always love you. Now and Forever." He said giving her a chaste kiss on the lips before drawing her close to him, caging her in his strong warm arms.**

**Madoka smiled. 'Yeah sure not now… well, how about tomorrow…' Madoka thought happily snuggling into his warmth. **

_Together, you're my shelter in the pouring rain  
I just hope that you will see  
You and me we belong_

* * *

**Author's NOTE:**

**My first LinMadoka fic. What do you guys think? Upcoming Bou-san and Ayako fic and YasuharaSECRET pairings. Watch for it okay. Please leave a review okay!**


	11. Trapped Within

**Author's Note:**

**My first Ayako x Takigawa fic, please review! Dedicated to all TakigawaAyako shippers, Sw33t-soft-m3lody and other ghost hunt readers. **

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt. **

_**Trapped Within**_

"_Because the ones we say we hate the most are the ones we end up falling for the hardest"_

"**Argh! Why me?! Of all the stupid people around why would that narcissistic boy pick my beautiful psyche to be pair with a hopeless and old ex-monk like you?" Ayako whined as both she and Takigawa make their way around the abandoned building. **

"**Because Naru-bou thinks you are the most stupid person with all beauty and NO brain. He thinks that you'll need more guarding than Mai would." Takigawa Houshou retorted with a smirk. **

**Ayako smiled her foxy smile. "See? You admitted I am beautiful…" Ayako then stopped walking as the latter comment of Bou-san sink in her brain. "Hey! Did you just call me dumb?" she questioned the ex-monk with venom.**

"**Think of it anyway you like… Facts remain facts." he replied exasperated. Ayako growled. Takigawa cannot help smirking at the angry flushed face of Ayako.**

**Then made a sharp turn, to come face to face with a dead end. **

"**What now?! OH! Don't tell me we're lost?! You're really impossible Takigawa!" Ayako said complained.**

"**Hey! Don't put all the blame on me… if only you're a bit quieter. Then we wouldn't end up getting lost. You're ruining my concentration." He barked obviously annoyed that he's being blame.**

"**As if you know how to concentrate." she said to him.**

**Takigawa growled. "Don't start acting smart now miko-sama… everyone knows how useless you can get on cases." He snapped running a hand on his sandy blonde hair.**

**Ayako stomped her stiletto boots at Takigawa. The man cried in pain clutching his injured foot. **

"**YOU!" Takigawa growled. Ayako looked innocently at him. "Oh. I'm sorry, if only your foot isn't in my way." She said smirking.**

**Takigawa sighed. 'This woman is so infuriating' he thought hopelessly.**

**They return a couple of blocks from their previous tracks making a new turn. This time they ended up in a closed door. Bou-san opened the door with a hard kick since the doorknob doesn't seem to cooperate.**

"**Looks like, this is the way to the basement" he said.**

"**I don't see it any other way" Ayako replied. **

**Takigawa sighed heavily again. 'Expect Ayako to act all superior.' He can't help the smile appearing on his face. 'Well, I won't have it any other way' he thought smiling stupidly. **

**They walk down the long dark stairs to the basement. Using flashlights as their means of light they trek all the way to the basement. Reaching the bottom step, they saw an iron-steel door.**

"**Looks like a dungeon to me" Ayako said she sniffed the air. "But from the smell of the place… I assume it's a secret laboratory." She said.**

**Takigawa silently agreed. "But why would Naru send us down here?" Takigawa asked pulling out a piece of paper. Ayako scooted beside him pointing at the piece of paper in his hand. **

"**Maybe some earth ghost is haunting the basement and he wants me to exorcise it for him…"**

"**Yeah right… earth elements. If you said something more intelligent I would have believe you,." Takigawa said with sarcasm.**

**Ayako glared at him in the darkness. Takigawa tried the lock and find it wasn't lock he undid the lock pushing the door open as they walk inside the dark smelly dungeon. **

"**Judging from the looks of it, this place wasn't used for almost a decade now. Or maybe couples of decades… look at the charred wall. It's all black and gray. Holy! This place looks eerily rotten and freaky." He said as he roam inside the room looking at the experiment jars, mummified bodies of unknown. He turns around to find Ayako standing in front of what looks like a table.**

"**What did you got there?" he asked approaching her. Ayako nearly leaped from her spot when Takigawa place a hand on her shoulders.**

"**Don't scare me like that, you idiot! You almost gave me a heart attack! Can't you see I am reading?" she said as she flips another page of the notebook that took her attention. **

**Takigawa just smiled at her apologetically rubbing the back of his head. "So, what to we have there?" he asked. Ayako shrugged her shoulders.**

"**I don't know, but it looks like a journal, a doctor's diary to me. It contains dates, time, and what kind of experiments being done here." She said showing the notebook to Bou-san.**

**Takigawa place a hand on his chin. "So what does it says?" he inquired seeing he doesn't understand a single term.**

"**It seems that whoever stayed and use this place is doing something illegal" she said. "Here look at these facts… its all biological substances. And these things are chemicals that are very rare and could only be use by experts. A human experiment maybe or genetic ordering something that connects with humans. Look at those mummies, chlorine filled jars with bizarre looking animals." Ayako points at a rather large stacks of jars, mummies, and dead animal samples. **

"**Nasty… there's no other word to describe this stuff." He said as he eyed the experiments and the diary. **

"**Yeah" Ayako agreed and felt a shiver ran along her spine.**

'**Just how sick could these people be?' she asked herself. "I really have a bad feeling about this, maybe we should head back upstairs to the base and tell everyone what we found" Ayako said. **

**Takigawa nodded stuffing the diary inside his jacket and headed back to the iron door when all of a sudden a strong wind surrounds both him and Ayako. Ayako screamed as she was thrown to the wall caused by the strong wind, while bou-san tried fighting the wind. **

**Looking at the fallen Ayako. He cursed loudly. "Ayako! Wake up! Ayako! Damn it!" he said and another round of strong air tried to attack him. Not able to keep his balance he was also thrown to the stack of jars and mummies. Before he lost his consciousness, he heard a loud BANG as the iron-steel close, and then everything went dark.**

**ooooOoOoOoooo**

"**Where could Bou-san and Ayako be? They've been gone for hours already, you said you left them a note to wait for Asegawa-san, do you think they get lost at the lobby or something." Mai said placing a cup of tea in front of her young boss. **

"**Do I look like a lost and found aide? Go ask someone else, I don't care where those two are, for all I know, they might be in one of the rooms making out" Naru said in disgust. **

**Mai glared at him. "What if they are in trouble? What if something happened to them, aren't a bit worried?" Mai asked.**

"**If it was you, it would sure be trouble." Naru said drinking his tea. **

**Mai huffed. "Mou, you're so annoying Naru! I was just worried about those two,." Mai said.**

"**Mai, stop worrying" Naru said as he looked at the building map he turned to Lin. **

"**Lin, what's this black space on the ground floor?" Naru asked the tall Chinese man. **

**Lin went to Naru's table and looked at the darkened space. "I am not sure, a basement perhaps," he said. "The computer can't classify the space. That's why I left it blank until that area was searched." Lin said.**

**Naru narrowed his eyes. "Send Hara-san and John-san down to that area. Now, I have a feeling we will find something interesting in that area. Mai, contact them and ask them to cut their rotation on their area and go to the basement. Lin, connect your line to theirs and you direct them where to go" Naru instructed, both assistants began their ordered work.**

'**Takigawa and Matsuzaki-san you two sure are a pain in the butt, pray to gods that you two aren't dead by the time we get there or I'll have to summon your ghost and torture you souls for making my Mai worry.' Naru thought, then he jerked at the thought he had. 'Did I say "my" Mai? Damn! Bad thoughts" he said to himself with a frown eyeing Mai's obviously worried expression as she contact Masako and John.**

**ooooOoOoOoooo**

**Bou-san moaned as he starts to wake up from being slammed to the rack of jars. He smelled the chemicals spilled during the impact and groaned in pain as some glass pieces struck him all over his body.**

"**I bet in hell, I definitely look awful…," he said to no one, then Ayako's image flash through his mind. **

"**Damn it! Ayako!" he called, his eyes searching for the priestess. He groaned in pain as more glass pieces dig deeper in his flesh. "Ayako!" he called, he looked at one corner to find Ayako still unconscious. **

**Takigawa dragged his body up and towards Ayako's fallen figure. He kneeled in front of her and saw that she is unharmed. "Thank god you're safe." He murmured as his hand brushes few streaks of her hair that covered her face.**

**Ayako began to stir. Takigawa withdraw his hand. "Ayako" he called the priestess.**

**Ayako opened her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the place. "Takigawa… what happened?" she asked as she starts standing up wincing at the pain in her ankle. **

"**What's wrong?" Housho asked her trying to help her into standing trying his best to ignore his own pain. **

"**I'll be fine, I think I sprained my ankle a little" she replied as she tried opening the flashlight in her hand that miraculously shut off.**

**As soon as Ayako succeeded making the flashlight function, she immediately notices Takigawa's bleeding. "You're bleeding!" she said worriedly.**

"**It's nice to see that you care at times, but it's just scratches, it won't kill me, don't worry too much, you look pretty with a smile." Takigawa said with a teasing smirk.**

**Ayako huffed obviously annoyed and somewhat embarrassed. "Too bad" she retorted with a deep frown. **

**Takigawa laughed. "Let's get out of here… the iron door closed down but since it wasn't locked we'll be okay, we can push it open" he said making his way to the door, when he notice an open space at the bottom of the iron door. **

**He tried to remember if it was already open before or just now, the memory seems to be temporary short, he gave the door a struggling push but it didn't buckle. **

'**That's weird' he thought and tried harder, still it wouldn't budge. Ayako stepped beside him. 'What's wrong?" she asked.**

"**The door won't open," he said flatly. Ayako's eyes widen. "WHAT?!" she blurted out.**

**Houshou winced. "Don't scream. That won't help the situation. Maybe, I'm just too weak to open the door, won't you make yourself useful and help me give it a push," he said. **

**Ayako snorted. "Fine, weakling." she said.**

**The two of them pushed the door as hard as they could get but then the door still won't open. **

"**What's wrong with this door!?!" Ayako whined as she keeps on pushing with all her power. **

**Then Ayako gasped when a soft thud surprised her, she turns to Takigawa to find him slumped on the floor. **

"**Takigawa! Are you alright?" she asked kneeling before him. **

**Takigawa snorted. "Do I look like I am?" he said. **

**Ayako glared at him in the darkness. "You said you are!" she replied hotly.**

**He sighed, "The door must be stuck, just let me get some rest and I'll get that door open in no time" he murmured his eyes drooping.**

**Then on the corner of his eyes, he saw something move from the shadows. He immediately pushes Ayako away, when a two-headed snake attacked.**

"**TAKIGAWA!" Ayako screamed as she fell on the opposite side.**

**ooooOoOoOoooo**

**Mai felt a cold tingling feeling ran down her spine, she instantly stiffened. It didn't go unnoticed to Naru's watchful eyes. **

"**What's wrong?" he asked looking up from his clipboard.**

"**Something terrible happened" she muttered her eyes wide from unknown fear. Naru shot Lin a knowing look, the Chinese man stood up at once and left the room.**

**Naru sighed. "Don't worry… they'll be fine, get some rest Mai." He said when Mai didn't move an inch he went near her and carried her to the couch. **

**Mai gasped when Naru dropped her to the couch. "What?!" **

"**I told you to rest not space out" he said sternly.**

"**But-" Mai protested.**

**Naru cut her off with his glare. "Now" he said. Mai nodded and lazily lay down the couch.**

**Naru eyed the brunette with obvious concern, then he caught himself from showing emotions. He put on his impassive façade once more and returns to his seat.**

**ooooOoOoOoooo**

**The two-headed snake bit Takigawa's hand fiercely. He groaned in hot searing pain as he tries to wiggle the animal from his hand. Ayako panicky grab a piece of wood from the fallen rack of jars. She mercilessly hit the snake, making it slam the wall with a loud thud.**

**Takigawa hissed from the pain grabbing his scared dagger and threw it to the two-headed snake with accuracy the animal vanished in thin air, as he fell on the floor.**

"**Takigawa!" Ayako called the man, she ran to his side.**

"**I'm fine," Takigawa said as he adjusts his position to lean on the wall in front of the iron door. **

"**You are NOT fine! A weird looking snake has bitten you! God knows what venom it has. Let me see the snake bite!" she ordered. **

**Takigawa smiled. "Ayako, don't worry…" he said. **

**Ayako ignored him seizing his arm and surveyed the wound. "This is bad, the poison spreads in an alarming phase!" she exclaimed looking extremely worried. **

"**I told you don't worry," he said trying to get Ayako loosen her grip on his arm. **

**To Takigawa's surprise, Ayako tore her skirt and tied it on his bicep, hard. He winced in pain. "What are you doing?" he asked pain written on his face.**

"**Bear with me. I have to at least lessen the poison till we get help." She said dipping her mouth to the wound sipping some blood and spitting it out. She repeated the process for several times. **

**Takigawa stared at Ayako, who's so engrossed in her 'so-called' treatment. He can't help the blush creeping on his face as he watches her. 'She looks hot with that intense face' he thought. He shook the thought away; they are in a grave situation right now his mind must at least be clear. **

"**Ayako…" he didn't notice that his voice had gone deeper almost husky and his breathe is shallower. **

**Ayako looked up and saw his flushed face. "I've remove most of the poison but it spreads faster than any poison I have ever encountered. We have to get help immediately. I can not have you dieing on me!" she said as she stood up and push the door with all her might.**

**Takigawa watched Ayako, his eyes softening as he feels his eyes dropping. **

**A loud slap made his eyes open wide and alert. **

**Ayako's booming voice completely awoke him if not the slap did. "DON'T YOU DARE!" she said. "STAY AWAKE!" she ordered. **

**Feeling the hot searing pain in his arms and other pain stinging in his body, he gave a light nod. **

**He watch emotion flicker in Ayako's face. Before he knew it, his hand already had reached her face and gently caressed her face. **

"**I'll be fine, don't panic, it won't help the situation. Relax and think." he said.**

**Ayako nodded. "Just don't dare to sleep or I'll slap you again," she said as she stood up phasing limply left and right mumbling incoherent words to herself. **

**Then she stop phasing, she filled her lungs with air. **

**Takigawa's eyes widen. He knew what she'd do, he place his hands on both his ears as Ayako screamed her heart out.**

"**SOMEBODY HELP US!!!" she screamed, Housho could feel the sound vibrate through the entire room.**

**Ayako breathes heavily from the loud screaming, face flushed. She frowned. **

"**That didn't work right?" she asked the ex-monk helplessly. Takigawa shook his head and smiled at her.**

"**What do we do?! You need immediate medical attention." She said plopping down beside him. **

**Takigawa remained silent, the only light they have is the forgotten flashlight in one side of the floor, that barely illuminates the whole room. He looked up at the ceiling trying to look for possible way out seeing none, he sighed. **

'**I have to make sure Ayako gets out of this place safe.' He thought with eyes closed he opened them turning to see Ayako's sleeping form. He smiled. **

**He pulled Ayako's head to lay on one of his leg. He smoothen her hair. "I'll keep you safe, I promise" he murmured. **

**He process the situation. 'When we reach the base, I found a note from Naru-bou telling them to investigate the basement. Hey! Not even Naru knew about tha basement before or he would have mentioned it earlier. Something isn't right here' he mused. **

**Taking out the sheet of paper where Naru's note is. He studied his penmanship. 'I am sure it is his… but how?' he thought. 'I think we missed something' he said eyeing the paper then it clicked!**

"**Naru never use blue ink!" he said out loud. Ayako stirred but didn't wake up. Takigawa sighed. 'Someone obviously tricked us into going down here' he thought.**

**When he looked down the ink stared to cleared up. Naru's neat writing 'in black' said that he and Ayako should wait for Asegawa Yotaru at the lobby. **

**Takigawa cursed. 'Naru-bou would be furious' he thought.**

**ooooOoOoOoooo**

**At the ground floor:**

**John and Masako had been roaming around the ground floor for an hour already. No sign of the door leading to the basement. **

"**This is getting suspiciously weird." Masako said.**

**John agreed. "It's like we're in a maze. The hallways and walls seems to be the same wherever we go." He said.**

**Masako roamed her head around the place. "But I cannot sense any spirit that could possibly do this" she said. **

**John sighed. "The communicator had gone static too… it can't capture any signal at all…" he said as he keeps on adjusting the communicator's frequency.**

**With Lin, (running along the hallway to the ground floor- the base is at the third floor):**

"**What's with this hallways… they seemed endless!" he muttered under his breathe. He stopped on his track when he saw a shadow at the end of the staircase. "You?" he asked.**

**With Mai and Naru at the base:**

**Mai's dream state, she's floating on a dark empty space. "Huh?! Where am I?" she asked. **

"**Mai, you must leave it's extremely dangerous there. Leave" Naru's soft voice said from the darkness. **

"**Naru? Where are you I can't see you" she said as she look around but still can't see him anywhere.**

"**Mai! Mai… Mai…" his voice is fading and only the silence of the space is there.**

**Mai tried not to panic. 'Naru, where are you?' her mind screamed. **

A sudden bright light engulfed Mai. She found herself standing in a hospital room.

"Don't worry I'll find a way to cure you… just give daddy time…" a man said to a girl lying on the bed.

The girl didn't say a word; she just turns to the window watching the sunset.

Mai thinks that she looks familiar yet she knew that she's never met her.

A knock from the door broke Mai's musing as it opened a bit, a man entered with a smile and a bouquet of white roses in hand.

"Ayumi-chan" he said. Mai recognized the man. 'Asegawa-san' she thought, although this Asegawa is a lot younger than he is now the similarities are undeniable.

"Onii-chan" the girl on the bed said looking at him. The older man smiled at the new comer. "Yotaru" the older man said.

"Otou-san, it's good to see you out of your laboratory at this time. How's Ayumi's condition?" he asked the man. He sat next to her on the bed smoothing her long black mane. Then it clicked to Mai. 'I know why she looks familiar! They are siblings… a twin!' she thought watching the two.

The older man's smile falter a bit. "Don't worry, she's recovering. I've given her another medicine, this time I'm sure she'll recover faster" he said.

The girl on the bed mumbled something like 'liar' but Mai wasn't sure. Yotaru smiled. "That's good. Ayumi you better get ready, onii-chan is playing in championships, our soccer team won the regional tournament, we're playing for championship in nationals, I want my imouto to be there watching." He said.

The girl smiled at him and nodded.

**The scene changed and Mai saw the girl, Ayumi convulsing painfully on her bed. The older man strapped her. **

"Hold on baby… daddy will cure you" he said. The girl opened her eyes held her father's arms.

"Stop it daddy! It's not going to work, I'm dying daddy" she said agony evident in her face, Mai tried not to sob.

"NO! I won't let you die! NEVER!" he said injecting another vial on her. She moaned in pain but the convulsing ceased.

**The scene changed again. The older man doing experiments on his dark laboratory and writing on his journal, day in and day out non-stop. Mai realized that the laboratory looks like an underground lab. 'This must be the basement' she thought.**

**Then another bright light engulfs Mai. When she opened her eyes, she's standing in front of Bou-san and Ayako. **

"**Bou-san!" she cried almost in tears. Takigawa opened his eyes to find Mai standing in front of him. He notice that Mai's a bit glowing. He smirked.**

"**Out-of-body- traveling" he murmured as he looked up at Mai, Mai look around the place. "You're hurt, snakebite" she said fearfully. **

"**Get help Mai… Ayako sprained her ankle." Takigawa said.**

**Mai nodded. "I will… Bou-san. DON'T DIE, I won't forgive you." She said. Bou-san nodded. "I understand."**

**Mai looked at the way Bou-san smoothen Ayako's hair unconsciously. She smiled. **

"**Bou-san, do you like Ayako?" she asked. **

**Takigawa raised an eyebrow. "No, in fact… I dislike her, she's bossy and nosy" he said. **

**Mai's smile widens "Have you heard of the saying: The ones we say we hate the most are the ones we end up falling for the hardest" she said and faded away leaving a wide eyed Takigawa Housho.**

**Back to Lin:**

"**You?" he said as he steps on the last stair. He eyed the woman seriously.**

"**Yes, it's me. By the time, you and your friends get there. They would be dead. No one lives after knowing our secret." She said with a freaky smile.**

"**You are living dead" Lin said.**

"**I know. But I cannot have your team telling my brother that I am" she said.**

"**What can a mere shell do? You're just continuing to live because of the illegal experiments your father had done to keep you alive." Lin said. **

"**My brother shouldn't know." She said sternly the place starts to look warped. **

"**And we leave you as you keep on killing innocent people as sacrifice for your artificial life." He said.**

"**If that is the only way for me to stay at my brother side, I'll kill countless people." She said.**

"**I cannot let you do that" Lin said.**

"**What can a mere mortal do to a near immortal like me?" she asked.**

"**You are no god." He said and whistled. White floating spirits attacked her she screamed in pain as her body was rag into pieces. "NO!" she screamed as she was reduce into ashes. The hallway turn back to normal.**

"**Immortality is a sin for those who don't deserve it" he murmured before running down the stairs to the basement.**

**In Mai and Naru at the base: **

**Mai sat up eyes alert. "Naru! We have to call an ambulance! Bou-san and Ayako were hurt! A weird snake bit Bou-san! Ayako sprained her ankle!" she said. **

**Naru smirked. "I've called the ambulance already." He said. **

"**You already did" she said. Naru smirk widens. "I didn't know that even in your dreams you're thinking of me. You practically cried my name" he said.**

**Mai blushed hard. "I –I d-didn't!" she stuttered. **

**Naru patted her head. "Don't worry, I have that kind of to women, they can't seem to get enough of me, even in their dreams" he said.**

**Mai glared at him. "NARU!" Mai yelled frustrated.**

**ooooOoOoOoooo**

**Bou-san felt numb all over. His throat dry, he's craving for water. 'Not a good sign' he thought and his breathing grew more labored. 'Not a good sign either' he added.**

**He looked at Ayako's sleeping form. "At least you're safe. I won't die in vain when an angel's face is in my view while I die. Not a bad way of dying. Mai must be right. I've fallen hard not even, I myself noticed. I can't believe a 17 years old girl have to point it out to me before I die. Ironic." He murmured under his breathe.**

**Ayako began to stir. She immediately sat up looking at Bou-san. "Takigawa!" she exclaimed. **

"**What?" Housho asked staring at Ayako's face, his voice sounded hallow even for him.**

"**I fell asleep! How are you feeling?!" she asked worriedly. **

"**Easy, I'm fine. Just numb and thirsty, from the way it is I won't last for a couple of more hours. The poison had spread." He said flatly.**

"**You make it sound like nothing!" she scolded him. "I have to get us out of here" she said and was about to stand up when Bou-san stopped her by gripping her hand. **

"**No, stay here." He said and laid his head on her lap, she gasped. "Takigawa!"**

"**Why won't you call me by my name…?" he whispered looking at her eyes from his position. **

**Ayako fights the blush that attempts to creep on her face. "Don't talk about something so stupid!" she said.**

**He smiled. "Mai would be mad at me. I promised I wouldn't die now… some promises ends up getting broken. At least I kept you safe." He said reaching out caressing her face from his angle.**

"**What the hell are you talking about!?! You're NOT dying! I WON'T LET YOU!" Ayako said tears threatening to fall. **

**Takigawa smirked he pulled the diary out of his jacket, a picture and a vial fell out of the book. He picked it up. He stared at the picture.**

"**It's Asegawa's family picture. This must be his father's book." He said his breathe shallow.**

**Ayako picked up the vial she read the content. Her eyes widen. "An Antidote!" she exclaimed. **

"**What…?" Takigawa asked looking at Ayako who's staring at the vial reading small scripts written on the small container.**

"**You must drink this! It's an antidote for all kinds of poison! It would do you good!" she said as she undid the cap of the vial. **

**Takigawa stared at her as if she'd gone insane. "NO way! I won't it might be expired already!" he reasoned out.**

"**Antidotes don't expire idiot! You're taking this whether you like it or not as she held the container to his mouth.**

**Takigawa tighten his lips together. Ayako seeing how stubborn Takigawa is being when he's on the brink of death. She drank half the content of the vial and closed the cap again. She bent down to Takigawa's level.**

"**What are you doing--- aya—" he was cut off by Ayako's lips as she use her own mouth to push the antidote down his throat. Takigawa sure did flush bright pink same with Ayako but neither cared at the moment both closed their eyes and savored their time together.**

**A tear slipped down Ayako's eyes and landed on Takigawa's face and slide down his cheek. He brought his hand up to wipe away the tear. **

**ooooOoOoOoooo**

**John and Masako miraculously found the door when they made a turn. They tried to break in when Lin arrived. The trio hiked down the darkened stairs. When they reached the last step, they saw the iron door. **

"**Takigawa-san! Matsuzaki-san! Are you in there?" John asked as he ram the iron steel door. **

**They heard a loud gasps and a loud thud from inside. **

"**They are in there!" John confirmed. Lin nodded he ask John to guided Masako a bit away from the door. **

**When in a good distance John return beside Lin, both of them pushed the iron gates open. Peeping inside they saw both Ayako and Housho sitting beside each other in a considerable space. **

**Lin noticed immediately their flushed feature. He forced himself not to smirk. 'Naru might be right about the making out thing' he thought evilly. **

**Lin then noticed the snakebites and the deep cuts on Takigawa's arm and whole body. "Will you be able to stand?" he asked Takigawa. **

**He nodded but fell backwards again. John and Masako assisted Ayako in walking on the stairs. Lin reach out his hand helping the ex-monk.**

**Takigawa smiled apologetically at the Chinese man. "Sorry… I didn't know poisons can weaken me this much" he said.**

"**If I were you I won't be sorry, in fact I'll be thankful that I am alive." He said with a hint of smile on his face.**

**Takigawa flushed pink. **

'**Yep, something DID happen inside the basement.' Lin confirmed his theory as he led them back to the base to find it empty, Lin sent both Ayako and Takigawa to the hospital. **

**Few Days After:**

**Ayako was discharge already. She's just visiting the still recovering ex-monk.**

**The hospital door opened revealing a smiling Mai, in comes the rest of SPR team, surprisingly with Naru and Lin. **

"**Hey! It's nice of you guys to visit me… how's the case?" he asked.**

"**If only you're just a bit careful, you and Matsuzaki-san should have been a bit useful" Naru said. Mai nudged him hard that earned her a piercing glare from the SPR boss.**

"**How are you feeling Bou-san? You had me worried." Mai said. **

"**I did? Then where are you and Naru-bou when we return from the basement?" Takigawa said making Mai blush bright pink and Naru to stiffen considerably obvious.**

**Lin refrained himself to smirk. He remembered the flush face of Mai and a slight smile on Naru's face when the two arrived after an hour of disappearance. Clearly, something 'very' amusing happened to both teens when they are gone. **

"**I went lunch" "I brought her out" both Mai and Naru answered. Everyone stared at them both teens flushed. **

"**So, you two went on a date. While, Housho and I were brought to the hospital some friends" Ayako said but her voice is full with teasing. Making Mai blush redder and Naru to glare at the self-proclaimed priestess.**

"**Housho?" John and Masako asked in unison, blushing at their act.**

**Ayako's mouth hanged. "E-er… I mean…" Ayako tried to escape her slip tongue.**

"**Undoubtedly, you and Takigawa-san are in the first name basis… something must have happened." Naru said with a smirk.**

"**Nothing!" both exclaimed surprising the group, Mai burst laughing, Masako giggled behind her kimono, John smiled knowingly, Lin gave a small smile and Naru in his infamous evil smirk.**

"**You two sure are defensive." Naru said. **

"**Hey, you're changing the subject, we're asking about where you and Mai went before we could get back" Bou-san said in defense.**

"**Can you hear yourself; tell me who's changing the subject. Mind you, I don't pay you to be nosy with 'my' business. Where I take Mai is none of your business Takigawa-san, but since you're dying to know, I'll tell you" Naru said still wearing his evil smirk.**

**Mai glared at Naru. "You won't!" Mai said. **

**Naru just gave her the look that says 'try-me'.**

**Mai sighed helplessly knowing Naru would.**

"**Since you two stressed her out by making her worry too much for your incompetence and it's my inconvenience that my assistant can't even make proper tea so I brought Mai to have lunch and since she doesn't want to take medicine, I generously taught her how to make a stubborn person take a medicine. Without 'too' much force. How about that explanation Takigawa-san? Satisfied… Matsuzaki-san?" Naru said still with an amused smile. Seeing the two adults blush red.**

**Mai stared at Naru. 'She's NOT that worried, they did dine out and she was lectured on how to do first aid but Naru NEVER taught her how to make a prospect patient drink the medicine without much fight. However, if you consider Naru's Soul kiss a medical term then in deed he taught her something.' Nevertheless, she didn't dare say a word or her face would have steamed.**

**Ayako and Takigawa's blushing confirmed the unspoken bond created from their physically trapped body or their bottled up feelings for each, no one will know until one have the courage to admit it. **

**The only thing certain is that… the bond formed between the two won't wane anytime sooner instead it grows stronger each day.**

**-End-**

**AN: **

**That was LONG! LOL! ****Takigawa x Ayako, some Naru x Mai. LOL. Please review !**


	12. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

**This is another image song fic! This time it is a Mitsuzaki Ayako and Takigawa Houshou pair. I hope you all like it. This fic is for all Takigawa-Ayako shippers. LOL, and to my friends Sw33t-soft-m3lody and MidnightShinobi I hope you'll like this fic. Please leave your review and comments okay! **

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own GHOST HUNT or its characters. I also don't own the song 'Can't help Falling in Love' this song is from several versions (Elvis Presley, Michael Buble and the ATeens all though the latter is my FAVORITE). **

**NOTE: If you want to listen to the song please listen to the Ateens version (this fic is inspired by that version of 'Can't help falling in Love'. **

**Thank you!**

**Can't help falling in love**

_(Takigawa Houshou and Mitsuzaki Ayako Image Song)_

**Takigawa Housho parked his car on the driveway of Mai's apartment. Mai smiled at him. **

"**Thank you for dropping me off. Take care okay! Make sure Ayako arrives home safely okay" Mai reminded me. **

**Takigawa waved Mai off "Yeah, yeah! Look at her she's totally knocked out." He said pointing at the sleeping Miko at the back of his car.**

**Mai laughed a little. "We can't blame her, who would have thought that Lin-san and Madoka-san are an item, she's clearly heartbroken." She joked, remembering Ayako's animated face when Madoka and Lin announce their engagement during the Christmas party prepared by Mai herself. **

"**Yeah right, she can't accept the fact that no one will fall in love with her especially with her 'all-so-mighty' attitude." He said as he ran a hand on his sandy blonde hair in mock sarcasm.**

"**I won't be so sure about that Bou-san… after all… the more you hate the more you love" Mai teased.**

**Bou-san had that cute tint of pink on his cheek. "Oh! Come on Mai! That is a very stupid saying. No one believed that nowadays. You are just tired! Get some rest and lock your doors okay!" Takigawa dismissed the brunette as he started his car engine. **

**Before speeding off, Bou-san took a glance at the sleeping Miko at the back of his car; he can't stop himself from smiling. 'She looks extremely adorable with a flushed face.' He thought and shook his head to clear his brain. **

**Takigawa slammed his head on the steering wheel. "Damn it! I forgot to ask Mai where Ayako lives!" he muttered.**

"**I guess it can't be helped." He said and sped off to the night.**

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I cant help falling in love with you  
_

**Takigawa carried Ayako inside his apartment. Unlike everyone thought, he isn't the messy type of guy; in fact, he's the obsessive-compulsive type. He laid the drunken Ayako on his couch, and before he knew it, he found himself staring at her flushed face, unable to stop himself he stroked her hair almost lovingly. **

**As if burned, Takigawa immediately withdraw his hand. 'What am I doing?!' he thought. He can feel his heart beating fast. 'What's going on? Why am I feeling this way? When did this start?! It can't be… am I…?' he confusedly asked himself. After leaving Ayako's drunken state on his couch, he immediately went to the shower room to freshen up. His mind starts to be cloud with unknown emotions for the self-proclaimed priestess.**

_Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I cant help falling in love with you  
_

**In the shower, Takigawa Housho tried drowning himself with water . He can't take his mind off the sleeping woman on his living room. 'Could Mai be right… that the more I hate Ayako, I more I fall in love with her… that can't it be right? Right?' he thought. He leaned his head on the wet tiles letting the water ran along his soaked form. **

_  
Like a river, flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
_

**It was already late night, but sleep is still far from Housho's psyche. His mind keeps drifting back to the redhead sleeping on his bed. He let her have his favorite bed and he chose to sleep on the couch. It's not that he's uncomfortable… it's just whenever he closes his eyes, he see her face.**

**Craving for sleep, he decided to see her one more time. The 22nd time for the last 6 hours. Steadily gazing at her peaceful face, he allowed a smile to creep on his face. **

"**She surely is a beauty." He whispered as he watches her steady in take of air. He watched amusedly the rise and fall of her chest. **

"**Lovely" he whispered staring at her illuminated form. Ayako moved to her side making her face Takigawa's direction. A small smile on her face as she snuggles closer to his pillow. **

"**Adorable" he added his smile widens. "I envy the man that you'll love, you are such an angel." He whispered he turn around going back to the couch.**

_Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I cant help falling in love with you  
_

**Ayako feels very warm. She opened her eyes. 'The best sleep I had for a couple of weeks now…' she said as she slowly sat up. She immediately noticed that it was NOT her room, her heart tightened. **

"**Where am I?!" she said aloud. She roams her eyes around the room. It was neat, clean, and well-maintained, musical instruments hanging in order on the wall. Colorful musical themed paintings adorned the wall together with the different kinds of musical instruments. **

"**Music?! Could it be?!" she murmured as she stand up and walk out of the room to find the same neat and surprisingly orderly pad. **

**She spotted her target. Takigawa Housho is sprawled on the couch in the living room sleeping soundly. 'No doubt, I am in his place' she thought. Watching him sleep, Ayako didn't have the heart to wake him up. Therefore, she keeps watching him sleep.**

"**I never thought I'd say this… But I have to admit… he's very good-looking like that." She whispered. Coming closer to his sleeping form, Ayako wrapped his blanket securely on his figure. **

**She went to the kitchen and started to rummage the fridge, Ayako decided to cook breakfast as a sign of thank you. 'He'd been a gentleman… I must credit him for that' she thought. With that thought, she began preparing breakfast wearing a smile. **

_  
Like a river, flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

**Bou-san woke up from the smell of something so heavenly. 'Smells nice…' he opened his eyes to find himself sleeping on the couch and was about to fall over.**

"**I see you're awake… breakfast is ready" Ayako's melodious voice filled his ears. **

**He grinned at her. "You shouldn't have bothered. How are you feeling? No hang over?" he asked. **

**Ayako smiled at him. "No not at all, I had the greatest sleep last night. Thanks" she answered. "Coffee or Hot choco?" she asked.**

"**Coffee please." Housho replied fixing his 'bed'.**

**After a couple of minutes, both Ayako and Bou-san are seated on his dining counter. Coffee, fried rice, bacon, Hotdog, and Ayako's special scrambled egg on the table.**

"**Dig in" Ayako said. "Have some scrambled egg… that's my specialty. It's called Heart Stopper." She said proudly.**

**Housho eyed the food deliciously. "Itadakimasu!" he muttered and began eating.**

**The two of them enjoyed the breakfast. In addition, as weird as it could be… NO fight broke along their breakfast, in fact both jived perfectly. **

_  
Take my hand, take my whole life too_

**Bou-san drove Ayako to her place. "Thank you for the drive" she said with a smile.**

"**No problem…" he replied.**

**Ayako just smiled. "Careful with driving… you still have to catch me." She joked.**

"**Okay! But please, try not to trip Miko-san, I won't be there to catch you if you fall!" he retorted with the same knowing smile. **

**Ayako laughed she gave a short wave. **

**Bou-san sped off, when he's gone out of hearing distance. **

"**I've fallen already Housho… better catch me good" she whispered.**

_For I cant help falling in love with you  
For I cant help falling in love with you_

**Bou-san's smile seems to be glued on his face as he made a turn to another street. He glanced up the rare mirror to see Ayako still standing on their gate. **

**He touched the rare mirror. "I guess, it can't be helped… I'm falling in love… real time" he said. **

**END**

**AN: **

**How was that for Takigawa Ayako pairing? Please leave a review okay!**


	13. Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, here is the catch; it's my first time writing this pairing. When fellow writers (Sw33t-soft-m3lody and MidnightShinobi) introduced me to this pairing, I instantly liked the idea, especially in that silly brain of mine; it screams 'WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT! COME ON GIVE IT A TRY!' **

**Warning:**

**You've been warn, this is not a cannon pairing.**

**Disclaimers:**

**Sadly, I don't and would never own GHOST HUNT.**

**Start of something new**

_(Yasuhara Osamu and Kasai Chiaki fiction story)_

**Yasuhara Osamu didn't believe in cyber relationship. He thinks it won't work out, how someone can fall in love with a complete stranger. Most cyber relationships are form from lies and more lies. **

**Until they met, in one internet site he encountered while researching for Shibuya Kazuya it was called Darker Shade where people talk about their negativities and misfortunes. **

**She's the loner type, both of them exchange mails, and sometimes if lucky enough, they catch each other on line and have a chat. With all those encounters Osamu can't possibly deny the attraction, he feels towards her. **

**Her username… PsychicBender. She gave a completely different image to cyber chatting. Her mails are full of emotions, truth and believe it or not, her mails brighten Osamu's day.**

**She practically lightens up his researching hobbies and probably his cyber outlook.**

Living in my own world, Didn't understand  
That anything can happen, When you take a chance

**Kasai Chiaki is tired of being alone. She's fed up with the non-stop teasing she receives from the people around her in school. And her sanctuary is her home laptop. **

**She never thought that on line conversation could get so interesting, before, when she talks to one of the chatters they would lose interest in her in no time. **

**However, she happened to catch this 'Echigoya' person. Their instant messaging and e-mails became a routine in their everyday life. **

**He's intelligent and funny for a guy; he seems to understand her anxiety.**

I never believed in, What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart yeah! To all the possibilities

**To say that he is in love is obvious. Mai can practically see hearts and stars in Osamu's eyes when he walked in the SPR office carrying his researches for Shibuya Kazuya their young boss. **

**Naru's more than delighted for the arrival of Yasuhara, it only means more work to do which he obviously adores than chatting with non-sense people.**

**Mai gave the college student a big warm smile. "Tea? Yasuhara-kun?" she asked.**

"**Thank you Mai-san, you're really an angel. I would love some" he said, Mai shook her head. Clearly, Yasuhara Osamu is in a very good mood.**

**After a few minutes, Mai place a steaming hot cup of tea in front of Osamu's table across hers. "What are you so happy about Yasuhara-kun?" she asked curiously.**

"**You can tell?" Osamu asked quite shocked that Mai can tell his 'good' mood.**

"**Well, you're practically beaming since you arrive." She answered. **

"**I am?!" Yasuhara replied with a smile. "My… my… I didn't realized it." He murmured.**

"**Spill it!" Mai said with a smile, she leaned on Osamu's table. Osamu sat straight on his chair. **

"**I can't Mai-san…" he said to Mai. **

"**Why not?" Mai asked. **

"**Because, you are not being paid by me to gossip during office hours and a man's business is his alone, and not some nosy little girl to pry on." An icy voice said behind Mai. **

**Mai sighed. "What do you want Naru?" she asked facing their boss.**

**He glared at Mai. He slams the stack of papers on her table. "I want this filed alphabetically before sundown. Clear?" he said before retreating to his office.**

**Mai move to her table, but before she could sit on her chair, Naru's door opened again. "Mai, tea" he said before slamming it shut once again.**

**Mai made a face. "Tell me Yasuhara-kun… would the word 'please' kill a man?" she complained to him. **

**Yasuhara smiled at her. "If you are referring to Shochou then… it's a possibility" **

**Mai laughed heading to the kitchenette to make Naru's tea.**

**While Mai was making Naru's tea, Osamu flipped open his mobile phone to send 'his mysterious' chat mate a good morning message. **

_To: PsychicBender_

_Good Morning! I'm at my part-time job right now, so far no interesting cases. I hope you'll have a good day. Take care_

_From: Echigoya_

**Osamu smiled after sending the mail. He closed his mobile phone to find Mai staring at him with amused look; she just came out of Naru's office.**

**Yasuhara fought the blush that threatens to appear on his face. He went back to his paper works given by their young employer.**

**Mai giggled. "Yasuhara-kun… you might not admit it, but I KNOW… you're in love" she said and went to her table to start filing their past case's file**

**I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
**

**Yasuhara Osamu ran as fast as he could, he lost track of time doing his filing and now, he's late. **

'**She's probably online now!' he thought as he aboard the bus running to their house…or I should say sprinting. **

**Upon arriving, he immediately remove his school shoes and ran to his room, his parents are still out so it's not a problem. Reaching his room in a record time, he booted his laptop and starts dressing his house clothes. After the setting up of his laptop, he immediately logged in his messenger.**

**An instant messaging box appeared as soon as he logged in.**

_PsychicBender: Hi! You're late_

**Osamu typed fast on his keyboard.**

_Echigoya: Sorry, I lost track of time. It's been a busy day at my part-time job._

_PsychicBender: It's alright. I have just signed in too. Finals are coming soon so school is somewhat busy right now, so do with university tests._

_Echigoya: If you need tutoring, I'll make myself available for you._

_PsychicBender: You will… really? That's so sweet. Thank you_

**Osamu smiled then typed.**

_Echigoya: For you I will. Free of charge. _

_PsychicBender: (smiles) Okay._

_Echigoya: How about we meet in person? Let say Saturday night? Are you free?_

_PsychicBender: …well, let's see…_

_Echigoya: It's okay if you're busy. I know how hectic seniors could be…_

_PsychicBender: (laughs) I'm just playing with you idiot! (smiles) it would be a pleasure to, finally meet you in person._

**Yasuhara's heart beats faster, his smile is wide, and his eyes were shining. **

"**Yes!" he murmured.**

_Echigoya: (smiles) Thank you! The feeling is mutual. Let's meet at the Half Moon café at 7pm._

_PsychicBender: Sure. Half Moon Café it is. I'll be there._

_Echigoya: (smiles) Yeah. See you!_

_PsychicBender: Bye! Till tomorrow! _

_Echigoya: Tomorrow! Good night._

_PsychicBender has signed out._

**Osamu reread and reread the conversation over and over again.**

'**Finally, I get to meet her… in person!' he thought happily.**

And right here tonight  
This could be the start  
Of something new

**Saturday arrived, during the morning. Yasuhara asked Naru if he want something to be research on for he's going to the city's public library. Naru of course wouldn't pass the chance for more work. He gave Yasuhara a handful of list to research on. **

**Arriving at the public library, Osamu went to the paranormal and psychic bookshelves. He saw a girl around Mai's age or a year older struggling to reach for a particular physic phenomena book. **

**Being a gentleman, he is. Yasuhara approached her. "May I help you?" he said softly as not to scare the girl, she turn to his direction. **

"**Oh… if you could help me get that book at that shelf." She said her onyx eyes boring on his orbs.**

**He smiled at her "No problem… I see you like paranormal books." He said getting the book out of the shelf and handling it to her, she smiled. **

"**Well, kind of… thank you" she said.**

**Yasuhara smiled. He can feel his heartbeat faster and his breath hitched when she smiled at him.**

"**I got to go now; I still have to find a seat where I can read my stuff." She said.**

**Osamu nodded and watch her leave, he remembered the reason why he is here and went to look for the books he needed in his research for SPR files. **

**After almost thirty minutes of looking, he was able to gather all the books he needed. Now, looking for a place to seat is now his agenda. Spotting the girl he helped earlier, he decided to sit across her. He approached her seat.**

"**Hi! Can I sit across you?" Osamu asked in a hushed tone.**

**The girl looked up and smiled at him recognizing him. "Sure" she said moving her bag to her side.**

**Yasuhara took a sit across her. He places the different paranormal books he'd gotten on the table. He's starting to flip each page open when she asked looked at him again noticing the type of books he'd gathered.**

"**You study paranormal activities?" she asked.**

"**No, not study actually… it's my part-time job" he replied.**

"**I see… looks really interesting" she said.**

"**It is…" Yasuhara said smiling.**

**Silence reigned. As both of them were engrossed with their own researches.**

It feels so right  
To be here with you

**Glancing at his watch. It's almost time to leave. Finishing his final sentence. Osamu closed the book with a soft thud. He looked at the girl sitting across him.**

"**I'll be going now… thank you for the seat." He said with a smile.**

**She looked up from her book and stared at him, she smiled "No problem… thanks for your help too." She said. She too began fixing her things. "I get to move too… it's getting late" she said **

"**By the way, my name is Yasuhara Osamu." He said lending a hand.**

"**Kasai Chiaki, nice to meet you Yasuhara-san" she said giving his hand a firm handshake.**

**Both teenagers felt a jolt of electricity ran along their hands when it touched, they let go immediately.**

**Yasuhara left, upon riding the bus home to freshen up before his big date. He mailed his 'date' for tonight.**

_To: PsychicBender_

_I'll see you at Half Moon Café._

_Take care! Love lots._

_From: Echigoya_

**Kasai felt her heartbeat faster as she read his message. She closed her eyes and held her mobile phone at hand, after a few seconds; she opened them and typed her reply.**

_To: Echigoya_

_I'm looking forward to tonight. _

_See you._

_From: PsychicBender_

**Osamu put on his best polo shirt and brushed his hair for the nth time, he looked at himself at the mirror behind his door. Satisfied with how he looks he went out of his room and headed towards the front door. **

**His mobile signaled him that he just receive a mail. Ecstatic. He flipped his phone open and read his date's message. His smile couldn't get wider. He went his way to Half Moon Café.**

**Osamu arrived 20 minutes earlier from the time of their meeting. He sat on the best table with the most attractive view. He checked his watch. 'Yep, 20 minutes earlier.' He thought.**

**Chiaki is nervous as hell! She had never done eyeballing ever since the beginning of time. Her knees were shaking badly. 'Oh my, I can't stop shaking, what I am going to do now?' she thought miserably.**

**A tap on he shoulders brought her back to reality, she turn and look at her 'assailant' to find Taniyama Mai standing in front of her with a bag of groceries and standing beside her is her young boss, why they are together at a time like this is a mystery to her.**

"**Taniyama-san, Shibuya-san" she acknowledges the two.**

**Mai smiled at her. "I knew it! See Naru, I am right! It was Kasai-san. How are you doing?" she asked.**

"**I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking. However… I got to run, I have an engagement at this very minute and I am fashionably late now…" she said and gave the two a smile and went ahead of them, Mai gave her a high wave of hand.**

"**Good luck on your date! Have fun!" She said. Chiaki gave her a nod.**

**Osamu checked his watch. "She's five minutes late… I wonder what happened to her. Ahhh… I remember Ayako-san saying something about girls usually arrive late during dates… it's called 'Fashionably late' it's excusable.' He thought, remembering the retort the ex-monk gave that earned him a black eye.**

**Chiaki arrived at the café 10 minutes late. She stabilizes her breathing before she entered the café. Her eyes immediately scan the area for any sign of 'Echigoya'. She mentally slapped herself. 'I don't know what he looks like. Stupid' she thought.**

**Yasuhara looked up when he heard the café bell chimed signaling for a newcomer. He saw the girl in the library enter the café and she seems to be looking for someone, he smiled. His date might be a little late, so it won't hurt to act a good Samaritan at times. **

**Chiaki roams her eyes around the café and recognize no one, until her eyes met a familiar face. He waved at her. She shyly made her way to him. **

"**Hi" she greeted. **

"**Kasai-san, it must be faith that we both meet in this place again" he said. **

**Chiaki smiled "Yeah, I have to agree" she starts looking around. **

**And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new**

"**Waiting for your boyfriend?" Yasuhara asked. Chiaki blushed. **

"**No, nothing like that. He's just a friend." She said in defense.**

**Osamu gave her a smile. "My date is running a little late too" he admitted.**

"**Your girlfriend must be caught in the traffic." Chiaki offered.**

**Yasuhara smiled. "Maybe... so tell me about this friend of yours…" he said with a smile.**

**Chiaki glared a little at him "You're being nosy Yasuhara-san" she said.**

"**Just curious" he replied.**

"**Well…" Chiaki sighed. "Don't laugh okay! And don't think it's cheap because its NOT" she said.**

**Yasuhara nodded with a smile. 'To hell with his date… I have the perfect one right here in front of me… what more can a guy asks for' he thought evilly.**

"**Well, we met in a website." She said.**

**Yasuhara nodded. "A cyber friend… it was popular these days." He said.**

**Chiaki nodded "Well, he's nicer… than those jerks on the net" Chiaki defended him.**

"**Nicer than me?" Yasuhara teased. Chiaki seriously thought of saying 'NO' but caught herself in time when he spoke.**

"**Kidding… then?" Yasuhara added. **

"**Well, he kinda hit it off in the net, we jive at everything. He seems to understand me" she said.**

**This time Yasuhara is 900 sure, that this girl sitting in front of him is his mystery date. His 'favorite' PsychicBender. **

"**How about you? How long have you been with your girlfriend?" she asked.**

**Osamu smiled "No long… we also met in an online site. We, I quote you 'hit it off' and decided to meet" he said.**

**Chiaki dropped her jaw, her eyes wide and her face red. **

**Osamu simply adore her look. "Yeah right PsychicBender… I am Echigoya. Your date for tonight" he said as he lean down to give Chiaki's lips a soft peck. **

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight

**After the shocking revelation, the waitress gets their order and as if they are long time friends, they chatted till their order arrived. **

"**Surely, fate works in mysterious ways right?" Osamu said drinking his frappe**

"**It sure is…" Chiaki agreed. They held their gaze together.**

"**I enjoyed tonight Yasuhara-san" Chiaki said.**

"**With a company like yours, I believe this wont be the last time. After all, you are 'my' girlfriend according to yourself." He said.**

"**You never corrected me! I assumed!" she replied blushing furiously.**

"**I don't mind at all" he said. "The question is are you okay with it?" he asked.**

**Chiaki smiled and nodded. **

"**So, stop being formal Chiaki-chan…" he said. **

"**Sure, Osamu-kun" she said blushing.**

And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side

**Three months had passed since they first met, their relationship is as normal as a relationship can go. Petty quarrels and Making up. Dates and more dates.**

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

**Yasuhara hummed his way to SPR office. He heard Mai's screeching voice. He shook his head. 'What did Shibuya-san did this time?' he thought with a wicked smile.**

**When he entered the office, he had to dodge a flying vase and kettle before safely settling on his table. He knew the fight would take hours before it lies low. He decided to send Chiaki a message.**

_To: Chiaki_

_Hi! Today is like any other day, office is full of action. My boss and his assistant are in quite a heated argument. It's fun to watch them fight._

_Take care, I love you_

_From: Osamu_

**He look up to find Mai staring at him, her smile is wide and her eyes were shining, Osamu gulped. "What can I do for you Mai-san?" he asked.**

"**I am disappointed at you Yasuhara-kun… until now you haven't introduced us to your mystery girlfriend. I am hurt" she said dramatically. **

'**Speaking of mood swings' Yasuhara thought. **

This could be the start  
Of something new**  
**

**SPR door opened and in walks the irregulars, Bou-san favoring his side. 'Another whacking from Ayako-san I presume' Osamu thought.**

**John and Masako quietly sat on the living room. **

**Shibuya-san went of his office to slam the door immediately as Mai-san aimed a whole box of tea at him.**

"**I want tea, Mai" he said behind his door. Mai gritted her teeth. "Say PLEASE first!" she demanded.**

"**In your dreams" he replied. That is when hell breaks loose.**

**The SPR door opened again. Lin walked in. "Why is everyone here?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. He went to Mai and ask for a cup of tea 'with' a please. Mai gratefully gave him. **

**Lin was about to enter his room, when the SPR door opened again. This time Shibuya-san chose come out of his office. **

**I dropped the folders I am holding. The entire room went silent, as the woman standing at the door stares at everyone inside the room. **

"**Kasai-san!" Mai said happily. "What are you doing here?" she asked.**

**Kasai blushed. I tried not to laugh. 'I knew this would happen… I just didn't expect it to be today' Osamu thought.**

"**E-er…" she began to stutter when Ayako, Mai and Masako starts to bombard her with questions.**

"**Excuse me! She's here to see me" I said with a pleasing smile.**

"**Why would she see you?" Shibuya-Shochou asked.**

"**Oh, well, simply because she's my girl" I said as-a-matter-of-factly.**

**Everyone gaped at us. Lin-san almost dropped his tea. Bou-san fell of his chair. John-san choked on his coffee. **

"**She's the mystery girl!" Mai exclaimed.**

"**and he is the mystery date" Naru and Mai said in unison.**

**Everyone looked from Yasuhara to Kasai to Mai and to Naru.**

"**Is there something we need to know?" Lin-san asked looking at Naru and Mai.**

**Both teens blushed.**

**Yasuhara smiled. "Shochou… I'll take my break earlier okay… guys, see you in the afternoon" Yasuhara said tugging Chiaki's hand.**

**Before they left Osamu called to Shibuya-san "Shochou! Good luck in explaining!" he said closing the door.**

**It feels so right  
To be here with you  
**

**Osamu led Chiaki to the nearest restaurant they find. "What would you like?" he asked.**

"**A time with you" she answered.**

"**Granted" he said. **

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart, The start of something new


	14. Say My Name

**Author's Note: **

**Hello fellas! This is my 14th one shot fic. I hope you all like it. This time it's a bit angst. Please do not forget to submit your reviews okay! Thank you for reading my fics.**

**Disclaimers:**

**I do NOT own Ghost Hunt and the Song 'Say my name' it was sung by Within Temptation.  
**

**Say My Name**  
_(Eugene Davis, Taniyama Mai and Oliver Davis Image Song)_

Something happened in the reality that ended up in this situation. Mai in her dream state.

Mai knew that it's another one of those dreams. However, this time it was different from all those past cases. Mai is alone. Mai needs to answer the questions alone. With no one to watch over her, guide her. With no, dream Naru… Eugene Davis.

It's been 2 years since she last helped him in solving a case.

She's a fool if she don't admit that she miss him, his gentle smile that warms her heart, the smile that Oliver Davis, his twin brother can never give her in reality. How much she misses his presence in her dreams.

Naru's words echoed in her mind every time she closes her eyes.

'Who do you love, me, or my brother?'

True, Mai never really tried to see the real Naru in her dreams. She never wondered why Naru doesn't smile the way her Dream Naru always smiles for her it is because they are two different individuals that share the same features.

'Do not worry Mai. You'll see Gene again. Maybe not today, tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, but I assure you that you'll see him again whether you like it or not' Naru's voice floated in her mind.

Mai never doubted Naru. She believed that somewhere in the future in the years ahead, she'd be able to meet the Naru in her dreams. Gene. Eugene Davis.

_Say my name  
So I will know you're back, you're here again  
_

She longed to hear her name being said by him. It makes her feel that she's being cared.

Most of her life, she'd been alone. Living alone, without someone, but whenever there he is… she feels special. Loved. Cared.

_For a while  
Oh let us share_

She can remember the way he hold her in her dreams, the way he worries for her when she's in danger, she'll never forget that.

_The memories that only we can share  
Together…  
_

Naru's question still unanswered. 'Who do I love Eugene or Oliver?' She cares for Naru, yes… but does that mean she love him? Who is Eugene Davis in her life, in her heart?

She desperately wants to see Gene. Want to talk to him. Hear the wisdom in his gentle voice, his warm smiles. Mai needed Gene.

_Tell me about  
The days before I was born  
How we were as children  
_

Mai stands in the grass field in her dream realm. Wind blowing around her making her white dress and brown locks sway in the winds breeze as she gaze the entire field above this hill full of yellow flowers and green grasses.

_You touch my hand  
These colors come alive  
In your heart and in your mind  
_

She remembered the dream she had where Gene held her in his arms. Her heart sped in a maddening pace. Nevertheless she didn't know that it was Gene. She thought it was Naru back then.

Closing her eyes, Mai searched for Gene's presence in her dreams. None. He was truly gone in her dreams. Moved on. 'Am I in love with you? Who do I love?' she thought.

"Gene" she whispered.

"Oh great winds of the beginning deliver my message… I want to see you again, even for the last time." she whispered to the wind as a lone tear fell from her eye.

_I cross the borders of time  
Leaving today behind to be with you again  
_

Gene heard the winds as they whisper to him Mai's message. He too wanted to see Mai. Feel her lively presence, but then… this unending sleep slowly consumes him. All of him. The longer he wants to stay awake, the harder it becomes.

He remembered Mai's radiant being, the light in his darkened state. Her sunny disposition that never cease to make him smile. 'A beauty that only she can have' Gene thought in his sleep.

_We breathe the air  
Do you remember how you used to touch my hair?  
_

He can see Mai in his mind. Can see the confusion and anxiety in her eyes. He very much wanted to be next to her comforting her of her fears, of her unease.

'Mai…' he screamed in his mind.

'Oh God… if there is a power called love. Let me be with her one last time.' He wished upon the heavens.

_You're not aware  
Your hands keep still  
You just don't know that I am here_

When Gene opened his eyes, he's here standing in the yellow and green fields of Mai's dream.

'Kami-sama… Thank you' he thanked God for giving him one last chance to spend with Mai.

"Mai" he called her.

A strong gust of wind blew; Mai gasped that makes her turn around. Her chocolate orbs meet Gene's warm blue ones.

"Gene" she murmured her eyes gone slightly wide and misty with unshed tears.

"It's good to see you again Mai" he said in his rich boyish voice.

Mai slowly nodded. Making her way to him. "It really is…" she said standing so close in front of him.

"Mai" he said drawing her to his arms, embracing her.

Mai felt the tears fell from her eyes as she embraces Gene back.

"Forgive me if I lied" he murmured in her hair.

Mai shook her head. "No, forgive me for not noticing." She said touching his face.

Gene covered Mai's hand with his own. He closed his eyes. "There is nothing to forgive." He murmurs back.

When he opened his eyes, they stared at each other's eyes.

"Gene… am I in love with you?" Mai asked him. Gene smiled genuinely.

"Only you can answer that Mai." Gene said.

"I do not know" confusion clear in her eyes.

"Mai. Whether you love me or not, my feelings won't change. I AM in love with you" he said as he intertwined their fingers.

"Gene" Mai whispered his name.

"Mai, do you care for my brother?" Gene asked.

"Yes" Mai answered without a doubt Gene caressed her face.

"Mai, when you look at me, do you see Naru in me?" he asked. Mai blushed.

"I'm sorry Gene… but I know, I know now… you are not him." Mai defended.

"No, it's okay. It's my fault anyway, for making you believe that I was Noll" Gene said.

"Do you regret pretending as Naru?" Mai asked.

"No, the only thing I regrets is… that I wasn't able to tell you who I am" Gene said with s vibrant smile.

Mai smiled. "Soon, I have to let you go Gene. I have to move on." She whispered her eyes clouded with sadness.

"You should. I know you care for both of us, Noll and me. But only one of us can be with you and that is not me." Gene said his eyes bore in Mai's eyes.

"I don't know what your brother is thinking. How he feels?" Mai admitted.

"But that doesn't mean he doesn't feel anything. If anyone knows my brother. It was I. And I am sure he does feel something for you" Gene said. "and you to him" he added.

Mai didn't have the heart to disagree, because in her heart she knew it was the truth.

_It hurts too much  
I pray now that soon you're released  
To where you belong  
_

Mai and Gene are now back to back facing different directions their hands still entwined with each other.

"Say my name Mai" Gene requested.

"Gene" Mai said closing her eyes, leaning on Gene's back as he leans to her.

Mai's fingers squeezed his hands tighter, afraid that if she loosen even for a little he'd disappear.

"You would never forget me right Mai?" Gene asked Mai his eyes closed like hers.

"Never. I could never forget you. Even if I tried." Mai answered with a small smile in her lips.

"That sound promising Mai" he said. He's slowly fading. Mai pushes the lump on her throat. Their time is up, it's time for them to, truly let go of each other.

_Please say my name  
Remember who I am_

"Don't worry Mai. We have our memories they are worth remembering." Gene said with a smile as he fades.

Mai nodded unable to speak.

"I love you Mai."

"Gene" Mai's only response.

"Goodbye" Gene said as he disappears completely.

"Goodbye" Mai echoed his farewell.

Now, Mai stood on the beautiful fields alone. However, this time, she's not lonely; there is a simple smile on her face.

_You will find me in the world of yesterday  
You drift away again_

Gene opened his eyes; he's back in the darkness. Soon sleep you come and consume him but this time, he doesn't regret a thing. He'll rest and sleep in peace.

'I know, you'd never forget me Mai. And I would always have you in my mind and my heart for all eternity' he thought as sleep overwhelmed him

_Too far from where I am  
When you ask me who I am  
_

"Gene" Mai murmured in her sleep a smile on her peaceful face.

Noll watched as Mai mumble his older twin brother's name in her sleep. Since they knew that it was Gene that Mai had been seeing in her dreams. Noll assumed that it was Gene that Mai is in love with and consciously, all these years… he makes himself believe that I doesn't affect him.

But he knew better. It does… it does affect him. Oliver Davis for the first time in his life admits defeat… Gene had won Mai's heart and not him.

When he left to go back to England, he knew he needed to end whatever bond he was able to make with Mai. However, just for two months… Noll gave up, he can't. His heart, mind, and soul won't allow him. No amount of books, experiments, or lectures can take her off his heart, mind, and soul.

And he decided to go back. To him it doesn't matter if she's in love with his dead brother. To see her and remain beside her is enough for him.

When Mai opened her eyes, Naru's deep blue ones are the first to greet her.

She smiled at him; he smiled back with his own small smile. Not as radiant as Gene's smile, but the same as Gene…meaningful…

"Naru" she whispered his name.

Naru didn't say a word. The tone she use to call his name is different from the usual.

"Noll…" she said again.

Naru's eyes widen. He's about to say something, Mai place two fingers on his lips stopping him.

"Oliver Davis" she said, her smile widening as she traces his lips.

_Say my name  
_

"Mai" Naru whispered her name.

"I finally had set him free." She said.

"I'm giving you the whole of it… the whole of my love, my heart" she said.

Naru though he's dreaming. 'Mai loves him' he thought hopefully.

_These colors come alive  
In your heart and in your mind  
_

Mai closed the gap between her and Naru. She doesn't care if he doesn't feel the same way; it's enough for her to show him that she love him.

To her surprise, Naru kissed her back, his arms wrapping around her body.

_I cross the borders of time  
Leaving today behind to be with you again  
_

After kissing each other senselessly, they broke off for air. Eyes shining in their unspoken admission.

"Mai" Naru whispered her name holding her face in his hands as he rub her cheek with his thumb, making sure that she's real.

"Naru" Mai whispered back, before Naru closed the distance between them in another kiss.

_Say my name…_

**AN: **

How was it????

YAY! Another Naru Mai Gene! LOL! (NaruMai) LOL LOL! Please Review!!!


	15. Closed Curtain

**Author's Note:**

**Hi there fellas! Here is another update of my Project Heart 1 shots. It's been a while since I updated some stories of mine; I'm still working on my "In Both Realms" series. Well, I hope you like this one. I'm not into so much angst but I would try my very best. Please don't forget to submit your reviews, okay? Thank you! **

**NOTE: This fic was edited. LOL. THANK YOU Ayjah!!!**

**Disclaimers:**

**I don not own Ghost Hunt or its characters.**

"_As it is with a play, so it is with life—what matters is not how long the acting lasts, but how good it is."_

****Seneca

**Closed Curtain**

**Upon the rise of the curtain of my life, I've been acting; a child to pleasure to her God-given parents, a kid to play with her playmates, and an angel to everyone who she meets. **

**In every scene I play… I always have my smile; even at my chaotic times. When my father died, they expected me to mourn so much, after all I am a daddy's girl. But, I did not. Instead, I smiled and wished my father a safe journey to God. My mother had been proud. I had become strong.**

**She didn't know that **_**inside**_** I was beginning to break. Still, I kept my smile… when my mother died. I shed a tear and then smiled brightly. I congratulated her, she's uniting with my father in heaven. Even if deep within me… I **_**know**_** I am **_**alone**_** now. **

**Years had flown by, I continued my splendid performance of happiness. Yet, after dark, in the isolation of my dark and empty room, I cried myself to sleep. Even then my smile is still present. Being alone **_**can **_**drive someone insane. **

**Honestly, I am not sure… who is the real me? The one smiling or the one crying. **

**I didn't know that the play could get more complicated. More twists and turns came into my life-long play.**

**I met people, worked with them, and I must admit… I am starting to feel happy, for once in my life I feel genuinely happy to have friends and a-sort-of family. **

**However, nobody prepared me for pain caused by falling in love. I know that theater plays always have romantic struggles, but I didn't know mine would be deadly painful.**

**I fell in love with him. He doesn't give a damn. Even with the pain and hurting of my unrequited love, I still smiled. **

**There are times, I let tears fall but then that's only part of the act. My acting certainly is remarkable. No one, not any one knew of the breaking and dying of my heart. **

**Each day, I hurt. Each day, I bleed… and each day… I die slowly.**

**As I lay here on my death bed with closed eyes. I smile. My acting **_**must**_** be perfect until the time when the final curtain falls. **

**This time, it's too late to notice… too late to stop, a tear falls from my closed eyes reminding me of my grief.**

**Indeed, I am the world's great pretender… the best actor of my life-play.**

**Until the end of the curtain fall. I didn't know… how my prince feels for me… only that as the final lights fade out of my life, I faintly heard him say 'No'.**

**AN:**

**Oh! Please just where in the world I got the idea of killing someone! Please be kind enough and review. **


	16. Hard to Compete

Author's Note:

Hello there people of the anime world, fanfiction world. Here is another one shot for my favorite anime series "GHOST HUNT". A part of my Project Heart collections. I hope you'll all like it. Please submit your reviews and comments okay, suggestions and requests are all welcome. Thank you!

Disclaimers:

I have to write this repeatedly… I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters.

**HARD TO COMPETE**

It's hard to compete when…

When to opposite people are the same… like,

Me and her.

I am Taniyama Mai. She is Hara Masako.

When…

I am just ordinary an ordinary school girl. She's a popular TV idol.

I am a complete klutz and she's a total poise.

I am with no talent while she's a skilled medium.

I am alone when she's surrounded with people.

I am extremely poor while she's unbelievably rich.

I am plain and she's _very_ pretty.

I am annoying while she's pleasant.

I am stupid and she's intelligent.

There is only one common thing we share though…

_We love the same man. Shibuya Kazuya, my self-named Naru._

The _**ONLY**_difference is…

_**HE**_ loves _**ME**_ not her…

_Well_, that's hard to compete.

AN:

LOL. That's just me. LOL. Please review.


	17. The Greatest Loss

Author's Note:

This is so far my LONGEST one shot, even in my fic IN BOTH REALMS, i haven't written anything this long. Well, there's always a first time for everything. i hope you guys would like this fic. I would like to dedicate this fic to all the authors that inspired me: hiya24, ecyoj06, synemyoa, sara moon, aiel-chan, ogami, minamoriforever, sweet-soft-melody, and to my dear beta reader "ayjah" who is currently busy, that is why the revision of this fic would take a while... bear with me... Also, please submit your reviews and comments. Thank you so much!

Disclaimers:

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

"_**Death is not the greatest loss in life. **_

_**The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."**_

Mai knew that things don't go the way you always want it to be. Sometimes, life can be utterly disappointing. Believe it or not, life is never fair.

Mai watches as Masako lead Naru out of the SPR main door to what she calls a _'Thanksgiving'_ dinner. To hell with her excuses, Mai knew that all she wants to do is spend time alone with Naru. Just because she is famous, rich, and pretty, she thinks she can outsmart everyone well, honestly she can.

Mai sighed as she slouched down the SPR couch; everyone has left after the case was finish. Ayako excused herself by saying she has another errand to run. Bou-san said he's got a band practice, John apologized for leaving earlier it's because he got a call from his parish priest friend. Masako and Naru just left leaving her alone with Lin-san who doesn't even leave his office or his laptop.

"It's boring here especially when I am all alone. If only I can get Lin-san to talk much more than he is now…" she murmured.

"What do you want to talk about?" a familiar voice asked her.

Mai jumped from her seat. "GHAA!!!" she yelped.

Lin looked amused at the same time apologetic at the same time. "I didn't mean to startle you Mai… what do you want to talk about?" Lin asked again this time he took time and sat on the chair across Mai.

Mai laughed nervously. "Gomen ne Lin-san, I was extremely bored." Mai said.

"Bored or Jealous? I believe those two are different." Lin-san said.

Mai blushed to the roots.

Lin cracked a smile. "I think it's the latter. Mai, do you want to go out?" he asked.

"EH?!" Mai exclaimed looking bewildered at Lin.

"Sometimes I get pretty tired of work too. I go and unwind a little bit. It happens to be that I don't unwind alone, since Madoka is not around will you be kind enough to accompany me?" Lin asked.

Mai stared at the Chinese man. The realization dawned to her. "ARE! You and Mori-san are an item?!" Mai said disbelievingly.

Lin smiled at the young girl gaping at him.

"Not even Naru knows. So, will you come with me? I already told Madoka that I'll be taking sometime off today and was thinking of taking you with me and she even recommends some places where we can relax. Would you like to come?" Lin asked.

Mai hesitated for a while. "Eto…" she stuttered as she tried her best not to tremble.

"Free of charge. I asked you out in the first place, it would be rude to ask a high school girl to share the expenses right. So, don't worry, just say yes." Lin said with his tiny genuine smile.

"But that's embarrassing! I have some cash with me… just not too much." Mai said.

"Fine… does that mean you will come?" Lin asked.

Mai smiled cheerfully at the diviner. "It would be my honor!" she said.

Lin patted Mai's head as he stood up. "Pack your things. I'll just leave a note to Naru that we'll be taking the rest of the day off. Although, I highly doubt that Hara-san would let Naru go anytime soon" He said.

Mai's smile faded a little. "Probably"

Lin sensed Mai's thoughts. He cannot help but sympathize with the younger girl.

"Don't worry; Naru is not that easy to please. It would take Hara-san forever to achieve that." Lin said. Mai knew that the older man is trying to crack a joke or at least make her smile and she complied, she gave the diviner a small smiled.

"You don't believe it do you? Well, I cannot blame you. But I am certain of what I said."

"Okay, okay. I'll just fix my things and I am ready to go." Mai said.

Lin smiled. "Okay. I'll just get my stuffs too." Lin said and went to his office then to Naru's probably to leave a note on his table.

The ride in Lin-san's car is quiet but comfortable. In less than 15 minutes, Lin parked his car in a shopping centre.

"Eh?! What are doing here Lin-san?" Mai asked quite surprised knowing that the older man dislike too many people.

"That look on your face is priceless Mai. I do socialize to people at some point too. I am much better at it than Naru." Lin said turning the car's engine off.

Mai stifle a laugh at that. "I know and I do believe that." She said.

Both of them get off the car, and then entered the huge building full of stores and fashion icons.

Their first stop was in a highly fashionable teens clothing store. Mai stared at Lin weirdly.

"What are we doing here?" Mai asked.

Lin didn't answer motioning for the sales woman.

"How may I help you sir?" she asked politely but the admiration in her eyes were shown.

Mai smiled a bit. She knew that aside from Naru, it was very obvious that Lin is quite a good-looking man too.

"I want complete set of attire for my companion. Not too formal or too casual." Lin said at the woman.

The woman turns to Mai with a wide smile. "I believe that is you young mistress? Come with me." The woman said.

Mai let the woman drag her out of shock as she stared at Lin-san who smiled waving her off.

After a few minutes of non-stop fitting, the woman that assisted Mai finally found the clothes that fit Lin-san's requirements.

"You are so lucky to have found a guy like him. He's handsome and from the looks of it quite rich too. I envy you. However, with you looking this cute… I cannot disagree. Let's call it draw. You're too cute to be true." She said as she stares at Mai in the dressing room mirror.

Mai stared at herself too. The dress fits her perfectly, it enhances her every assets and the color complemented her skin. Mai was wearing a pale yellow Old World Bohemian Corsage dress with the beautiful old world print along with whimsical beaded flowers that make the wrinkled silk chiffon more elegant at the same time comfortable and since it was summer or nearing summer, it was definitely stylish.

When Mai left the dressing room her worn clothes inside a paper bag, she saw Lin waiting for her at the store lobby where she left him. She immediately notices that he's wearing a different set of clothes; and believe it or not, he looks deadly stunning and young. Mai had to admit at first she believed that Lin-san is at his early thirties then to her surprise, last January, he celebrated his 26th birthday.

"You look charming Mai, you should wear clothes like that more often." Lin commented her outfit and she cannot help but blush bright red at his praises.

"You look amazing too Lin-san." Mai said. Lin smiled at her patting her head gently.

"Let's go and enjoy the day. It's almost dinner; want to grab something to eat? The Play starts at nine so, we still have plenty of time to spare." Lin said escorting her back to the parking lot.

"Play?" Mai asked. Never in her entire living life had she watched a theater play it was way too expensive.

"Yes, you do happen to like Ever After do you? Madoka said that the United Kingdom Theater Arts is performing here in Japan, so I thought that a girl of your age would like to see it, am I mistaken?" Lin asked as he started the car.

"No, no… nothing like that, in fact I've never seen a play before that's why I was caught by surprise." Mai said with a smile.

Lin returns the smile and drove their way to their destination.

In a good twenty minutes drive Lin had parked his car in front of Shibuya District's most expensive restaurant. The Imperial Banquet Restaurant.

"We are going to dine here Lin-san? It would cost us a fortune!" Mai exclaimed.

Lin laughed a little. "This is the fruit of all our hard work Mai. We deserve the treat." He said meaningfully.

"But--" Mai was cut off when Lin went down the car walking to Mai's side of door and gracefully opening it. Mai slipped out of the car still uncomfortable with the place. Lin noticed Mai's inconvenience.

"Relax Mai. I did promise you that it was my treat." Lin said gesturing to one of the waiters.

In a few minutes, both Lin and Mai are seated in one of the best view side of the restaurant.

"Whoa! This is so amazing, not in my wildest dreams did I envision myself dinning in an expensive restaurant like this." Mai said in awe as she just finishes giving the waiter her lists of order.

Lin just watches her as they wait for their orders. He knew that sooner or later the real reason why he is taking her out would be asked and honestly he don't know if he can explain it really well. Like Naru, he is not that good with words too.

And soon enough, just after dinner, somehow, Mai had sensed Lin's worries.

"Lin-san… is there something you want to tell me?" Mai asked setting her eating utensils aside.

Lin smiled at the girl as he wipe his lips with the table napkin. "Mai, Are you really in love with Naru?" he asked.

Mai stared at Lin. Lin stared back.

"I don't know" Mai answered truthfully taking a sip of her drink.

"You don't know? But it pains you to see him and Hara-san together." Lin asked Mai as he too sips his wine glass.

"You asks the strangest question Lin-san" Mai said avoiding the Chinese man's gaze, she stared at the view outside the restaurant.

"You do the strangest things Mai" Lin replied still looking at Mai.

"Lin-san, I am saying the truth. I don't know what I feel about Naru. Since the first time I met him. Since then, I cannot seem to get him out of my mind, in my dreams. He is the reason why I have these weird abilities that I don't back when I haven't met him." Mai explained.

Lin looked at the girl with gentle look. "Mai, these dreams… are you certain that it was Naru you are seeing?" he asked the girl.

"Huh?" Mai turned to Lin instantly at the question. "Is there any other guy with black-dark blue hair and midnight blue eyes besides Naru?" She asked quite sarcastically and Lin can understand that.

"In fact, yes… there is" Lin answered honestly.

"What do you mean? There is another Naru?" Mai asked quite puzzled.

"No, not another Naru, but he does look like Naru because they are twins. An Identical twins." Lin said.

"Why are you saying and asking these things to me?" Mai asked her head is starting to hurt.

"Mai, you told Madoka once that Naru helps you in your dreams and he is very different from the real Naru because of the way he smiles at you. That it makes you feel warm and comfortable with yourself." Lin explained.

"She told you I see. I guess that's the price I have to pay for being such a chatty girl." Mai said miserably.

"No, she's just concern about you and Naru." Lin said.

"What does this got to do with Naru? And who is his twin brother? Why is he, if he is and not Naru, in my dreams helping me understood what my dreams are trying to convey?"

"Mai, Gene and Naru are twins, identical as I said, but there is a huge difference between the two. Naru is serious at all times while Gene is carefree and kind, you said to Madoka that the Naru in your dreams is kind and always smiles tenderly at you. Then I believe it was not Naru you are seeing in your dreams but instead Naru's twin Brother Gene." Lin explained.

"You mean to say the 'dream Naru' is actually Gene? But how---? I haven't met him… have I?" Mai asked.

"What I am going to tell you Mai is highly confidential, promise me that you will never tell anyone not even your closest friend about this." Lin said seriousness envelope his words.

"I understand. Consider it as my death wish if I ever let it slip out of my tongue." Mai said her tone had drop in a very low tone.

"Mai…" Lin felt that he had crossed a line at the tone Mai's having.

"Please Lin-san. Enlighten me." Mai said.

"Naru's real name is not Shibuya Kazuya." Lin set out the first bomb. He waited for Mai's reaction. She stared at Lin for a second or two then nodded her head.

"Oliver Davis is his real name. He is a famous paranormal researcher in England just like Takigawa-san said." Lin paused to observe Mai; she still haven't moved an inch.

"About his twin brother?" Mai asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Eugene Davis is his name. He is a perfect medium." Lin said.

"Where is he? And why is he in my dreams?" Mai asked.

"He is the reason why Naru is in Japan. He is in search for his dead brother." Lin dropped the second bomb.

Mai looked startled for a while and muttered a low 'No' under her breath.

"How did---?" Mai found that she's unable to finish her question, but Lin knew the question she had in her mind.

"According to Naru's psychometric vision, Gene was killed in a Hit and Run." Lin said. Mai gasped.

"But you said that the reason of why Naru is here is to find Gene… then why haven't he found him yet?" Mai asked with genuine interest.

"His body was never found. It was almost two years since that happened. And to be honest, we are not even sure if we can still find his body. But you know how stubborn Naru can get. That is why when you told Madoka about your dreams about Naru. She had a high suspicion that it was Gene. But she had to consult me first." Lin explained.

"Madoka told me not because she wants to betray your trust or anything of that sort. She's just concern about Gene and Naru and most of you… you are getting confused of the reality and the dream." Lin said. Mai immediately understand his point.

"I understand. Then if it was Gene in my dreams… why?" Mai asked.

Lin shook his head. "I do not know Mai. But if my and Madoka's hunch is true… you, Mai, is very much the same as Gene." Lin said.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked confusion written all over her face.

"You have a potential of being a perfect medium Mai." Lin said. "With proper training and use of your psychic abilities you can be a perfect medium just like Gene. Maybe, that is why he was able to connect with your spirit wavelength and not Naru's." Lin added.

Mai look downright shocked. "I? Like Gene? Are you kidding?!" he exclaimed in a low unsure voice.

"You do remember the time when I got upset with your comment about me being Chinese. You remember the things you told me that made me laugh? Those words are the exact words Gene told me before." Lin admitted with a smile. "Honestly, you remind me so much of Gene." Lin added.

"Lin-san… this is all confusing, get right to the point. I know there is something more you mean to ask me" Mai said.

Lin smiled. He knew that Mai is not dumb like Naru says. In fact she's way too smart for her own good and her intuitions are never wrong.

"Yes, and I will have to ask you the first thing I asked. Are you really in love with Naru?" he asked.

Mai stared at the Chinese man hard and long. But her gaze it not really for him. Her thoughts are way far from him. To a certain narcissist she have for a boss.

'Am I in love with Naru? Or it was his brother that I am in love with? But Gene is dead. I cannot fall in love with a dead person, can I?' so many thoughts are running on her mind at this very moment and the pain in her head starts to increase.

Flashes of memories spent with Naru and the dream Naru. (Naru waking up inside the van then looking at Mai, Naru looking sideways to Mai while in a headset, Naru assisting Mai in her dreams, Naru smiling, Naru telling Mai she's been learning but not enough, Naru smiling at Mai telling her that it would be alright, Naru saving her from falling to the tunnel, Naru entertaining her with his pet 500 yen, Naru in her dreams telling her that it was powerful, Naru falling down the floor, Naru telling her she's an idiot, Naru worrying for her safety asking her to wake up and leave, Naru looking dark and mysterious, Naru being rude, Naru smiling hair blowing by the winds, Naru smiling at her in her dreams, Naru almost blaming her for Masako's disappearance, Naru saving her always, Naru beside her holding her hand. More flashes of Naru's face)

Mai clutched her head in pain; Lin immediately got up from his chair and went to the pained girl.

"Mai… are you alright? Mai?" he asked the girl.

Mai let out a pained moan, she's trembling slightly.

Then all of a sudden, she stood up almost knocking Lin to the ground.

"I need to go to the ladies room, excuse me" Mai said and walk straight to the ladies room.

Lin let out a heavy sigh. 'It got her more confused… maybe this was a very bad idea.' Lin thought watching the girl.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mai stared at herself in the mirror. 'I am so confused… I don't know what to do?' she thought while she stared at herself, she splashed some more water to her face and began wiping it of with the bathroom towel when...

Suddenly, the bathroom's light began flickering on and off. But instead of being afraid… Mai felt weirdly comfortable.

'This feeling…' she thought closing her eyes.

Warm arms enveloped Mai from behind. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at the mirror to find herself in the arms of the man in her dreams hugging her with his eyes closed.

"Naru…" she whispered.

His smile was immaculate, gentle and warm. "Mai" he whispered.

"It's you… Gene… you are Gene… am I right?" Mai said to him.

His smile widens. "Yes, I am Gene." He replied still holding her.

"Why?" Mai asked sadness overwhelming her senses.

"I did it to be able to come close to you Mai. You are my only connection to the world I desperately want to go back. The people I want to see and be with. I know it was wrong to deceive you but that's the only way I could ever get your trust." Gene explained tightening his hold on Mai.

"And you think I still trust you now?" Mai asked.

His smile faded. He opened his eyes and stared at Mai in the mirror.

"I am sorry Mai." He said his voice rich and sincere.

Mai's tears began flowing down her face. "You used me… lied to me. You are not Naru. You are his _dead _twin brother by the name of Gene… do you know how much it hurts to know that you've been lied?" Mai asked.

Gene didn't respond and just hold Mai to him. With eyes closed he tried to consol Mai.

"I want to hate you but I can't…" Mai finally said.

"I'm really sorry Mai." Gene said.

"Gene…" Mai whispered his name.

"Hmmm?" Gene replied.

"Where can I find you?" she asked the man.

Gene flinched and stiffened. "Mai" he whispered.

"Naru's been looking for you for years… it's time to bring you back to him." Mai said tears long gone from her face.

Gene lifted his eyes to meet with Mai's.

"If I tell you… Naru… Naru will…" Gene trailed off.

"If you tell me where I can find you, then Naru will get you back and bring you home… you and Naru will be united again… isn't that what family is for? To be with each other?" Mai said.

"But you… Naru will leave Japan and you alone… I cannot let that happen all this times I just wanted to get back to my brother's side but when I met you in that dream months ago… I knew that, that is where I should be… guiding your dreams making you understand, saving you from nightmares." Gene whispered.

"Gene… Naru is your brother… would you let him suffer all his life, just to help me?" Mai said.

"You love Naru right? I know it." Gene said affirmatively.

"I don't know." Mai responded.

"Look at me Mai and tell me what do you see when you look at me" Gene said.

Mai stared at Gene's face and her heart sped faster than ever, one name runs in her mind.

"Naru" she whispered and gasped after realizing that she said her boss's name and not Gene.

"See? It's not me you see but him. Naru, if he finds my body then he'll leave. You'll never be able to see him again, and if he finds my body… I'll have to move on since my soul would be purified. That would leave you alone Mai." Gene said.

Mai smiled sincerely at Gene. "Now that I know you are not Naru… I wish for your body to be found, for you to be purified so you can take a rest. It's been hard for you training me all these months." Mai said.

"I never complained Mai!" Gene contradicted.

"Gene… I love Naru, but I cannot continue being selfish. Now, I get it… what Lin-san wants to ask of me… he wants me to ask you in my dreams where they can find you…" Mai said.

"Then I won't tell you." Gene said.

Mai laughed. "Come on Gene" Mai said.

"No, if Naru finds me he'll take me away from you and he'll leave. Leave you alone. I know how it feels to be alone. I don't want you to experience it too." Gene said.

"Gene… I'll be fine. As long as I can see Naru happy it's enough. Besides, I have been dying a slow and painful death each passing day." Mai said her voice sad and lonely. If pains Gene to see her like this.

"What do you mean?" Gene asked with concern.

"Dying physically isn't the only death Gene… death also comes even if your body is still living… it comes when this slowly dies." Mai clutched her chest.

"Mai" Gene muttered understanding her meaning.

"I didn't know love can be fatal…" Mai said tears starting to form again but she's fighting too hard not to let it fall.

"It's my fault. All I want is to at least make up for Naru's coldness and maybe deep inside me he... --that somehow, Naru…" Gene was cut off by Mai.

"Stop being silly Gene. It's my fault I fell for that hope and allow myself to fall in love with your narcissistic brother." Mai said with a smile.

"Mai…" Gene whispered.

"Tell me." Mai said.

Gene remained silent.

"Please" Mai pleaded. Gene's resolve melted.

"Alright. Promise me one thing though Mai…" Gene said.

"That is?" Mai asked.

"Tell Naru how you feel about him." Gene said.

Mai laughed a little. "And look like an idiot in front of him…" Mai said.

"No, you are not an idiot Mai. Promise me, and I'll tell you where to find me" Gene said.

"I…" Mai hesitated.

Gene held her close to him. "Promise me" he whispered in her ears.

"I promise" Mai said closing her eyes.

Even with eyes closed Mai felt Gene smile. "Lake View Park, Kyoto." Gene said.

"You are being honest right?" Mai needed to be sure.

Gene laughed a little. "Yes. I'll show you" Gene said and their images in the mirror changed into an underwater scenery.

Under this beautiful body of water, lies a large black experiment bag.

"That is where I am Mai." Gene said and the images are gone.

The tears Mai was trying to hold back fell feeling deep sadness overwhelming her being. Gene let Mai go and kissed her cheek wiping away any traces of tears.

"I was hoping you'd choose me. But I knew better. You love Naru not me." He said.

Mai's eyes widens. "Y-You?" Mai was too shocked to speak. Gene patted her head.

"Yes, I am… that's the irony of falling in love when you're dead. But, it's okay… at least I know you're in good hands." Gene said with a mischievous smile.

"Silly" Mai said returning the smile.

"I better return you back to the real world before I find myself being sent to hell because a certain idiot scientist can't hear your voice or see your eyes." Gene teased.

Mai looked clueless that made Gene more amused. "Soon you'll know. You made a promise Mai, make sure you keep it." Gene said before disappearing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mai opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room. "Where am I?" she mumbled as she sat up the bed where she's been lying, somehow it felt eerily comforting to be in this bed. It's somewhat familiar.

"Mai?" a familiar voice called her name, which made her, turn towards the voice.

Mai found Naru standing in an open glass door, white almost transparent curtains gets blown by the wind giving Naru quite a stunning effect.

"Naru" Mai said his name in a low whisper.

"Lin brought you home, he said you were so tired and fell asleep in the car. He told me you two went out to eat and watch a theater play." Naru said, walking up to her and sat at the edge of her bed.

"We…" Mai cut her off as she remembered what Lin said about telling anyone.

"Yeah… is this Lin-san's room? I better get going, it'll be morning soon." Mai said getting up from the bed.

"Stay" Naru said before Mai can mount from the bed. "And this is not Lin's room but mine." Naru said.

Mai fought the urge to blush failed. Her cheeks heated up, thank god for the darkness.

"I am a nocturnal Mai." Naru said. Mai stiffened blushing redder.

"Forget it… get some sleep" Naru said and stood up, going out of the room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Days passed, Naru noticed that Mai often talks to Lin privately. Unknown to him she in those days had told Lin where they can find Gene's body and at the same time her realizations and plans.

"Mai are you sure about this?" Lin asked the young girl as she sits in his visitor's chair inside his office.

"Yes." Mai replied with a small smile.

"Naru… he will…" Lin trailed off as Mai handed him a small box.

"Open it" Mai said.

Lin opened the box to find a Silver Dragon pin for neckties. "This is?"

"A thank you gift for taking me out last time. And also a farewell gift." Mai said.

"Mai"

"I have talked to Bou-san and Ayako and even consulted John-kun and they all agreed to my decision." Mai said.

"When are you telling Naru about… and Gene…?" Mai said.

"I'll give him a call tonight. By tomorrow I'll be half way across the continent." Mai said.

"Take care of your self Mai" Lin said.

Mai nodded and went to Naru's office carrying a tray of teapot, teacup and biscuits.

"Naru, here's your tea." Mai said as she put the tea cup on Naru's table. She gracefully filled it with Naru's favorite tea.

After finishing the daily ritual, unlike before, Mai this time, didn't wait for Naru to say thank you which somewhat made Naru curious because she always stay behind and wait for his unheard thank you. Instead, she turned around to leave and when she looks back to him she's already at the door, with her trade mark smile.

"Naru, I'll be leaving early…I have errands to run. You'll still be here till late night right?" Mai asked gazing at the maps and scrolls on his table.

Naru looked at her and nodded. "Then, will you wait for my call?" Mai asked.

Naru remained silent for a while thinking then he met Mai's gaze. "Ok… I will." He said. Mai smiled brightly at him and he felt his heart swell.

"Thank you." Mai said and closed the door behind her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was already late but Naru remained unshaken he's been reading different maps and encyclopedias for hours and hours… 'Still can't find what I've been looking for' he thought.

The phone in his desk began ringing, he's about to ignore it when he remembered Mai's reminder, he answered the phone to be greeted by silence.

In about a minute or two Naru listened but then his patience ran out and prepared to slam the receiver back to its cradle when Mai's soft voice spoke up.

"Naru…" she said.

"Mai?" Naru asked.

Silence

"Mai, is that you? It's late." Naru said making sure his voice sounded cold and uncaring.

"Did you know… that death is not the greatest lost in life?" Mai said ignoring Naru's earlier comment.

"Mai, what are you---?" Naru was about to ask when Mai cut him off.

"The greatest lost is what dies inside us while we live" Mai said.

Naru was confused but somehow… he can understand her words.

"When Gene died… you slowly began dying… I know. I can feel and see it with my own eyes…" Mai said.

Naru is beyond shock, he's astounded. "How---?" Mai cut Naru off again.

"My dreams Naru, He was there. Although at first, I thought he was a kind of you created by my silly imagination? But I should have known… there is no way that you'll smile for me." Mai said her voice shallow.

"Mai, what about your dreams? And Gene? How did you know him? Mai don't talk in riddles." Naru said as he starts to get annoyed at the way Mai is speaking.

"Naru, do you really want to find Gene?" Mai asked.

"Of course! That is the reason why I am here, of course I want to find him, he is my brother!" Naru said.

"Naru…" Mai whispered his name so soft that he almost didn't hear it.

"Mai if you know something about where my brother is tell me, I need to know, I've spent all my life trying to find him. Please." Naru said his voice softening unconsciously.

Silence on the other line. Then…

"Did you know that, that was the first time you ever said please to me" Mai said, somehow… Naru knew was in tears.

"Mai" Naru called his assistants name.

"In Kyoto Naru, you can find him in Lake View Park." Mai said her voice held something… something like goodbye.

"Are you sure? Mai…" Naru asked.

Mai didn't say a word.

"Mai!" Naru exclaimed in irritation when Mai didn't acknowledge his words.

"Yes Naru, I am sure. Go there and retrieve Gene… then you can go back to where you belong… goodbye Oliver." Mai said.

"Wait! Mai! Mai!" Naru yelled Mai's name to be greeted by a loud beep signaling the end of the line.

Naru get up and ran outside his office. He immediately grabs his large black coat and took a dash out of SPR office to Mai's apartment complex.

In a good fifteen minutes of speed driving Naru reached her apartment building.

He took the stairs three at a time because the damn elevator is taking so long to go down, he new that Mai's apartment was on the third floor. He'd been there a couple of times to pick up the young girl for their previous cases.

Reaching the said floor he ran up to her apartment door, he was about to knock on the door when the door opens with the slight push of his hands.

Eyebrows meeting, he narrowed his eyes. It was late, he was sure that Mai is not that careless to leave her apartment door open especially she's living alone, something happened and it agitates the young ghost hunter. He pushes the door open.

To his utter surprise, Mai's apartment was empty. No Mai. Nothing to show she's been there… not a thing.

Fear starts to grip his heart, where could Mai be? He did receive a call from her right? All those thoughts run in his mind like crazy.

He tried to make sense. Naru tried to remember the number registered in his desk phone. It hit him. Mai didn't call from her place, she called from somewhere else. Because there is no name that registered on his caller id.

A phone booth or a pay phone somewhere. The question is WHERE?!

Naru pulled out his mobile phone to call Lin when his phone rang. Looking at the screen it showed that it was Lin.

"Lin" Naru answered the phone.

"Did you find her?" Lin's voice sounded quite worried.

"What are you talking about?" Naru asked Lin, although he was quite sure what his Chinese assistant is saying.

"Mai, did you find her?" Lin asked again.

"Do you have a clue on what's going on?" Naru asked the diviner.

"I receive a call a while ago, she said she's leaving. She said that she already told you where we can find Eugene." Lin said.

Naru was shunned to silence.

"Naru! Naru!" Lin called for his young ward over the mobile phone.

Naru shook his head to clear his brain. "I'll give you a call when I find her" Naru said and slid the phone shut.

He walks over to the couch and slumped down. Synchronizing his mind and body to the couch. His psychometric ability starts.

He can feel rather than see Mai sitting on the very same chair he is on. And he knows he's mirroring Mai's actions during the exact moment Mai sat on this chair. She's looking at the ceiling which is what Naru is doing at this very moment.

And she remain that way for a long while till Naru felt a tear slide down his cheek. Mai is crying, and he despises this feeling so much. He hates it whenever Mai shed even a single tear, although he also knows that many times before it was him who causes her tears.

"Idiot" Naru whispered in the vast darkness of the room, it sound like him when he knew that it was in fact Mai who said it.

"I have to let go… it's for the best." She whispered and Naru re-enact each words with precise emotion.

Mai's hand rested on her chest just like what Naru is doing. He closed his eyes just like what Mai did.

"I never knew that love can slowly kill a person, if I did… then I should have stopped myself from loving him" Mai whispered.

Naru repeated each word, but his mind is running a different course. 'Mai was in love? With whom? Why didn't I notice something like this before?' Naru thought.

"This is your entire fault Gene… if only---" Mai giggled, but her laughter is somewhat pained.

"Why am I blaming a dead person in my misery, I brought it down myself. I shouldn't be blaming others for my own fault." Mai said in Naru's body.

Naru's mind is in turmoil. He's confused at what Mai is talking about, she's been saying Gene's name and falling in love in a very close context… could it be…

Naru snapped his eyes open. 'Mai was in love with Gene?' he thought. 'But how?' his brain questioned.

He's stood up and was about to leave the apartment when a Golden Brown Cheshire cat jumped in front of him, he hide his surprise.

The cat stared at Naru with meaningful eyes that remind him of Mai. He bends down and pick up the cat.

"Where are you from? It's late you should head back home" Naru asked the cat.

The cat snuggled close to Naru's chest as it gave a low 'meow'.

"Lonely I see… do you want to come with me?" Naru asked surprised from his own tenderness around the cat.

The cat somehow understood his offer and laid its head on his chest. This made the ghost hunter smile in the midst of his confusion and worry.

"Let's go then, I have a brother to retrieve and an idiotic assistant to find. I wont stop till I get those two back" Naru said with new found resolution. To his surprise the cat 'meowed' in agreement.

His drive to their apartment was slow and deliberate, for he also makes use of this time to scan the place for Mai's possible appearance.

He stepped on the brakes when he saw a figure in the shadows it was like Mai. But then as he looks at it closer it was just a big trash bin beside a non-functional street lamp. Sighing dejectedly he continued his drive.

Unknown to him, hidden in the shadows of the street lamp, a woman-like figure watches as Naru's car pick its speed then making a graceful turn on the next street.

"Goodbye Naru, take care of Hikari for me." she whispered and disappeared in the night.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naru parked his car beside Lin's van on their buildings car park. He stepped out of the car carrying the cat he found on the way home.

Ringing the doorbell twice, Lin opened the apartment door to meet his ward carrying a cat.

"Naru…" Lin acknowledges his wards presence and in his voice hides his silent inquisition about the cat.

"Evening, I found her on my way out of Mai's apartment." Naru answered his hidden question.

"I see… did you find her?" Lin inquired with concern.

"If I did… then I wouldn't look like the shit I am now…" Naru said calmly,

"You don't look like a shit to me Naru, just confused." Lin said.

"Really, because believe it or not… I feel like one." Naru said walking to his room. "I'm retiring for the night… and Lin, tomorrow we'll drive to Kyoto." Naru said and closed the door behind him.

Lin let out a heavy sigh. 'I am afraid this day would come, he'll become complete for finding his brother then, break in much more worst condition for loosing Mai.' He thought miserably. 'If you only showed you care, she wouldn't have left.' Lin said.

But at the corner of his mind he also blames himself for the bubbly girls leaving. 'If only Madoka and I stayed out of this, then it wouldn't have to happen. But then, both of them would suffer more… if only one would break down the wall…' he thought.

The cat Naru left on the couch 'meowed' at Lin as if sensing his thoughts. Then Lin's head snapped so fast then he swear he hear it snap.

"That's it… if only 'one' of them would break down their wall…" he said voicing his inner thoughts. He stared at the cat. "Your owner must be an intelligent one, for you to think the same." Lin praised the cat rubbing its fur-clad body. The cat enjoyed the treatment and slept through it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lin and Naru's drive to Kyoto is quiet and full of tension. Naru is more silent than ever and the Chinese man can understand his agitation of finally finding his dead twin brother.

Upon arriving to the Lake View Park, Naru contacted several professional divers to search the area. In less than two hours, one of the divers signaled them that he found something underneath the lake's center. Other divers swam their way to him and other divers prepared their retrieving boat.

After and hour of pure struggle. The divers were able to pull out a black container bag from the center of the lake to the surface. Reaching the lakeshore, the divers place the black bag on Naru's feet.

He bended down to touch the bag when Lin stopped him, he looked quizzically at the Chinese man.

"It would be troublesome if your psychometric ability suddenly kicks in." Lin said.

Naru understood his guardians point and step back. "Okay" he muttered.

Lin opened the bag, and to his, Naru and the rest of the diver's surprise. Inside the bag was indeed Naru's twin brother Gene, judging from his appearance…that leads them to another shocking revelation…

For the last two years… Gene's body didn't decay even under the vast of cold water.

Naru kneeled down Gene's side and touched his twin brother's face, yes, indeed he was dead… but he still looks the same, after all these years.

Upon touching Gene, Naru felt that he was being sucked into unknown universe making his close his eyes at the pressure. When he opened his eyes he found himself standing in the midst of darkness and only tiny little ball of light, brighten the vast space.

"Hi Noll…" Gene's familiar voice called him. Naru turns around to come face to face with his older brother.

"Gene" he whispered.

"It's good to see you again Noll…" Gene said with his trademark smile.

"Bastard. Why only now?" Naru said in mock anger.

Gene's smile widens. "I missed you too idiot little brother." Gene replied.

Naru glared at Gene but the twinkle in his eyes is visible. "Bastard… Mai knew all along it was you… didn't she?" Naru asked.

"No, she just found out recently, that's why I am here with you idiot… Mai is too kind to lie to you." Gene corrected.

"Bastard, that only confirms that you have been seeing her in her dreams…" Naru said.

"Didn't she tell you" Gene asked amused.

"I can be a frank" Naru said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Gene laughed good-naturedly. "Silly brother. Why would she joke about that? Especially when she doesn't have a clue of who I am… in fact in her dreams… she calls me 'Naru'" Gene said.

"Just what in the world are you doing in her dreams? And what have you been doing to her?" Naru asked in annoyance.

"You sounded jealous little brother" Gene teased.

Naru glared.

Gene laughed. "I didn't do anything inappropriate to ruin your reputation as her cold hearted- narcissistic boss… in fact, I only guide her through her dreams." Gene said.

Naru's gaze softens. "I see…" he whispered.

Gene turned serious. "Now that you found me Noll… are you leaving Japan? What of the SPR company? It would be a waste if you'll just have to close it down after years of having it run.

"It was established to cover up my search of your body Gene… I careless if it was shut close… I already found you." Naru said.

"Am I the only possible reason why you have to retain the SPR company? How about your friends? Comrades?" Gene asked. "How about Mai?" he added.

Naru's eyes went to tiny slits. "Mai is gone, she left. And with her gone, the others wouldn't even bother coming back to the office. She was all they want, they cherish." Naru said.

"Even you" Gene said. "She was all you want Noll… admit it idiot. You're driving her away because you are scared that she might hurt you." Gene said firmly.

"You are wrong" Naru simply replied.

"Am I? or you simply can't accept the truth? Face it my idiotic younger brother… you push her away, because you are afraid that she might hurt you in time… like this time… what you didn't notice is you are hurting her as well, while you are submerge to your own shell she's been there suffering from your coldness and uncaring ways." Gene said.

"I did care! Why else would I risk my neck in saving her" Naru defended himself.

"Pride maybe? You tell me Noll…" Gene said.

"I care." Naru said.

"Then why not show it? Was that hard to do? When all these years you've been moping for my death. I know you care… but for you to neglect your own feelings just for the sake of mourning for my death is NOT the right thing to do, and for that I am utterly disappointed with you. I thought with that brain of yours you would have thought of moving on and carrying on with your life, but no… you just have to live in my shadows… to the extent of wearing my clothes. What are you trying to do? Erase your existence and live as if you are me? How idiotic can you get Noll?" Gene said in fits of anger.

Noll just stared at Gene. "Gene… are you mad?" Naru asked knowing that Gene is never the one to get upset or angry to anyone especially to him.

"Mad in an understatement. Furious…is the word. Noll, you have to let me go and sort out your feelings. For your and Mai's sake." Gene said.

"Why are you always putting Mai in the middle of our conversation, she's got nothing to do with it." Naru said getting irritated.

Gene looked at him weirdly. "You wouldn't be here if not for HER" Gene reminded Naru.

"I know that, but for you to continuously insist that I have this feelings for her is annoying Gene." Naru said.

"Then are you saying that you don't?" Gene asked.

Naru didn't answer.

"Noll, you are too lucky to be alive. If I were alive and I was able to meet a girl like Mai, I would never let her out of my grasp ever again" Gene told Naru.

Naru's eyes widens. "Gene… you…" he muttered disbelievingly.

"Yes Noll… I am. Unfortunately I cannot act on my desires… I am dead." Gene said with some traces of sadness in his voice.

"Gene…" Naru whispered his twin's name.

"Noll, you are so lucky to be alive" Gene repeated. "Don't waste the time you have because of your stupidity okay…" Gene said, his warm gentle smile is back.

"Gene…" Naru said.

"This is goodbye idiot scientist." Gene said as Naru began to disappear, but before he completely fades away, he heard Gene said. 'I'll find way to get to your stupid skull idiot brother'.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naru opened his eyes to find himself inside a moving vehicle. He looked at his side to find Lin driving and a quick glance at the back of the van to find the monk and exorcist in there.

"What are you doing here?" Naru asked.

"Us? Oh, we purified your brother's soul. You just found him right?" Bou-san said.

Naru eyed Lin dangerously, who remained impassive while continuing his driving.

"Don't worry Naru, we had hunches even before and Lin just confirmed them although not verbally." Bou-san said with a smirk that earned him two dangerous glances, one from Naru and other form Lin.

Takigawa Houshou laughed merrily. "Your autograph would be a nice thank you" he added. John smirked, Lin sighed and Naru glared more.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Days had passed and the papers for their return to England were all finish, both Lin and Naru are just tidying things up in their office when Lin came across one of Mai's favorite cup of tea. He turn to the young ghost hunter to side as he continuously wrap tea wares unemotionally.

"Naru, are you not going to find Mai?" he asked.

"What for? I don't see the need to find her… she's not lost…" Naru said continuing his wrapping.

"But--?"

"She left Lin… there is nothing I could have done to stop her from leaving." Naru said as he finish setting the last tea ware on the box on the floor. He stood up and was about to leave the kitchenette when Lin spoke up.

"There is something you could have done, but you did not, you chose not to…" Lin said without looking at his young ward.

Naru stood there silently and then walk to his office and close the door behind him with complete silence.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Standing here at the lobby airport Naru felt an uncanny emptiness. His departure wouldn't be this quiet if she was there. He can vague imagine her crying form while reprimanding him on taking care of himself, act less like a robot, smile more often and for Christ sake talk with some gentleness. But NO, she's not here and he'd never ever see her again.

"You take care of yourself okay Naru" Hara Masako said with a small smile on her lips. Naru just gave her a polite nod.

Takigawa Houshou slapped his back quite hard making him cringed. "Well Naru-bou, have a safe trip okay… and don't forget to call us since you're too lazy to write an email." He said jokingly.

Earning him a loud smash from Matsuzaki Ayako who just gave Naru a reassuring smile, for what that smile is, he'd never know…?

John Brown smiled at him with his ever innocent smile and bid him a blessed life. Yasuhara Osamu gave him a book. He looked at it quizzically.

"Oh, that is my Masteral's Research… that might come in handy." He said with a glint of amusement in his eyes as a mischievous glint of his glasses sends eerie feeling in his gut. Naru looked down at the book and read the title of the research. 'Ways on how to give your romance a boost.' Naru's eyebrows met and he looked at Osamu with mild irritation.

"Trust me, it work miracles… see the testimonials" Yasuhara said with genuine smile.

Naru turns the book open to find several testimonials, his eyes slightly widens when he found out that the testimonials were from them too. Specifically, Bou-san AND Lin!

Naru turn to Lin with a questioning look, Lin just plainly ignored him.

"… it would come in handy… I guess" Naru's only reply which made the college boy's smile wider.

"It would, believe me" he said.

"Calling all passengers of flight 8107, your plane is ready for boarding. Please proceed to gate 11. Thank you" the intercom repeated the message for three times.

"That's our flight. I guess this is it" Lin said. He looked at Naru and picked up his things.

Naru gave the tall mad a slight nod. He turn towards the rest of SPR Japan.

"I would like to sincerely thank all of you for helping inmost of our cases." Naru said.

Everyone smiled back at him, but at the corner of his mind he wishes for one particular smile.

"No problem Naru-bou" Takigawa said.

Naru nodded and turn to leave.

A quick running sounded the tiles of the airport while Naru walk towards gate 11.

"Wait!" a familiar voice called from the hoards of people in the airport. Naru stopped dead and turn his back to find the voice. Seeing none of the owner of the familiar voice he let out of a heavy sigh.

Even his mind is playing tricks on him. he turn back to resume his walking.

"I said wait! Naru!" the voice called again this time he was sure it was close enough.

Naru stood there in the middle of so many people eyes closed. 'Calm down Naru… it's just your imagination, nothing more.' He told himself.

'What if it's not?' the voice of his older brother Gene resounded in his mind making him blink. But the thoughts of brother vanished the moment the female voice he's been thinking of spoke just behind him.

"Man, I thought I wasn't going to make it…" she muttered more to herself while she pants.

Naru refuse to turn afraid that it was all his imagination.

"Naru" Mai's voice called him. "E-er… should I still call you Naru or should I call you Professor Davis instead…?" she asked with a hint of teasing in her voice.

Naru whirl around to come to face to face with a smile Mai.

"Mai" he whispered her name.

"What?! You think I would miss your leaving? Silly Naru-chan! E-er… Oliver" she said.

Naru blinked at her cheerfulness. How could she be so happy that he's leaving? 'Oh yeah, she's in love with Gene.' He thought.

Mai wave a hand in front of him. "Are you okay Naru? You look spaced out." She said.

Naru stared intensely at Mai, making her blush. "Mai" he called her name.

"Yes" she answered.

"Were you here to see me off?" he asked her, Mai looked at him weirdly and blinking while nodding her head.

"Of course… oh, and I also said bye-bye to Lin-san and Gene" Mai said with a smile.

Naru's eyes glazed. Mai looked confused. "Naru?"

"…" he turn to leave before his mind went berserk.

"EH! Naru, wait! I was going to tell you something!" Mai said.

But Naru didn't listen to her, he continued walking. He heard Mai huffed angrily.

"NARU you idiot! I was going to tell you that I LOVE YOU! Baka!" Mai screamed as Naru entered the gates. He stopped dead, as well as everyone else in the airport.

'Did Mai say she _loves ME_' Naru thought, slowly turning to her. He found her red in both anger and embarrassment for screaming like that and for him it was the cutest sight he ever seen.

Before Naru can stop himself. He had crossed back the gate and enveloped Mai in a tight hug taking the girl by surprise.

Seconds passed… Mai relaxed in his arms. Naru breaths in Mai's scent, he'd forever remember this scent.

"Is it really me you love and not my brother?" Naru asked still holding Mai.

"Of course idiot… Gene is a friend nothing more. I love you not him… even he knows that" Mai said.

Naru let his rare smile out. "That's good to hear." He mumbled.

Mai smiled on his chest.

After sometime the sound of the speaker broke them off their embrace. "Last call for all passengers for flight 8107, please proceed to gate 11 for boarding."

Naru glared at the offending speaker. Mai swatted him. "Stop that idiot. Go" Mai said.

Naru stared at Mai with love. "Should I leave? Or should I stay? Just tell me." he asked Mai.

"Leave… your parents waits for Gene's return… Lin-san needs to spend time alone with people too you know. The world doesn't revolve around you, you know…" Mai said with a smile.

Naru blinked. "Do you really want me to leave?" he asked.

"Yes and No" Mai answered. "Yes, because it the right thing to do, No, because I love you too much to let you go" she said.

"Then I'll stay" Naru said.

"Idiot! Go Naru… I'll be fine. Just take care of yourself okay?" tears starting to form. "Also try acting less like a robot, and you should smile more often you look gorgeous when you smile. And for Christ sake talk with some gentleness, people are not that insensitive as you are." Mai said tears flowing from her eyes.

Naru chuckled. "I'll pretend I didn't hear the last part… and yes, I will try." Naru said giving Mai a soft and tender kiss on the forehead. "Wait for me." he whispered in her ears while wiping her tears away then enveloping her in another warm embrace.

Unknown to Mai, Naru had slipped something in her jacket's pocket while hugging her.

She waved Naru goodbye as he entered gate 11. Just before he disappeared she caught the movements of his lips. Saying 'Find someone else… I'll blast him into pieces.' Making Mai laugh wholeheartedly.

Walking towards the rest of the SPR Japan team as they sat on the lobby waiting for her she gave them a cheerful smile. "Let's go" she said.

They all gave her a small smile; they all went out of their separate ways. John went with Masako because he said they live almost in the same side of Tokyo. Yasuhara met with a black hair girl that looked vaguely familiar to them. Bou-san and Ayako are taking Mai into shopping. (A/N: They just want to gossip.).

Upon boarding Bou-san's white Lamborghini SUV. He noticed something black sticking out of Mai's jacket pocket.

"Mai, what's that on your pocket?" he asked Mai as he maneuver his car out of the parking area, Ayako stick her head to the back from the front seat. "Where? Where?" She asked.

"Huh? There's not--- Eh? What's this?" Mai asked out loud as she take out a black leather bound notebook from her jacket sleeve.

"Open it" Ayako suggested. Mai did just that. Her eyes widens.

"Gene and Naru…" she whispered earning her a concern glance form the two in the front seat.

Mai beamed at the two with tears on her eyes. "It's Naru's pocket notebook… the one carries all the time. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She said. The two smiled at her.

"If you says so" both Ayako and Bou-san said.

Mai's mobile phone starts ringing. Mai curiously answered the phone. "Moshi-moshi?" Mai answered.

"When I get back, I'll show you the real me… the one in the picture… will you wait for me?" Naru's rich baritone voice filled Mai's ears.

She smiled. "Of course." Mai's only reply.

She felt Naru smile. "Thank you" he said and cut the line off.

Mai's smile widens. "He did say thank you. That's an improvement." She muttered.

She looked back at the pocket note book Naru left to her… she ran her hand on the image of two identical brothers, one wearing all black with a large winter coat on him and his gentle smile. While the other wears a long white lab gown over a dark blue long sleeve polo and wearing a thin eye glasses that makes him look more mature than his age. But what makes him stand out is the playfulness of the smile he wears. Intelligent but very sexy.

Mai's smile widens. 'Surprise me with your real self Naru… I'll surprise you with mine' Mai thought.

Then a flash of Yasuhara and the girl he met up with in the airport flash through Mai's mind, her eyes gone wide and she screamed.

"UUSSOOO!!!" Mai screeched. Making Takigawa stepped on the brakes too hard.

"What happened Mai?!" Ayako asked as both she and Houshou stared at Mai in surprise.

"Yasuhara is WITH Kasai-san!" Mai exclaimed. Both Ayako and Bou-san's mouth dropped.

"Are you kidding me?!" both exclaimed bewildered.

"NO! She's the girl in the airport! No wonder why she smiled at us like that! She looks different from the way she was months ago, that's why we didn't recognize her! Stupid Osamu!" Mai said angrily.

Takigawa and Ayako nodded in agreement. "Payback is a bitch" they both mumbled.

"Oh… and isn't it that John live in far end of Tokyo…" Ayako said.

"Why?" Takigawa asked driving again.

"I just remembered… Masako lives opposite from his." Ayako said.

Mai and Takigawa screamed. "Bloody Hell?!"

Ayako laughed nervously. "Hehehehe…"

"Shit! The only ones that are not hooked up is you and me… man, I better pick up my speed." Takigawa joked. When all of a sudden, Ayako pulled him into a searing kiss making Mai laugh hard and Takigawa wide-eyed.

AND thank god for automatic driving Lamborghini or they would have been in an accident care of a dizzy love bugged monk and a foxy priestess.

Mai sighed as she close her eyes. 'And Naru would be furious.'

END.

A/N:

Another one shot for my PROJECT HEART SERIES. LOL. Please leave your review okay! Thank you!

See you on my fic "In Both Realms".Ja nE!


	18. Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

**This story was inspired by Ouran High School Host Club characters. Please be gentle with me people. LOL. Here it is. LOL. Reviews please.**

**" Special Thanks to my beta reader Ayjah/Lisa. "**

**-raijutei no babylon**

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own GHOST HUNT.**

* * *

****

**Thunderstorm**

"Just how much more stupid could you get?!" Naru's voice boomed inside the base. Mai cringed at the harsh sound.

Lin placed a hand on Naru's shoulder to calm the teenage boy. "Naru, that's enough, I think Mai already learned her lesson. There is no point scolding her like this. She's not a kid you know." He explained noticing the slight trembling of Mai's lower lip. 'Not a good sign' Lin thought.

"Lin-san is right Naru-Bou… besides, Mai needs to rest." Bou-san said trying to lessen the tension in the air.

Naru huffed. "She's acting like this because you people are spoiling her." he said.

No one noticed the stiffness of Mai's back as Naru continued his cruel rant of Mai's idiocy.

Mai can feel tears starting to form in her eyes. Trying her best not to show any weakness in front of her friends. 'I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry' she thought as her lower lip quivered in anxiety.

Naru's venomous voice snapped Mai out of her mental narration. "How do you explain yourself now huh?" he asked smugly.

Mai raised her head meeting Naru's eyes. "I do not regret what I did. If I didn't do it Masako could have gotten hurt." She said defensively.

"And she is not?" he asked his voice dripping of sarcasm.

"Well… not as bad as she would have been if I didn't come to her rescue." Mai said equally determined.

"As if a mere 'FEMALE' high school girl like yourself has the power to fight back a powerful full-blooded demon. Even if you ignore the fact that its target is teenage girls such as yourself. You surely have a death wish." Naru retorted.

"If you complain so much then why bother to save me?! You should have let me die! Perhaps you should have just saved Masako instead." Mai said each word slicing her heart into pieces. "You're such a cold-blooded selfish jerk."

Naru raised his hand to hit Mai but was stopped by Lin. "Naru!" he warned.

This time Mai didn't hold back her tears. "All I want is to do something useful for the team! I don't care what happens to me as long as all of you are safe. It seems to me that whatever I do… it still wont be enough to please you." She said to Naru.

Naru's eyes widen. Mai let the tears flow out of her chocolate orbs.

"Mai" Bou-san whispered trying to comfort the brunette.

But Mai slapped the monk's hand away. "Excuse me" she muttered running out of the room.

Everyone stood there shocked.

At dinner Ayako was able to reassure everyone that Masako was recovering well. Dinner was eaten in silence, only the usual clattering of kitchen utensils could be heard. Bou-san avoided looking in Naru's direction afraid that the young boss would turn to him; Ayako ate her dinner silently, trying hard to loosen up the tension in the air with her quiet comments with the young exorcist. Meanwhile, John tried to show his utmost concern for everyone with his polite smile as Lin ate quietly on his side of table.

After half an hour of tension filled atmosphere. Mai stood up and unceremoniously left the dinning hall. Naru was about to follow Mai when Lin stopped him.

Naru wanted to brush Lin's hand off his wrist but the dark look in the Chinese man's eyes made him think about his actions.

Finishing his dinner, Lin stood up and left through the same door Mai had previously used. He reached her room quickly.

Thunder roared outside the mansion giving the hallway to Mai's room a gloomy feel.

Knocking twice on the young assistant's door Lin waited for the brunette to answer. When she did not respond he knocked again. Another series of thunder and lightning rumbled in the sky.

A strangled gasp reached Lin's well-trained ears. Worried, Lin flung Mai's door open to find the young girl sitting on the floor in the far end of the room hidden in the shadows.

Two flashes of lightning gave Lin a clear view of the young girl shivering and crouching in fear. Her knees pulled to her chest, her head buried on her arms above her folded knees.

"Mai" he called the young girl.

Mai sat there shivering from fright and frustration. Once again she let them down. She wasn't useful enough and Naru is mad at her. She never felt this bad before and the storm was making it worse.

Since she was a child she hated storms especially storms like this… with thundering noises and sharp lightning flashes. It scared her especially since she didn't have parents to protect her from them.

Lin placed a hand on her shoulder grabbing her attention. Mai gasped looking up from the shadows.

"Are you okay?" he asked the girl.

Mai avoided Lin's gaze but the sharp flash of lightning and loud roar of thunder made her tremble burying her head back on her arms.

"I don't feel good." She said. Lin remained silent watching the young SPR assistant with his hawk like eyes.

"I also hate thunderstorms" she mumbled.

This made Lin smile a bit. Patting Mai on the head. He called her name.

"Mai…" he said.

Mai stiffened but didn't make any move.

"You're not alone anymore" he whispered.

This made Mai's head bob up instantly to look at the Chinese man. "Lin-san" she whispered.

"That's what family is for, right?" he said caressing the brunette's hair with a rarely seen affectionate glance.

A burst of loud and sharp thunder and lightning brought Mai into the Chinese man's embrace toppling him to the floor his back on the edge of the bed.

Lin caressed Mai's hair allowing the young girl to cry her heart out.

---

In the darkened hallway, Naru witnessed the exchange of affection of both of his assistants. His eyes shadowed.

He had come to Mai's room to apologize for being a jerk… until he saw them, as a rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning illuminated their form. Mai threw herself into Lin's arms as the Chinese man caressed her tresses intimately.

He felt like throwing up. Clutching his sides tightly he didn't notice that his handbook had slipped out of his pocket falling to the floor just outside Mai's quarters. Not knowing what to do he stumbled his way back to his room. Angrier than ever, he had slammed his bedroom door closed but it's loud sound was dulled by the continuous rumbling of thunder and flashes of lightning.

---

Making sure that Mai was fully asleep he gently put her in her bed and neatly tucked her in. Making his way to the hallway Lin saw Naru's pocket handbook lying on the floor. He picked it up and decided to return it to him the next morning.

---

Morning came and Mai still wasn't in talkative mood. She just ate her breakfast silently, making sure she's close enough to Lin or Bou-san to feel comfortable.

Naru just sat there drinking his tea. This was supposed to be an easy case for them but things turned upside down when Masako was attacked. Although they managed to banish and completely destroy the demon it still left Mai nearly dead next to a battered Masako.

That was why Naru had been so very angry. Mai's actions were simply impulsive and irresponsible (according to him). What does she think she is? Superwoman? Wonder Woman or some female super hero that comes up and save the day?! She would have been dead if they arrived seconds later.

And Naru cannot afford another loss. 'Never' he thought.

The silence in the table was deafening. Until Lin talked to Naru in his usual calm voice,

"The clients are coming over Naru. Just to remind you" he said standing up from his chair with Mai following him.

"What's wrong with Mai? I've never seen her quiet like this…" she asked Ayako in a hushed voice.

Ayako sighed leaning to Masako before whispering. "Naru got mad at her and they kind of had a fight… that's what Bou-san said."

Masako sighed. She eyed Naru who seemed oblivious to everything around him.

After breakfast everyone went back to work exorcising the spirits left by the demon in their designated areas. This left Lin and Naru inside the base while Mai chose to go with Bou-san.

In the silence of the room Lin looked up from his laptop pulling out Naru's pocket handbook, placing it on top of the table and sliding it to Naru's side.

"You dropped this last night" he said and was about to go back to his typing when Naru spoke.

"What's going on between you and Mai?" he asked looking straight to his guardians face.

Lin looked confused before realization sink in. "Are you jealous?" he asked. Naru didn't reply but glared at the diviner.

"I am not going to take her away, if that's what you are thinking…" Lin said.

"So there is something going on… how long?" Naru said eyes narrowed.

Lin raised an eyebrow. "Naru, I don't know what you are thinking but whatever it is… you got it all wrong." He said.

Naru was going to retort back when the base's door opened to reveal Masako.

She looked at the room's occupant sensing the tension. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

Lin ignored her and went back to his typing while Naru decided to bury his head in the documents on his table.

Masako sat down in front of Naru. "Naru… I came here to talk about Mai." She said sternly.

Naru glared at the medium. "I don't have time for your nonsense." He snapped.

Lin glanced at Masako who clutched her hands tightly on her kimono.

"Fine, all I want you to know is… you are being a jerk. Mai has done so much! Not only in this case but most of the cases, it's not fair for you to reprimand her for the things she whole-heartedly wants to do." She said.

Naru remained silent looking at his documents.

"If you continue acting this way, I wouldn't wonder when Mai would give up on you and find someone else more worth it" She finished glancing at Lin and bowing to leave.

Naru didn't miss the look Masako gave Lin after her speech and to be honest the pain in his gut returned full force the urge to grab his stomach was inviting but he controlled himself… he's not going to show any weakness… even if it concerned his Mai.

Naru's eyes widen at the thought. 'His' Mai… did he just thought of that… did he really think that Mai was his.

'Get a grip Oliver Davis… it's just a girl' he thought.

Lin noticed the look in Naru's eyes and it took all his will power not to smirk. 'Well, it seems that my little ward is growing up' he thought.

'Someone's got to give him a push and I think Hara-san just made the first move.' Lin added.

"Are you alright Naru?" he asked the teenage ghost hunter. Naru glared at him intensely.

"I am fine." He said between gritted teeth.

"If you say so" Lin replied going back to his typing.

After an hour so the others returned from their exorcisms.

Takigawa plopped himself on the couch accidentally sitting on Ayako's leg which earned him a punch on the face. Mai was laughing merrily at the scene.

Naru watched Mai his eyes boring into her head. It seemed like she sensed it because she quickly turned around facing Naru, her eyes gone wide of shock at the look of pure anger in Naru's eyes.

Mai paled upon seeing the anger in Naru's eyes. 'Was it too bad to have some fun?' She thought.

"Tea" he gritted. Mai nodded absent-mindedly not wanting to anger the ghost hunter more.

After Mai had left, Lin slammed his hand on the desk making everyone turn to the Chinese man.

"Lin-san?" Takigawa and John asked.

"Is that how you are going to show that you care Naru?! Well, let me tell you this… you have a very absurd way of showing you care!" the diviner said angrily.

"It's not any of your business Lin." Naru said turning his ice-cold glare to his guardian.

"Yeah right, not my business… who do you think is the one picking up the pieces when someone as mighty as yourself decides to break her." Lin said pointing at Takigawa, John Ayako and himself.

"It was us! We always do the rebuilding! If you don't have anything good to say just shut the fucking hell up Naru! You've done enough damage to Mai and it's killing her." Lin angrily said.

"If you care too much then marry her!" Naru said angrily.

Lin looked so mad. His eyes darkening "Naru… you are a complete idiot" he said.

---

Mai was walking back to the base when she heard Lin's loud voice. It froze her on her spot. Upon hearing him says the words 'You've done enough damage to Mai and you're killing her'.

'Is it true that Naru's cold attitude is slowly creeping into her? And it's breaking her apart.' Mai unconsciously clutched her chest.

'I guess it is' she thought.

---

"What are you so mad about Naru?" Lin asked. Takigawa and John stood up trying to calm the diviner and the ghost hunter. Masako and Ayako chose to remain seated.

"What I am mad about is how you people are spoiling Mai rotten! She's acting all irresponsible because she knew that all of you would be backing her up. It could have killed her! A second too late and she would have died! That demon would have torn her heart out! If I didn't arrive on time, if we didn't banish him in time! Mai COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!" he screamed angrily.

"She's not dead." Lin answered firmly not afraid of his young ward's extraordinary temper.

"She could have been!" Naru retorted back. "All because she is a freaking idiot, who's trying to save the day by facing freaking demon all by herself she thinks she can defeat it. A mere weak girl like her! She's just a freaking idiot girl." Naru said standing up from his chair in pierce anger.

Lin punched Naru making him land hard on the floor. "You are the idiot one! Mai isn't some Mary Sue! She is a grown up woman that can protect herself. You are so pent up because you think Mai would need you always. Well, you are wrong! Mai doesn't need your protection all the time." He said.

Naru smirked. "Because she's whoring for you." He said.

Lin grabs the collar of Naru's shirt lifting the young SPR boss to his eye level.

"What did you say?!" he asked his lips pursed.

Naru didn't look at him.

"Naru… I don't know what you saw last night. But you are getting it all wrong. Mai is family. I would never harm her. She doesn't need protection what she needs is a companion, a family to make her feel good about herself. And you just have to ruin it all for her." Lin said gripping Naru's shirt tightly.

"You fucking asshole!" he said throwing Naru on the other side of the room.

Naru hit the wall with a loud crash. Everyone turn to the doorway as another crash echoed along the hallway.

Everyone's eyes widen when they saw Mai standing there in tears.

Mai trembled with a loud booming voice Mai screamed. "I HATE YOU NARU!" she said.

Her loud voice snapped Naru out of his emptiness. His head snapped up at the sound of her hateful words each syllable cutting straight to his heart and his eyes gone wide with shock.

And Mai ran. Takigawa, Ayako and John followed her but were stopped by Lin.

"Get up Naru." He said looking at the sprawled ghost hunter on the floor.

"Don't order me around." He muttered trying to stand up.

"You know what to do." Lin said going back to his seat.

Everyone watched as Naru walk out the door.

"Is it going to be alright? The two of them?" Bou-san asked.

Lin gave the monk a small smile. "They would be just fine." He said.

Ayako sighed shaking her head. "Lin-san I didn't know you had it in you to be that forceful… it's pretty impressive." She said with a smile.

"Sometimes you need to use force to get into that brat's thick skull." Lin said.

Everyone chuckled relaxing.

---

Naru had been running for almost an hour now, he'd been searching for Mai since he left the base but she was no where to be found. He tried looking from the basement to the top floor leaving him trying to catch his breath on the mansion's roof top.

An enormous amount of wind blew making Naru's hair fling in all direction. He cupped his hair and with a graceful motion pushed it back to its place as he saw the clouds getting darker and sparks of lightning begin to form. 'It will be raining soon. I have to find Mai' he thought.

Mai had run to the gazebo in the inner garden of the Harukawa Estate. She felt awful after hearing everything that Naru thought of her. She could not stop the words 'whoring, weak and idiot' from running through her mind. They kept on taunting her over and over again.

'How can he be so insensitive?' Mai thought. A low rumble of thunder made her gasp. 'No… not another thunderstorm' she thought as tears began forming.

---

"I'm well rooting for everyone's success. Thank you." Harukawa-san said with a relieved smile.

"Do not worry by the end of the week we're packing up our things. This house will be void of spirits by then." Lin said.

The man smiled broadly. "Thank you so much" he said bowing before entering his car and speeding away.

A low rumble of thunder made Lin look up the sky. 'It's getting dark… another storm is coming… I do hope Naru has found Mai.' He thought as he walked back to the base.

---

"What do you think Lin-san? Has Naru found Mai?" Masako asked.

"I hope so. Or else it would be very troublesome. Mai is extremely afraid of thunderstorms and by the looks of it… tonight we'll be having one again." He said.

"Oh no…" Takigawa and John muttered. Ayako let out a long heavy sigh.

Masako looked out the window. 'Hurry up Naru. You've got to find Mai.' She thought. John noticed Masako looking out the window as he approached the young medium and placed a hand on top of hers.

Masako looked up to see the young exorcist smiling at her, her cheeks immediately went red. John then placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry they are old enough Masako." He whispered before going back to the table with Takigawa as they sorted the things out for this case.

Masako didn't miss the teasing look Ayako and Takigawa shot her at the scene both her and the young exorcist played this made her face burn hotter. Hiding her embarrassed face in her kimono sleeve was her only option.

---

Mai crouched with her arms and legs together, her arms tightly holding her feet for comfort as another set of lightning and thunder filled the air. The wind blowed harder making eerie sounds.

Mai's tears were unstoppable. Her pain and everything was taking toll on her wearing body.

Then it began to worsen; loud thunder roared in the heavens, lightning after lightning.

Mai screamed her body shivering and trembling from fear. Both her hands were on her ears, her eyes tightly shut.

Naru stopped running. He heard Mai's scream. Listening to his surroundings, he didn't hear it again. 'My imagination might be playing tricks on me.' He said.

The rain had started coming down a while ago so he increased his speed and search for a certain brunette. His clothes were drenched and he could feel the chill from the cold rain.

The soft vibration of his mobile phone snapped him of his reverie.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Where are you now? Have you find Mai?" Lin's voice asked him. Naru noted the hint of worry in his voice.

Naru fought the pain in his gut as he held his mobile in his hand clutching it tightly.

"No, I still haven't found her." he murmured loud enough for the Chinese man to hear.

There was a stagnant pause in the line. Naru's eyes were completely shadowed.

Lin's calm voice broke the silence his voice held his utmost care for not only Mai but for Naru as well. "Find her Naru. You are the only one who can." He said.

"Hai" Naru replied clutching the phone tighter.

"Naru…" Lin said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Mai is terrified of thunderstorms" Lin said and cut the line. Naru's head snapped up his eyes wide with shock. The phone dropped unheeded from his hand.

Running as fast as his legs could carry him looking frantically at every direction, Naru resumed searching for Mai. At all cost he must find Mai. 'I must!' he said in his mind.

As Naru ran to the inner garden of the Harukawa estate he could feel his legs aching for rest but how can he afford to rest when the most important person to him is out here alone in a fearsome thunderstorm.

Finally, he had admitted to himself who Mai is for him and what she is in his life.

'My number one… No… my one and only.' He thought speeding up as splashes of mud stained his usually clean and neat clothes.

Naru saw an abandoned gazebo as he made his next turn. Another series of thunder rumbled in the air as lightning after lightning illuminated the gazebo.

Naru bravely neared the place. Extending his senses for possible danger. Sensing none he proceeded with cautiousness.

"Mai" he called. Opening the closed door of the gazebo, and there she was. Crouched on the floor sobbing, trembling in fear.

"Mai!" Naru called her name as he ran to her.

She didn't respond and continued to sob her heart out.

Naru pulled Mai to him hugging her tightly. "Don't worry… you're not alone now… I'm here now Mai… I'll always be here…" he murmured in her hair.

Mai hugged him back her hand resting on his back.

"Mai" he murmured.

Mai stiffened and struggled out of his embrace but Naru held her firmly to his.

"I'm sorry Mai. I'm so sorry for saying those things. Please forgive me." He whispered holding her close.

Mai's struggles ceased. Naru sighed holding Mai to him. "I'm not going to let you go… never" he murmured.

Mai's hand dropped from his back as her head peacefully rested on his chest. A rare smile appeared on Naru's face.

"You must have been very tired Mai-mine… don't worry, from now on… I'll make sure to keep one eye on you so you wont end up alone anymore…" he whispered before carrying Mai bridal style.

Naru made his way back to the manor, his trench coat covering Mai's form to keep her from getting wet from the rain.

Mai let out a small smile grace her lips as she muttered "Thank you… Naru".

Naru stopped walking as he felt his eyes burning from tears but he refused to let them out.

---

Lin sensed Naru's presence nearing the manor; standing up from his chair he grabbed two dry towels from the cupboards and an umbrella from the rack beside the base's door. He headed towards the main entrance.

True to his instincts, Naru came carrying Mai in his arms. He smiled at the young ghost hunter.

He walked to meet him shielding his already wet form from the rain. He placed a dry towel above Naru's head and another on top of Mai.

"Well done… Welcome back" he muttered as they entered the manor.

Naru just gave the diviner a slow nod.

Takigawa and John came down the stairs with a smile on their faces.

Ayako and Masako stood on top of the stairs wearing a genuine smile.

"I'm back" Naru whispered before falling down but not after making sure Mai was safely deposited in Lin's arms. The tears he'd been holding for a while now fell and slide down to his chin as he fell towards Takigawa and John.

Both Takigawa and John managed to catch the ghost hunter before he hit the floor. They looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

---

Naru woke up to find himself comfortably lying on his bed. He turned to his right to find the bed Lin used to occupy being occupied by a certain brunette.

Naru shifted his position for him get a better view of her sleeping form.

She began stirring. Mai opened her eyes adjust to the dark room. Rubbing off the sleep in her eyes, she sat up just to turn and catch a certain narcissist gaze.

"Naru" she said stiffening.

Naru sat, or tried sitting up when he let out a low groan. His head is spinning.

Mai was immediately on his side crouching on the bedside. "Naru! Are you alright? I'll call Lin-san!" she said and was about to stand up when Naru's hand gripped her wrist.

"I'm fine. Just dizzy. Stay." He said.

Mai looked at him carefully and nodded this time she sat on his bedside.

Naru didn't let to of her wrist. He let out another groan of pain his other hand holding his head on its palm.

Mai leaned down to Naru making their foreheads rest on each other. Naru can feel his cheeks burning as he closed his eyes.

After a while Mai pulled away. "You have a fever. You should take a rest." She said gently pushing him to lie down on his bed.

Naru didn't argue.

Mai was about to stand up when Naru pulled her down to him, making Mai fall to his chest with a shocked gasp.

"Naru… w-what are you doing?" Mai asked in his chest trying to pull out from his grasp.

Naru didn't give her a chance; his arms went up to embrace her. "I am sorry Mai… for all the pain I caused you. For all the rude thing I said. I don't know how to act to my feelings… it's all too new for me. Please bear with me. Please forgive me." He said holding her tightly.

Mai could not help but blush. This might not be sweetest thing to say or to propose but nevertheless it's the best she ever heard from Naru. And for that she was very happy.

"Mai… there is no one in this world that can protect you like I do" he whispered before his eyes were completely closed.

Mai could not help but smile. She adjusted herself so that she was comfortably laying with Naru on his bed his arms around her.

Before sleep consumed her she whispered. "I know… I am no longer afraid…"

"Naru" she murmured and fell asleep.

Fin.

* * *

**AN: All done pips… don't forget to review! **


	19. Finding your Perfect Guy part 1

**Find your Perfect Guy**

_**Knows how to make you smile when you are down. **_

"Is there something bothering you?" John asked, sitting beside Masako on the bench

at the completion of another park-ghost case.

Masako stared at him. "Nothing" she replied looking away.

"Whatever you are thinking, just keep in mind… you're not alone. You can lean on me" he said.

With that Masako let a small smile grace her lips.

_**Tries to secretly smell your hair, but you always notice. **_

He leaned down behind her, his nose almost touching her hair. Through the monitor Mai saw him close his eyes taking a deep breath.

"What are you doing Naru?" she asked him.

"Looking at the monitor" he said still with eyes still closed.

"Yeah sure." Mai murmured, a small smile on her tiny lips.

_**Sticks up for you, but still respects your independence. **_

"I have to agree with Madoka, she is capable of doing it alone. Give her a chance Naru" Lin said in her defense.

Madoka smiled victoriously. "See? I'm going. See you in an hour." She said.

Lin walked her to the front door.

"Be careful and watch yourself okay" he said.

Madoka nodded turning to the door to leave when Lin pulled her close giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you when you get back" he murmured.

Madoka nodded and went out of the door.

_**Gives you the remote control during the game. **_

It was her favorite back to back game, Deimon Devil Bats vs. Seibu Wild Gunman's and Deimon Devil Bats vs. Bando Spiders.

They had watched this again and again but never tired of it.

What she really loves best is that he never once tried to get the remote from her… he just watches it with her as he holds her close.

"Hey Houshou the game is over" Ayako said.

"I know." He replied.

"Aren't you bored that I watch the same game over and over again?" Ayako asked.

"Not really." He answered giving her ear a light blow.

"Why?" Ayako asked.

"I am not interested with the game; I am more interested in the one watching it." Takigawa answered nipping Ayako's earlobe.

_**Comes up behind you and puts his arms around you. **_

Mai carefully chops the vegetables. She's the best when it comes to cooking that's why Naru always makes sure to come over her place every once in a while to have dinner.

Mai was chopping some carrots when Naru wrapped his arms around her and pecked her on the cheek.

"What's with you? Can't you see I am cooking?" Mai asked hiding her blush.

Naru smirked. "Doesn't matter, Mai-mine… thank you." He whispered.

_**Plays with your hair. **_

They were sitting beside each other on the fur couch facing the fire place. Madoka noticed Lin's fingers continuously playing with her hair.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked.

Lin chuckled. "Immensely" he murmured as he kept on tangling and untangling his fingers in her hair.

Madoka giggled resting her head on his chest. "What a very nice night" she murmured.

"Indeed" was his only response as he was so engrossed in his actions.

_**His hand always finds yours. **_

Standing on top of a hill Masako let the soothing breeze brush her shoulder length locks.

She was staring at the beautiful field of flowers right in front of her. Her smile was pleasant and endearing.

She let out a soft gasp when a hand grasped her and intertwined their fingers.

"John" she whispered.

"Hello" he said smiling at her.

Masako smiled back. She looked down on their joined hands.

John lifted their hands and asked "Do you know why there is a space between our fingers?" he asked smiling.

Masako shook her head. "To find a hand that would perfectly fit in there" he answered giving Masako's hand a firm squeeze and a soft kiss.

_**Acts cute when he really wants something.**_

Chiaki sighed for the nth time. Osamu is still wearing that very annoying but cute puppy-eye look. He'd been begging for her to say yes and watch a movie with him.

Unfortunately, she doesn't watch sci-fi films especially with aliens and gruesome scenes.

"Please Chiaki-chan! I've been waiting for Alien vs. Predator 2 for a long time now… it would be an honor to watch it with you." He said still wearing that puppy look.

"No" she said firmly.

"But---" Osamu said pouting cutely at her.

"Don't stare at me like that. I already said no didn't I?" she said.

He just pouted at her, more tears forming on the corners of his eyes.

Chiaki sighed. 'Not _THAT_look' she thought.

LATER that day:

"That was wonderful right Chiaki-chan?" Osamu asked the girl on his right.

Kasai Chiaki let out a low grunt. Her head is spinning and her knees are shaking.

'Damn that puppy looks… I can never say no to that jerk' she thought.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**A fic just to pass time, LOL**_

_**Thank you Ayjah for editing this fic of mine. mwuah **_


	20. Finding your Perfect Guy part 2

**Author's note:**

**Hiyers Everyone! Part 2 of Find your Perfect Guy. LOL. Hope you all like this. Another Project heart fic. LOL. Thank you for reading. Edited by Ayjah! YAHOO!!!  
**

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own GHOST HUNT.**

**Finding Your Perfect Guy**

**Part 2**

_**Dances with you, even if he feels like a dork.**_

They were standing in the middle of the cold night here in the beach. Arms around each other swaying to some kind of music Lin had never heard before.

"Have I ever told you that you suck at dancing?" Madoka joked, her head resting on his chest.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" Lin murmured giving her hair a soft kiss.

Madoka giggled.

_**Never runs out of love.**_

A child running tripped on the rough ground, he immediately ran to their rescue.

"Are you okay?" he asked helping out the little boy.

The boy cried but when he saw gentle blue eyes staring at him he immediately stopped and gave John a nod.

"That's a strong boy. Be careful next time okay" he said with a smile, dusting off the little boy.

"Hai" the boy answered with a smile.

Masako watched him with tender eyes and a genuine smile.

Indeed, the man she loves never runs out of love, especially for her.

John approached her giving her a kiss on the forehead before grabbing her hand as they enjoyed their walk in the park.

_**Be funny, but knows how to be serious. **_

"You didn't…He didn't…" Chiaki said in awe looking from Yasuhara Osamu to Mai.

Mai giggled "He did. I still remember look in those fake faces. It was hilarious." Mai narrated.

"Oh my god! That was so cruel." Chiaki commented laughing.

"It was their fault for making fun of youngsters like us. I just gave them a shot of their own medicine" Osamu said with his ever-present smile, the glint of his eye glasses amusing both Mai and Chiaki more.

"You're a sadist." Chiaki joked.

"I can be a lot more than that" he whispered huskily. Chiaki blushed Mai giggled.

Naru came out of his office. "Yasuhara-san, can you give me a complete report about the Tokyo Tower case." he said.

Yasuhara replaced his professional mask. "Sure thing Shibuya-san" he replied.

When Naru returned to his office Osamu winked at both women and then sent Chiaki a flying kiss as he entered the file room of the SPR office.

Mai laughed out loud at Chiaki's flushed face.

_**Realizes he's being funny when he needs to be serious. **_

"That's what happened." Lin finished narrating; he was wearing quite an embarrassed look as he avoided looking at Madoka who's lying beside him.

Madoka burst out laughing, holding her stomach. "You didn't really do that did you?" she asked in confirmation.

"E-err… well I did, but you cannot blame me. She reminded me of Gene especially when she said the words 'I cannot help it if you hate me, but to be hated just because I am Japanese' it was an exact copy of what Gene said to me when I told him about my grudge towards Japanese people. I could not help but laugh… a little." Lin defended himself.

"Poor Mai… I bet she thought you think of her as an idiot." Madoka said smiling.

"I told you, I didn't mean it, besides I already apologized for that." Lin said still defensive.

"Alright, alright. No need to be defensive and all." Madoka joked.

"…"

Lin was about to switch off the light when Madoka giggled.

Lin glared at Madoka's direction. "What?"

"She said something that would have made other people cry and you laughed. What an impossible man you are Koujo…" she teased.

Lin snorted, shutting of the light and covering himself with the blanket. Madoka just giggled more.

_**Is patient when you take forever to get ready. **_

'Damn it! I've standing here for almost an hour an a half… honestly! How long does a girl need to get dress and walk to a park that is only 5 minutes away from her apartment?! It's not like she needs to ride a bus or take a train… it's just a 5 minute walk.' Naru thought.

He noticed people giving him _'the look'_ and it was starting to get on his nerves.

'Damn it… Where are you Mai?!' he thought murderously.

A rustle from behind made him turn to look only to catch his breath at the sight.

Mai was wearing a yellow, spaghetti-strapped, above the knee sunflower dress, her hair adorned with small floral clips that made her face look cuter than ever. Her wedge sandals made her taller, accenting her petite form. She was also wearing a simple but eye catching make-up.

Naru could not take his eyes off her lips. They were shiny and looked extremely kissable.

Blinking Naru sighed. "You're late" he said his arms resting on his chest.

"I'm really sorry Naru. I was about to leave when I saw my old neighbor needed some help with her laundry so I decided to help her a little and after that I saw my former teacher and she asked me how I was, then on the staircase a little kid was trapped on the fire escape and I just had to help her or she might get hurt. Then… then…" Mai ranted but was abruptly stopped by a pair of soft lips.

Pulling away from him, Mai touched her lips shocked at Naru's actions.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry, you've wasted enough of my time." He said with his ever arrogant smile.

Mai glared at him but followed behind. Naru stopped walking only to reach back and grab Mai's hand.

"Ashamed of walking beside me or what? You don't look bad as you think; in fact you never looked as ravishing before as you are now." He said making sure their hands were linked together.

Mai could not be happier.

_**Reacts so cutely when you hit him and it actually hurts.**_

"You heard the old lady." Takigawa Houshou said pointing at the miko. Mai sweat dropped.

Ayako's veins popped. "What did you say you… you old pedophile?!" Ayako said between gritted teeth.

Houshou glared at Ayako. "Who are you calling pedophile, you old virgin?!" Takigawa retorted.

"WHAT?!" Ayako bellowed and Mai was a hundred percent sure that it was Bou-san's death day.

Ayako slammed the nearest thing she could grab (which in this case is a 500 sheet record book) on Takigawa's head making the monk swirl-eyed.

"That hurts…" he said still wearing a goofy smile.

Ayako 'hmp-ed' looking away, making sure that no one saw her as she eyed the unconscious monk on the ground a smile creeping out of her perfectly thin lips.

_**Acts all cheesy, when faced with those things he normally wouldn't do, but still does it just because he knows it means a lot to you. **_

"How can you stay so calm in a place like this, especially knowing that it's going to be night soon?" Mai asked the ever calm Naru her voice full of fear.

'That's right… If night comes and that woman and child appear--- Plus, I am stuck here with the most aloof person. I mean, sure, it was my fault we fell but since we're stuck here he could at least be comforting or encouraging or something!' Mai thought and paused.

'Hey, wait a minute… Thinking about it… isn't this quality time with him?' Mai thought.

"Have you regained composure?" Naru asked with a small smile on his face.

"Yep!" Mai replied. Mai noticed his smile.

'That expression, looks very much like the one he had in my dream' she thought moving nearer to him.

"You knew I regained composure?" Mai asked, sitting beside him.

"I know you. You first get depressed, then angry, finally calming down and then become optimistic." Naru stated intelligently.

"You really know me very well." Mai said quite awed.

"It's written all over your face." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?" Mai blushed putting both her palms on her cheeks. "Oh dear…"

"Mai, shall I introduce to you a pet of mine?" Naru asked.

"Here, come and look." He said raising his left fist pulling out a 500 yen coin.

"You're not going to tell me your pet's a 500 yen coin, are you?" Mai asked.

Then the coin disappeared, seeming to return back inside Naru's palm. "It's hiding because you made fun of it." He muttered.

"Liar! You're just bluffing! It's still in your hand." Mai said defending her point.

Naru opened both his palms "Where?" then he searched different parts of his body where on his lower right elbow he found the coin. "It's here"

Then he placed it between his fingers. Mai looked awed by it. "How did that happen? Let me look!" Mai said extending her hand.

"Catch" Naru said as he tossed the coin in the air and Mai waited to catch it.

"Huh?! You didn't even throw it at me!" Mai complained pouting.

"it's hiding again, because it was frightened by your loud voice." Naru said opening up his palm to show that it wasn't there.

"I wasn't talking loudly!" Mai retorted.

Naru looked for the coin and found it near his collar. "Ah, it's here" he said.

Mai smiled. "You're a good performer" Mai said.

"You think this was a performance?" Naru asked.

"Isn't it?" Mai asked confused.

"It's not" another voice answered, it sounded like a young boy.

Mai looked shocked. "I-it talked!" Mai said, now a little scared.

"Don't tell me you're still afraid of Mai?" Naru asked the little coin.

"Uhm" the coin agreed.

"Don't be afraid. Mai isn't as scary as she might seem." Naru explained to his 'pet'.

"Really?" the 'pet' coin asked.

Mai was very surprised 'Amazing! This must be ventriloquism. Even though I know that, it still feels like the coin is really speaking.' She thought.

"Hey, hey, hey, can you do anything else?" Mai asked excited.

"Compared to you. I can do a lot." Naru replied.

Mai's face contorted. 'He's supposed to say 'I can't do anything more complicated than this at the moment'… why did he say 'compare to me. I can do a lot…'' She thought.

'Whatever you are dreaming Mai. I suggest you snap out of it!" Naru's stern voice said.

Mai stiffened. 'Dreaming?' immediately Mai snapped her eyes open.

"Nice dream?" Naru asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mai laughed nervously. "Ha…ha… ha… ha" scratching the back of her head.

Naru sighed. "Get back to work." He said.

"Roger!" Mai said. Naru was about to go back to his office when Mai called. "Naru!"

"What?" he asked looking sideways.

"Can you tell your 'pet' to visit me some time, I kind of miss him already." Mai said with a smile.

Naru glared at Mai and was about to close his office's door before he spoke almost in an inaudible voice. "I'll tell him," then shut the door.

Mai grinned from ear to ear. Mai knew that Naru was not the social type or the joker type, but in his own way he finds ways to entertain his girl.

'What more can a girl like me asks for' she thought as she went back to filing.

**AN:**

**Read and Review. THANK YOU! **

**PS: To all the reviewers… THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I'm so happy. **


	21. Irresistible

Disclaimers:

I do not own ghost hunt. I do not own the song.

_Every Woman's weakness is smart and intelligent guys with killer looks,_

_Hilarious sense of humor, unwinding patience,_

_And powerful ways to make any woman weak on the knees_

**IRRESISTIBLE MEN OF SPR**

_You know... I don't know what it is...  
But everything about you... is so irresistible  
_

**Seated at the bay view park, the women of SPR watch the setting of the sun. **

**Each one thinking of the men they find so irresistible.**

**Mai cannot help but think of her arrogant, narcissistic and self-assured boss. **

'**That jerk, I cannot believe he called me idiot twenty-seven times today, even after I fell down the stairs… taken he helped me by carrying me back to the office, but to call me idiot after every single mishap I had, was simply infuriating.' She thought.**

**However, each time she decided to give up her feelings for the narcissist, he'd do something that would make her fall all over again… to her misfortune, even harder than before.**

'**I'm the idiot one' she added in her thoughts.**

**Ayako's lips were curled up in a small smile. 'I cannot believe that old man managed to improve my bad mood with his stupidity. I had the worst day ever, yet with his dim-witted acts and words my mood lightens unbelievably well. Though not until it had earned him a huge bruise on the cheek and a large bump on the head...' she thought merrily.**

**It had become a habit of the miko to hit the monk when his stupid mouth decided to speak aloud its owner's idiocy. **

'**Even with all those flaws, I have to admit he does have a positive effect on people... especially me.' She thought.**

**Masako watched her female companions. Unlike them she wears her usual unemotional façade to hide what she is thinking. They might all be thinking of the men they find irresistible however, she's not thinking about the narcissist guy who she used to flirt with, instead she's thinking of a certain blonde boy. **

'**I'm such a sinful woman, to fall in love with God's follower. But who could not, he's kind, caring, full of wisdom and most of all with a heart of gold.' Masako thought.**

**The medium knew in her heart that even if it was a crime to fall for the young exorcist she didn't regret a thing. In fact, she cannot be happier than she already is; simply working side by side with him is enough.**

**Madoka is not the type of girl who sits on the beach watching the sunset while thinking of a certain diviner. However, today is different… with the persuasion of a certain brunette she's here doing what she's not used to doing. Yet she found it really entertaining. By having this kind of moment she can think of the sorcerer without having to worry that he might sense it in a way.**

'**I was never the one to keep secrets in the first place and besides even if I tried Lin would end up reading my thoughts. So there is really no way I could keep anything hidden from him.'**

**Lin and she had known each other since they were college. So, it's not a wonder how Lin can tell what's on Madoka's mind. After years of knowing each other it's like reading an open book.**

'**Lin is everything I am not… that makes him more appealing to me.' She added with a smile.**

_Don't you try to tell me that he's not my type  
To idle what I fell inside  
when it makes me weak with desire  
_

**People used to say that one sided love will only bring pain and suffering, but none of these women mind, from the start they knew that loving their men would be hard and quite possibly impossible, but the more they tell themselves they mustn't the more they fall. **

_I know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase  
But I can't stop fanning the fire  
_

**Every insult or tease, a single act of kindness and even a one word sentence is enough for these girls to fall deeper in love. Why? They love the game they are playing.**

_I know I meant to say no _

**They know that they will have to stop it sooner or later… they weren't supposed to enjoy the rude treatments, silly jokes, godly kindness and silent treatments.**

_But he's irresistible  
Up close and personal _

**Mai knew that no matter how much she tried to avoid her feelings for a certain narcissist, all her attempts would only be mockingly futile… with just the deep look in his eyes, the sexy tone of his voice, the elegant movements of his lips and (the) most of all the way he confidently carries himself made Mai eat all her words of denial. She still tries to make herself believe that she's not in love with her boss.**

_Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe _

**Ayako could feel her mood shift whether she liked it or not whenever the monk started his teasing. It always gets into her nerves. Why? Only her heart knows. She would laugh so hard that breathing would be troublesome; she could cry making her heart painfully ache(ing). Her emotions are always on roller coaster whenever she's near the monk. If she loves him or not, she doesn't know… all she knows is that her life wouldn't be complete without his influence. **

_More than just physical  
Deeper than Spiritual _

**With those angelic looks, Masako knew that she's never strong enough not to fall in love. Wrong or not she really could not care. Her happiness always comes first for her. Besides, she doesn't need his love… his friendship is enough for her. Seeing him, working together with him is more than enough. People think that she's a brat that always gets what she wants… it might be true, however she wants his heart and she knows it is impossible. So, loving him in her way is enough.**

_  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me _

**Madoka was always awed by Lin's resourcefulness, his knowledge and his ways of doing things. She finds his ability mysterious , yet in a way it was comforting and exciting. Whenever things would go wrong he's always there for everyone's protection. For that she loves him. **

'**He would do anything for the people he values even if it means sacrificing himself… that's the kind of person he is, putting others first and with that I cannot just leave him be. All this time, I've caused him enough trouble that just staying beside him is not enough… times are different now than years ago… I am capable of protecting myself… I wont rely on him that much, instead I will fight and learn with him.' She thought.**

**Lin is the type of guy that would risk his life for his friends, he might not show it very often, but his care and protection to the people that he value is inevitable and I as his friend and comrade would do everything to support him all the way. **

'**Loving him might be impossible but there is no way that I could defy my heart, when it says it was Lin… then it was Lin.' she added in her thoughts.**

**AN:**

**R&R guys! Thank you for reading! **


	22. Mr Black Bear

**Author's Note: **

**This is something I thought after watching "Persona-trinity soul episode 6". I made this fic for the Valentines Day! Happy hearts day everyone! **

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own ghost hunt and its characters.**

**NOTE:**

**The characters are two years older prior the series. Meaning is Mai is 16 on the series, in this fic, she's already 18 years old. And if Naru is 17 during the series in here he's a handsome young man in his 19th year old.**

**MR. BLACK BEAR**

**11 years ago, Tokyo Amusement Park**

**A girl with Brown hair was skidding around the amusement park gleefully as she sings the words. 'Mama will buy me a **_**black**_** teddy bear' repeatedly.**

**Her mother watches her young daughter with a smile on her face, since her husband died, her daughter had been very reserved and she was afraid that her little angel had forgotten that she's still a little girl and not a trying hard adult.**

"**Mama!" the brunette cried as she pointed out a stand full of different kinds and sizes of teddy bears. **

"**Look Mama!!! There are beautiful colored teddy's there! Look! There is my black teddy!" she exclaimed.**

**And before she can stop the young child, the said child already dashed towards the said stand.**

* * *

**Oliver hated amusement parks. He even hated it when he's with his annoying older brother who loves to play hide and seek. **

**Their adoptive parents brought them to their homeland wanting them to see the country where they were born and hopefully enjoy the things usual children enjoys.**

**Unfortunately, neither of them is normal.**

**He decided that looking for his annoying older brother in a crowded place like this would be troublesome since the older boy doesn't want to be found, yet.**

**He decided to sit on one of the benches and wait until his older brother gets tired of his antics and decide to show himself.**

**Flopping down the unoccupied bench, he pulled in his pocket a small black book and began reading it, enjoying the serenity of being alone.**

**A loud cry near him ruins his serenity and made him jump on his chair.**

**Looking to where the awful noise was coming from he saw a Brown-haired girl crying her heart out as she roams her head around the park.**

**Deciding that the noise the little girl's making IS indeed very annoying to him and it almost disturbingly rivals his older brother's whining.**

**He walks up to the young girl. "What are you crying about idiot?" he asked.**

**To his surprise the little girl looked at him with fire in her eyes and wiped her tears away with one hand the other clutching a black stuffed toy. "I am not an idiot!" she huffed angrily but her teary eyes show's her weakness.**

"**So what's your problem?" he asked trying not to let his voice sound colder than it already is, the little girl didn't seem to mind.**

"**I lost my Mama" she said brokenly tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.**

"**Don't you dare." He said monotonously.**

"**B-but… My mama… I cannot see my mama… I cannot go home without mama…" she stammered clutching tighter the black teddy bear in her arm. **

**Oliver sighed. 'What kind of mess did I get myself into' he thought.**

"**Shut up. I'll help you find you mother" he said.**

"**Really?" she asked hopefully.**

"**I am not a liar." He said fiercely.**

**The little girl looked frighten for a while. "Please don't yell at me…" she said while hiding her face behind the black toy and only her eyes were shown.**

**Oliver sighed, his heart melting at the sight of her sad yet innocent eyes. 'How can an annoying little girl like her have this kind of effect on me…' he asked himself. 'Even that bear looked like mocking me' he added in his mind.**

"**Fine, just stop doubting me." He said firmly. "Give me that" he said pointing to the teddy bear in the girl's hand.**

"**Huh?! But why? Mama bought this for me! Why would you like to take it from me? Are you bullying me?" she asked.**

**Oliver can feel his vein throbbing in his forehead. "I told you stop asking non-sense questions idiot. Just hand me that thing and I'll bring you back to your mother." He said.**

"**So when I give you my black teddy you will take me to my mama?" she asked.**

"**Didn't I just say that?" Oliver asked annoyed.**

**The girl flashed him a big bright him and Oliver found himself mesmerized as he stared at the little girl.**

"**Okay! Here!" she said holding the bear to Oliver.**

**Oliver blinked a couple of times before gaining his composure back.**

"**Fine" he said and grabs the stuff toy from the little girl's hands . He was concentrating his mind on using his psychometric ability when Oliver felt a tug on his shirt.**

"**What are you doing?' the girl asked curiously. "You are acting weird… you look like an idiot, an ugly idiot." She said innocently after giggling cutely.**

**Oliver fought the idea to smack the girl upside down. Here he was trying his best to help her and there she goes insulting him. What he can't accept of all is he called him 'ugly' he might weird and**_**sometimes**_** looks like an idiot BUT he IS NEVER "UGLY". **

"**If you don't stop that tugging of yours I am not helping you" Oliver said he can feel his brows twitch in irritation.**

**The girl only giggled. "Gomen nasai" she murmured letting go of his shirt. **

**Oliver went back into concentrating, he's in the middle of his meditation when he felt another tug from the girl.**

"**Ugly weirdo… what are you up to?" she asked.**

"**Patience" Oliver muttered repeatedly under his breathe as he continued concentrating.**

"**Hey, Weird looking boy… are you still there?" the girl tugged harder making it hard for Oliver to concentrate. **

**Snapping his eyes open he glared at the girl. "That's it! Didn't I tell you to stop that!" he exclaimed. Then before his eyes flashed an image of a shoulder-length Brown haired woman. **

**The girl looked startled and was almost teary eyed. **

"**What now?!" Oliver said annoyed. **

"**My bear…" she said tears flowing out of her eyes. "My mama's bear…" she whispered.**

"**HN?!" Oliver looked at his hand and found a ruined bear in it.**

"**Oh" he muttered before an earth piercing cry came out of the girls lips.**

**Panicking, Oliver didn't know what to do. He's not good with people in the first place what more in dealing with a hysteric young girl whose bear he destroyed 'accidentally'.**

**Not knowing what to do, Oliver remembered the image that passed through his mind. Deciding that it was the best decision he said.**

"**I found your mother" he said.**

**The girl instantly stopped crying. "Really?" she asked. "You found my mama?" she inquired.**

"**Yes, she's standing at the bear stand." Oliver said.**

"**Will you take me there?" she asked hopefully.**

"**Didn't I tell you I'll bring you back to her, so it's obvious I'll take you there" he said.**

**The girl smiled sweetly at him. "You aren't scary after all! Thank you" she said clutching Oliver's arm as he lead the way.**

'**This is ridiculous, her mood swings are the worst I've ever encountered.' He thought.**

"**What about your stuffed toy?" Oliver asked.**

**The girl pouted then smiled at him. "As long as I got my mama back, it doesn't matter. Besides, you'll buy me another one right?" she said.**

"…"**Oliver replied with walking with her to the bear stand.**

**He felt her tug his arms and they halted their walk. **

**She poked his cheek. "Right?" she asked tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.**

'**This is bad' Oliver thought. 'I must be getting soft' he added.**

'**This girl sure is annoying yet the sight of her crying angers and irritates me the most. I never want to see her crying especially when I can help it. This girl deserves the best and only the best.' He added in his thoughts.**

"**Ne?" she asked again bring Oliver back from his musing.**

"**Let's hurry up or your mother will leave you." He said ignoring the question.**

**The girl hearing what he said followed him instantly forgetting about her question.**

* * *

**They reached the bear stand in his vision and true to his abilities, the Brown haired girl's mother was there looking frantically for her daughter.**

"**Oh little one! There you are!" she exclaimed running up to them.**

**She hugged the girl tightly. "Mama's so worried about you little one… don't you ever let go of mama's hand again okay…" the woman said.**

"**Hai, mama" the girl replied crying again this time Oliver knew it was tears of joy not tears of pain, sadness, loneliness, and helplessness.**

**The woman turned to him. She smiled at him. **

"**Thank you for finding her for me. I knew you'd help me a lot. Thank you so much." She said enveloping Oliver in a tight hug.**

**Oliver was surprised. 'What is she saying?!' he thought.**

"**Have you found your brother? Is he somewhere in the park? Do you need help in looking for him?" she asked.**

"**Huh?" Oliver looked confused.**

"**Noll!" a voice called him, the woman, the little girl and Oliver turn to the source of the voice to find his older brother smiling at him.**

"**Oh" the woman muttered.**

"**I'm sorry Taniyama-san, I cannot find your daughter. In fact I think it was you who just found my little brother" Gene said smiling.**

"**Oh, you are that boy and this young man is your brother." She said smiling brightly.**

"**Ah, yes. How did you find him?" Gene asked her.**

**Oliver was about to say something but chose to let the woman say it for him.**

"**Oh, I didn't find him. He went to me, he found my daughter." She said happily.**

"**Mai, come here" she called the girl who's gawking at the rides.**

**The girl called walks to her mother smiling.**

"**Mai, say thank you to them, they helped mama find Mai-chan" she said.**

**Mai bowed at them and smiled gracefully.**

"**Thank you for bringing me back Mr. Ugly Weirdo and Thank you for staying with my mama Mr. Cute Smile" she said.**

**Oliver can only see red now as Eugene laughed so hard.**

"**Let's go Gene! Mom and dad must be waiting for us" he said walking away without a word.**

**Eugene giggled more and bowed to the mother and daughter. "Thank you Mai-chan, and next time hold your mother's hand tightly so you wont get lost, there wont be a me or a Noll around to save you." He said as he walk away from them following his younger brooding brother.**

'**Oooohhh, I can sooo imagine his infuriated face. To think that someone called him weird AND ugly in the same context. Record breaking.**

**But instead a brooding Oliver "Noll" a.k.a "Naru" Davis, he found an amused and smiling Naru sitting on the car window.**

'**Now that's new… someone made my idiot scientist of a brother smile other than me or mom or dad. Interesting…' he thought and looked back to the place where they came from.**

'**I hope to see you someday Mai-chan' he thought. "Now, I believe that miracles to happen in the most unexpected time." He murmured before boarding the car.**

**Oliver watched the scenery outside the car on their way to the hotel they are staying at. Eugene called his attention again.**

"**What is it that you want?" he asked annoyed.**

"**I was just asking, where you found that ruined bear in your hands, you've been clutching it since we left the amusement park." Eugene asked.**

"**None of you business" Oliver replied but the tinting of his cheek told Eugene not to pry any more although he have some assumptions he'll just keep it to himself.**

**In his mind, Oliver cannot take the little girl's statement.**

'**Besides, you'll buy me another one… right? Right?' this thought plagued him, making a vow to himself he clutched the ruined black teddy bear in his hands.**

"**Someday" he murmured then felt a head hit his shoulder looking beside him he saw his older brother slumped to his side, Gene's head on his shoulder.**

"**You call him the elder one… sleepy head" he muttered then smirked.**

* * *

**Present time:**

**SPR just finished a case in Tokyo's newly built amusement park. Everyone is sitting on the benches chatting when a stand full of stuffed toys caught their attention.**

"**Look! A stuffed toy stand!" Mai exclaimed excitedly.**

**Takigawa chuckled. "Easy Mai-chan, you're hardly a child now!" he teased her.**

"**Shut up Bou-san!" Mai said.**

**Ayako, Takigawa, John and even Masako joined Mai in the bear stand as they looked and joked about the different toys available in the stand.**

**On the way home, while riding in Lin's van, Mai suddenly spoke.**

"**I just remembered… I got lost once in an amusement park when I was young. I came in with my mother and got separated from her accidentally." She reminisced. **

"**How did you found her?" Ayako asked.**

**Mai thought for a while. "Ummm… I cannot exactly remember… but a boy helped me. He ruined my black teddy and found my mother, he said he's going to buy me another one but he never did. That was unfair of him." She said.**

**A loud slam came from the front seat, it was the young handsome yet brooding SPR boss who slammed his clipboard rather loudly.**

"**If you can only find your brain you wouldn't have gotten lost in the first place" he said. "Now, if you could just shut up, I am working here." He said and reopened his clipboard.**

**With that riot ensued Takigawa and John held Mai as to prevent the young SPR assistant from strangling their young boss.**

**After arriving back to the office, as they began unpacking the items in the van, their narcissistic boss told them to go home after unpacking as he disappeared to god knows where leaving all of them to do the unpacking.**

**It was St. Valentine 's Day and Mai carefully checked all the chocolates she baked for everyone at SPR even Yasuhara and Lin-san have their own fair share of presents from her.**

**Arriving at the office, Mai distributed her presents that earned the girl a tight hug from the monk and miko, a thankful smile from Lin, a humorous smirk from Yasuhara, a small nod from Masako, an innocent and full smile from John and of course, NOTHING from her narcissistic boss.**

**As the day went by, Mai noticed that Naru never left his office not even once. And what's odder is he turned down Masako's dinner invitation.**

**Everyone had left the office and Lin-san just bid Mai goodbye for he's leaving earlier than usual because he promised Madoka he'll be home earlier.**

**When Mai was already alone, that's the only time she analyzed what the Chinese man said and meant.**

"**EH?! Lin-san and Mori-san are dating?!" she exclaimed almost dropping the folder files on the floor thank god she managed in time.**

"**You're that slow. Unbelievable… I didn't know such idiocy existed till I met you" he said.**

**Mai turned to him darkly.**

"**They are not just dating, they are engaged." Naru informed her. **

"**OH my! That's amazing!" she exclaimed forgetting about the files as they scattered on the floor. The SPR manager raised an eyebrow at the now shy-looking SPR assistant.**

"**E—errr" she said rubbing the back of her head.**

"**Idiot" Naru murmured.**

"**Hey!" Mai complained.**

**Mai was picking the papers up when to her surprise Naru kneeled down as well and helped her in fixing the scattered papers.**

**After a couple of minutes of arranging the papers. They both finished it.**

"**Thank you for the help Naru." She said**

"**No problem." Naru replied.**

**Naru went to the coat hanger and began arranging his coat.**

"**What are you waiting for?" he asked.**

**Mai jumped and turned to him. "Pardon?" she asked.**

"**I said, what are you waiting for, let's go" Naru said.**

"**Huh? Where?" she asked.**

"**When will you stop asking non-sense questions? It's late, I'll take you home, where else?" Naru said.**

"**Oh… okay." She said and immediately grabbed her coat. **

**Naru only do things like this once in a while Mai might as well enjoy it to the fullest.**

**On their way to Mai's apartment complex, Naru complained getting hungry resulting the two of them dinning in a nearby restaurant which happened a 'non-standard' dinner.**

**Naru mockingly paid for their dinner telling how idiotic Mai for recommending such expensive dinner and telling her that she owed him a dinner too.**

**Reaching Mai's apartment, Naru walked Mai till her apartment door.**

"**Safe and sound." He said mockingly.**

**Mai reddened in anger. "If you'll just keep on insulting me then you might as well leave." She said.**

**Naru shook his head "How ungrateful" he said. "Is that how you repay the one who fed you dinner?" he said.**

**Mai blushed. "I didn't ask you to" she answered back.**

"**And how do you plan on paying your meal's bills?" Naru asked entering Mai's apartment and sitting himself on her couch as he roams his eyes around her place.**

"**Perhaps you'd rather do the dishes then?" he assumed.**

"**That's not a bad idea" Mai replied. **

**Naru's eyes narrowed. "You don't get it don't you…" he said.**

"**Huh?" Mai asked looking at him weirdly in between brewing tea and conversing with Naru.**

"**I never want to see you look helpless." Naru said lifting a picture frame, the one containing the SPR group and then he stared at another frame where a young Mai is smiling with her mother.**

"**I never wanted to see you mother so sad again" he said.**

**Mai nearly spilled the hot tea. "My mother?! How did you know her?" she asked.**

"**Long time ago…" his only response as he sips the tea Mai gave him. **

**Silence reigned. **

**Soon, Naru finished his cup of tea, he decided to cut his visit short.**

"**You should be resting now. I'm going. I'll see you in the office tomorrow" he said as he walks towards the door.**

"**O-Okay…" Mai replied. "Take care… good night Naru" she said before closing the door.**

**Naru just gave a nod and left. **

**Mai went back to the living room and was fixing the teacups that she and Naru shared when she noticed a black paper bag in the couch where Naru sat.**

'**I didn't saw that earlier…' Mai thought.**

**She went to the couch and sat there bring the paper bag to her lap and opened it.**

**Inside was a medium sized black teddy bear with red bow on its neck.**

'**It was pretty' Mai thought as she gazed at the stuffed toy, remembering the once ruined toy her mother bought her and the boy who saved her before. **

"**But I wonder who gave this?" she asked herself as she traced the bear's appearance. **

**The bear is pure black with silver eyes, a red bow on the neck and big heart design in the middle and a midnight blue stone in the middle of the heart with a word 'always' engraved in it.**

**Suddenly, a phone rings, grabbing her land phone Mai pushed it on, hearing a dial tone she sweat-dropped realizing that it's not coming from her land phone, searching for the sound she found it inside the paper bag where the bear came from.**

**Mai glanced curiously at the LCD screen of the mobile phone since the name that flashed on the screen is named 'Oliver Davis'.**

'**Impossible' she thought. 'Is this some kind of a joke?' she mentally added.**

"**Hello?" Mai answered.**

"**What took you so long to answer?" came a voice she knew very well.**

"**Naru?" Mai asked**

"**No, its Will Smith, is this Madonna?" he answered sarcastically.**

"**Sorry, Mr. I-do-everything-perfectly, the name that flashed the screen is 'Oliver Davis, not the almighty Shibuya Kazuya." Mai said.**

"**It's good to hear that you think of me as almighty, I confirmed how good your taste is." Naru replied.**

"**The nerve, what do you want?" she asked.**

**Silence on the other line.**

"**Naru?" Mai asked.**

"**First thing first, did you like the stuffed toy?" he asked.**

"**Oh the black teddy?! Of course! He's adorable." Mai said.**

"**Toys have no genders" Naru retorted.**

"**For me they have so drop it, how did you know about the teddy bear I received?" Mai asked.**

"**Because, that teddy bear came from me dummy." Naru said.**

**This time it was Mai who is silent.**

"**Mai?" Naru called.**

"**Are you still there?" he asked.**

"**I am here, perfectly here…" Mai replied.**

"**Good, I'm driving. Good night. Oh, and I have alarmed that phone don't dare change it, and please… keep that mobile with all the time" Naru said.**

"**Are you saying that this mobile is mine?" Mai exclaimed.**

"**Yes, unless you don't want it." Naru said.**

"**NO! I love it! Oh, thank you so much Naru!" Mai said.**

"**I'm glad." Naru said.**

**Silence.**

"**It's late get to bed." Naru said. **

"**O-okay…" Mai said.**

"**Oh and Mai… I kept my promise, I did give you another bear, goodnight, happy hearts day." He said and hung up.**

**Mai stared blankly on her wall. **

'**Kept his promise?! What does he mean?' she thought.**

**And an image of two young children walking, the girl's arms around the guy's arm. The girl asked. **_**"You're going to buy me another, right? Right? RIGHT?" **_

**And that is when she remembered.**

"**Naru is her mystery savior during that time at the amusement park?!" Mai exclaimed.**

**Later, tears began forming.**

'**I cannot believe… I found him again.' Mai thought.**

'**This time I am not letting go' Mai added mentally.**

* * *

**AN:**

**How was that for valentines special? LOL. Reviews please… I expect at least 5 to 10. LOL. **

**-raijuteinomougenjou.**

**NOTE: This will be the last of the two one shot's I'll be posting for Project Heart, I'll be concentrating wholly on the fic "In Both Realms" and the upcoming "GHOST HUNT: Book of Shadows".**


	23. Thank God I Found You

**Author's Note:**

** This is the last chapter of the Project Heart Collection. Although I got some disapproval from friends and readers, I am really sorry but I have to end it already. Although, I promise that this won't be the last of my one shot series. I chose this song "Thank God I Found You" by Mariah Carey and 98 degrees to show how much I am thankful to all my readers, my beta-reader and the friends I made thru writing fics for anime series.**

** Please continue supporting my fics esp. the story "In Both Realms" where I'll be dedicating most of my time now. (Smiles). And the upcoming story along IBR which is "GHOST HUNT: Book of Shadows".**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!**

**Disclaimers:**

** I don't own GHOST HUNT.**

**THANK GOD I FOUND YOU**

**_(Project Heart Finale)_**

**I was 6 when we were orphaned. Gene and I.**

**I was 7 when I learned sadness. Gene patted my head.**

**I was 8 when I gain a new family. Gene smiled warmly at me.**

**"We're no longer alone Noll." Gene said.**

**I was 9 when I allowed myself to love and be loved by my new family.**

**Gene was proud of me. "You deserve to be happy Noll".**

**I was 10 when I became famous for my special ability.**

**"Congratulations little brother" Gene said with his trade mark smile.**

**I was 11 when I began enjoying life as a famous personality.**

**"Keep it up Noll, I know you can… I am always beside you." Gene said.**

**I was 12 when I first fell in love… with a pure white rose.**

**A birthday gift from my brother Gene,**

**I was 13 when we celebrated the best birthday we ever had.**

**"Isn't this the best birthday we've ever had together Noll?" he asked with a bright smile in his face.**

**I was 14 when I started holding conferences, lectures and seminars.**

**"You can do it idiot scientist… you are the best" Gene would say before those lectures.**

**All those years spent with only my brother… Eugene.**

**---- **

**BUT THEN…**

**I was 15 when I lost the light of my life. I lost Gene. He died.**

**I was 16 when I withdrew completely from the world.**

**I mourned for my brother alone.**

**My world turned all BLACK.**

**Miserable**

**Gloomy**

**Lonely**

**Empty**

**Sad**

**Dull**

**My parents got worried.**

**---- **

**Finally, after so many sleepless nights I made a decision.**

**"I'll find Gene and bring him back," I said to my parents as I packed my things. I am going to look for my only brother: my twin brother.**

**I realized so many things, when Gene died.**

**Life was never the same without him. Gene might have been annoying...**

**BUT**

**He's the only one I have… the only one I can have…**

**---- **

**UNTIL,**

**I was 17 when I met her…**

**Noisy, clumsy and surprisingly annoying.**

**However, I found her a little intriguing.**

**"Something about those eyes," I said when my assistant asked why I hired a high schooler to work for me.**

**Since then… my life turned 365 degrees round…**

**Less pain**

**Less Sadness**

**No more dullness**

**No more loneliness**

**No more insecurity**

**No more darkness**

**Finally, no more Regret**

**I found a new light with her.**

**---- **

**When I look at her, I see something different.**

**I find her clumsiness 'cute'**

**I find her stupidity 'amusing'**

**I find her laughter 'beautiful'**

**I find her innocence 'captivating'**

**But most of all…**

**I find her heart only belongs to 'me'.**

**---- **

**When one door closes, a window will open.**

**And she crept on that window to open up my heart.**

**She turned the darkness of my life into light.**

**She brought happiness into my sad existence.**

**She gave meaning to the dullness of my life.**

**She let me see the bright side of living,**

**Even though I have lost so much.**

**She even brought my brother back to me.**

**Her light shined in my heart.**

**---- **

**Someone asked me, "Would you survive without her?"**

**You know what I replied…**

**"It is because of her that I survived the loss of my brother… if I lose 'her" then there is no reason for surviving anymore."**

_I would give up everything  
Before I'd separate myself from you  
After so much suffering  
I've finally found unvarnished truth  
I was all by myself for the longest time  
So cold inside  
And the hurt from the heart it would not subside  
I felt like dying  
Until you saved my life  
_  
**"An unthinking layman's thinking" I retorted, hearing her very unintelligent explanation.**

**"Argh! T-This g-guy…" she muttered under her breath.**

**---- **

**"Idiot," I muttered.**

**"Jerk," she replied.**

**---- **

**"Don't think too much, you might grow a turnip in your head," I said without thinking.**

**"Don't worry, at least my head won't be as big as your huge ego!" she huffed.**

**----**

**"Mai, tea." I ordered.**

**"Would the word 'please' kill you?" she asked, irritated.**

**"It would, so move," I replied before looking back on my report.**

**---- **

**"Murderer!" she said angrily.**

**"…" I heard my heart break.**

**---- **

**"I'm sorry; I said some very harsh things. You quickly get absorbed by other people's problems so it must've been very hard on you. I'm sorry." I said, my first and only apology to her.**

**"Y-You're always like that—taking all the best parts!" she yelled, blushing 'cutely'.**

**Seeing her so adorable made me smile. **

**For the very first time since Gene died.**

**She managed to make me smile.**

**She's amazing. Isn't she?**

**---- **

**"You tricked us, you bad man!" she accused me.**

**"It's what you call strategic secret and there's a certain someone here who can't keep a secret," I answered.**

**She looked monstrous.**

**I find it endearing even in that dangerous situation.**

**---- **

**"That's enough." She said sternly.**

**I froze in shock; she never spoke to me that way.**

**Her eyes were on fire.**

**"Everyone's already at their limits, thanks to spending all their energy saving you. So why the hell do we have to do this for the sake of your pride? Are you a complete idiot?" she screamed at me infuriated.**

**I stared at her. I could feel the blood pounding in my head.**

**"If your pride is so important, why don't you stop relying on others and do it yourself?" she paused and made a face.**

**"What is pride worth if you have somebody else protect it for you anyway?" she snapped at me.**

**"That's true," was the only reply I gave.**

**I knew she was right, I knew what to do.**

**---- **

**Because of my huge pride, I risked my life, I worried her.**

**Because of that pride, I cannot bring myself to admit my own mistake, that's why I hid it with my cold attitude,**

**That same pride almost brought an end to what both of us have.**

**In the end, when I thought she would leave me…**

**---- **

**She didn't.**

**When I woke up, Lin was in one corner of the room…**

**While she…**

**She was sleeping on the side of my bed.**

**Tired**

**Wary**

**But with a smile on her face.**

**---- **

**Days passed by, I realized one thing…**

**I needed her.**

**To be with me.**

**To stay by my side.**

**So, in the corner of my eye…**

**I watch her make tea for me,**

**I watch her talk to people.**

**I watch her eyes twinkle with emotions,**

**I watch her smile.**

**I don't know why…**

**I feel comfortable with her around.**

**I feel loved when she's with me.**

**I feel I am not alone,**

**When she smiles at me.**

**---- **

**"Mai, tea." I said.**

**"Hai," she replied.**

**After a while,**

**"Here." she said, placing a hot cup of tea on my desk.**

**I continued reading.**

**She didn't budge from her place, I looked up.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"Nothing," she said smiling.**

**"What are you looking at?" I asked.**

**"You, who else…" she said, still smiling down at me.**

**I cannot help but smirk.**

**"I know… I am irresistible." I said going, back to my book.**

**She giggle. "Indeed," she whispered.**

**---- **

**"Naru, we're leaving!" she called from the front door.**

**"Aa." I replied, slipping my blue coat around me.**

**"That coat looks good on you," she said.**

**"I know," I answered smirking.**

**"Idiot, you're supposed to say 'thank you' and compliment me as well," she said pouting.**

**"You're not bad yourself," I replied.**

**She sighed. "You're hopeless…"**

**---- **

**"Thank you." she said.**

**"Good night," I said, giving her forehead a soft kiss.**

**"Drive safely." she replied.**

**---- **

**"Today?!" she asked bewildered.**

**"Yes, today," I confirmed.**

**"B-but…" she stammered.**

**"No buts…" I countered.**

**She sighed and nodded.**

_Thank God I found you  
I was lost, lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby I'm so thankful I found you.  
_  
**Everyone has their own share of secrets to keep.**

**Of course, I am no different**

**However, the secret I have isn't really a secret.**

**It's just not exposed.**

**Besides, nobody asks…**

**---- **

**We've been dating for three years now…**

**I'd be a complete idiot if I didn't admit to myself,**

**How much my heart has changed during the time I've spent with her.**

**She gave color to my dull life.**

**She brought light to my darkened personality.**

**She healed my lonely heart.**

**She enlightened my stubborn attitude.**

**She is everything I am not.**

**---- **

**I am everything she doesn't deserve.**

**I am dark, she is light.**

**She's an angel, I am the devil.**

**---- **

**My life would be over if not for her light,**

**For her bright existence…**

**I thought I'd never love anyone as much as I love her.**

**That I could never find anyone as beautiful as her,**

**Her hair,**

**Her face,**

**Her eyes,**

**Her lips,**

**Her body…**

**All of her… Is God made.**

**Natural**

**Attracting**

**Addicting**

**and Dangerous…**

**---- **

**I have lived a long, dark life**

**However, with her beside me I can always see the light.**

**I will protect her with my life.**

**I will love no one but her.**

**I will cherish her alone.**

**I will make her smile.**

**And my smiles are hers…**

**Always and Forever.**

_I would give you everything  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  
To ensure your happiness  
I'll cherish every part of you  
Because without you beside me I can't survive  
Don't wanna try  
If you're keeping me warm each and every night  
I'll be all right  
Cause I need you in my life_

**She is full of challenges.**

**She loves adventure.**

**I am scared that one day, she'll get tired of me.**

**A boring man with only his brain to be proud of…**

**But her smiles always cheer me up.**

**Her voice gives me hope.**

**Especially, when she said "I'll stay beside you always."**

**---- **

**She has no clue how much I love her.**

**Just the thought of her is enough to bring me to insanity.**

**Seeing her give me reason to breathe.**

**She completes me…**

**She makes me whole…**

**I like her,**

**I care for her,**

**I miss her a lot,**

**And most of all…**

**I love her,**

**With all my heart,**

**Body and soul.**

___Thank God I found you (I'm thanking you)  
I was lost lost without you (so lost without you)  
My every wish and every dream (every dream, every dream)  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight (brought the sunlight)  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby I'm so thankful I found you._

**"Mai, tea." Naru ordered.**

**Mai huffed angrily and mumbled to herself. "Would it kill him to say 'please' once in a while?"**

**---- **

**"Use your brain to think! Ah! I forgot you don't have a brain!" Takigawa said.**

**"What did you say?!" Ayako fumed as she strangled the annoying monk.**

_____ See I was so desolate  
Before you came to me  
Looking back I guess it shows  
That we were destined to shine  
After the rain to appreciate  
The gift of what we have  
And I'd go through it all over again  
To be able to feel this way  
_  
**"Hara-san, I'll help you with those books," John said as he helped the young Japanese medium.**

**"Thank You Brown-san…"**

**---- **

**"Things you do have limits. So don't overdo it Koujo." Madoka scolded him again.**

**"I won't…" was Lin's short answer**

_____Thank God I found you  
I was lost lost without you (lost without you baby)  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life (whole life)  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Sweet baby I'm so thankful  
I found you  
_  
**"Mai, tea." Naru said from inside his office.**

**"Hai…" she replied, heading to the kitchenette.**

**After a few minutes:**

**"Here," Mai set down the tea cup and smiled at him.**

**He looked up at her.**

**"Thank you." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.**

**Mai bent down to him to kiss his lips tenderly.**

**"You're welcome, anata." Mai replied before leaving to go back to her desk.**

**Mai and Naru have been going steady for 4 years already. Mai moved in with Naru two years ago, but the two made a promise to Naru's parents to wait on having children until Mai graduates.**

**---- **

**"What did you say?!" Takigawa screamed over the noise back stage.**

**Ayako blushed bright red and whispered something again under her breath.**

**"What? I couldn't hear you!" he asked.**

**Ayako sighed and took a long breath.**

**"I AM PREGNANT!" she screamed.**

**The entire dressing room turned silent.**

**Takigawa blushed.**

**"You don't have to scream," he said with a smile. Ayako blushed redder.**

**Everyone congratulated him as Ayako went to see the kids.**

**"Congratulations Buddy! Another one to add the three in three years! You two sure have an active sex life…" one of his band members teased.**

**Takigawa laughed whole heartedly.**

**In three years, they had one boy, identical twin girls, and another one on the way.**

**'I'm sure am blessed.' He thought and dialed Mai's number to tell his big news.**

_____Thank God I found you  
I'm lost lost without you  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
My baby I'm so thankful  
I found you _

**"Gene, come back here." Madoka called the four year old boy as he ran along the field.**

**She sighed.**

**"He never listens," she complained.**

**"Let him be… sit down… you don't want to tire yourself and the baby, right?" a masculine voice asked as he pulled her to sit under the blossoming tree.**

**"Hai, Hai." Madoka replied as she placed her head on her husband of five year's shoulder.**

**Lin smiled and kissed her forehead.**

**"I love you," he whispered.**

**"And I love you too," Madoka answered back.**

**Lin and Madoka have been married for five years now and have their son named after Naru's dead twin brother Eugene: aka "Gene". Lin still worked for Naru while Madoka is still under British SPR but was acting as their representative in Japan.**

**---- **

**John walked out of the church and greeted the lady waiting for him outside.**

**"Ready?" he asked.**

**She smiled brightly. "When you are," she replied.**

**"Daddy!" a boy around two waved his chubby hands towards his father.**

**John took the boy from his mother and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.**

**"How was your taping?" he asked.**

**"Tiring but surprisingly enjoyable." Masako replied.**

**"How about you? How's the negotiation going?" she asked.**

**"Great, they have decided to order from our bookstore all the Christian books they need." He said smiling.**

**"Congratulations" she said with her own happy smile.**

**John and Masako were married after Ayako and Takigawa have a son named Peter John. John opened a religious bookstore and, on the side, magic and paranormal related books.**

_____I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
My baby I'm so thankful I found you_

___**THE END…..**_

___**AN:**_

___**That's the last chapter of PROJECT HEART one shot collection. See you next time for the "GHOST HUNT: Book of Shadows" and a possible "PROJECT HEART DIARIES."**_

* * *

___**GHOST HUNT: Book of Shadows**____**  
**_

* * *

___**Story Overview:**_

___**New cases for the Japan SPR team, every case connects to each SPR character, will they be conquered by the shadow of their past... or overcome their fears and see the light of the future…**_

___**File #1: House of Memories**_

___**File #2: Doll Master**_

___**File #3: Twin Effect**_


End file.
